Match Made In Hell
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: Hades was bad. Klaus was good. But they were one and the same. Both drawn to the light and beauty of the infuriating Goddess Of Spring, who just happened to claim herself as Caroline. He admired her light but he was greedy. He wanted to extinguish it. Not completely but just enough to get her to be his. Forever. Klaroline. Mabekah. Kalijah. Konnie. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Abduction

** You should all thank my Facebook friend Mandy Mikaelson for giving me such a wonderful idea for this fanfiction. She was the one who made this beautiful graphic:**

** post/40922296315/tvd - greek - mythology - dreamcast - caroline - forbes**

** Make sure you turn . and remove the spaces between these - at the end**

** Ok, so I had fun writing this and I hope you'll have fun reading it. There will be twists to the real Mythology because I don't really work well with keeping it like in the books and so... Enjoy!**

** WAIT! This story is M-rated but it's because I'm afraid one of my "intimate" scene will not fit the T-rated one. There will be NO lemon. I'm so sorry. But touchy feely and feelings and emotions about that will definitely be there so it's kind of hald T half M.**

Blonde waves flashed in the sunlight as the beautiful maiden raced through the field full colorful wildflowers, her companions trailing after her, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Wait for us, Persephone!" A brunette called for her from behind, one hand lifting her dress up and out of the way whilst the other holding a weaved basket full of soft, delicate flowers.

Upon hearing her name, the Goddess turned her head back to look at her friends, a wide grin plastered on her face and her dress flying around her gracefully.

"Well, hurry up, then!" she said.

Life radiated from her and the joy on her face was so captivating that no mortal could glimpsed at it and not finding themselves mesmerized. Her footsteps slowed, her breathing ragged but the radiant smile was still in place. Thick strands of silky hair whipped in the wind and fell in her sea blue eyes as she watched her friends catching up to her. Two nymphs, one human and a Goddess. Such an odd combination of companions but they fitted together wonderfully. Each embracing one another's strength and fill out each other's shortcomings.

"Why are you so full of energy today?" A short-haired nymph asked.

"When is she not full of energy?" The other nymph inquired, rolling her chocolate brown eyes and smoothing out her dress, fixing the ribbons that adorned her wavy chestnut hair back to their rightful places.

"Because, it's not like everyday we get to see her, Bonnie," said Elena, ignoring Katherine's snide remark.

"We saw her just the day before."

"Of course and I'm sure we've all missed her in the passed day," Bonnie smiled at Persephone, choosing Elena's tactic to ignore Katherine, who huffed and looked away.

"Oh, come on Kathy, I've missed you, too. So much," Persephone stepped up to hug her by her shoulders, perching her chin on the edge of it and pouted her full pink lips, staring up at the nymph with big innocent eyes.

Katherine glared at the vast empty space harder before feeling her friend's pleading eyes on her and gave in. She sighed and clutched the Goddess's forearm around her chest, squeezing it lightly, murmuring, "I've missed you, too, Persephone."

The Goddess smiled a cheeky smile and let go of her friend.

Elena and Bonnie shared a glance, smirking as they watched an embarrassed Katherine clearing her throat, trying desperately to glare back at them for catching her.

"So Elena, how's Damon doing?" Persephone asked, not completely ignorant of what was going on behind her but chose to ignore it as she bent down to pluck a yellow flower from the earth, putting it gently into her basket.

Elena instantly turned red at the question and quickly averted her gaze, pretending to be admiring the scenery around them.

"Elena," Persephone called her.

"Huh?"

"How's Damon doing?"

"Yes, Elena, pray tell, how _is_ Damon doing?" Katherine chidded.

"He's... umm... he's... uh..." she stuttered, causing the other females to break into a giggling fit. "He's well."

"Yes, of course he is. After last night I bet he's just a ray of sunshine," Persephone teased.

"How did you know about last night?!" She gasped.

"Oh please, He's been parading to every God's doorstep delivering messages with a satisfied smirk on his obnoxious face and when I asked why he just said that he was with you last night.":

"Oh my gods, El! Are you not a maiden anymore?" It was Bonnie who was taken aback this time.

Elena blushed an even deeper shade of red and playfully slapped her shoulder, "No! I am still a maiden, Bonnie, why would you think such a thing?"

Bonnie raised her brow at her as the other two crossed her arms.

She sighed. "Last night..."

"What?" They all said.

"..."

"What?"

"I kissed him!" She shouted and her friends looked at each other before they were clutching onto each other to keep themselves upright from laughter. Elena turned into a deeper shade of crimson and started to throw the petals in her basket at them.

They dodged the fragile pieces of nature, continuing to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Elena grumbled.

"No, it is not. It's hilarious! Seriously, Elena, are you really denying the Messenger God simple human nature?" Katherine grabbed her friend's shoulder, trying hard to keep her amusement at bay. Most of it, anyway.

"You must really have him wrapped around your finger then, for I have never seen a God act such a way for just a simple kiss," Persephone wiped away the tear at the corner of her eye as she glanced at the human.

"And I truly do believe that he cares for you," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you, Bon. And I cares for him, also."

"But are not telling him that you know who he really is?" Persephone asked, concerned.

"What he is to this world is merely a title and a duty, Persephone. What he is with me and who he truly is is a different thing." Elena said to her friend softly.

And with that, the four maiden wandered through every inch of the flowery field, plucking them from the soil and braiding it into each other's hair or puttting them into their baskets to take home. Soon came noon with the sun at its highest point in the sky, a light breeze carried the floral smell away as it passed by. Clear, feminine laughter mixed with the gentle sound of leaves shuffling in the wind filled the silence; clothing brushing against the grass, feet padding softly onto the earth; every little sound was significant in the warm afternoon.

"Bonnie! Isn't this one beautiful?" Katherine asked as she kneeled down onto the earth, not caring if she got her dress dirty and pointed at the white rose.

"It is! Here, use my knife. Be careful of the thorns." Bonnie handed her the knife when elena joined them.

While the three huddled together, marvelling at the beauty of a white rose, Persephone was captivated by a light purple, almost pink flower with only five petals. It stood out in the sea of greenery and colorful floral. She didn't know why she was so enchanted by it but she knew the moment she laid eyes on it that it would look wonderful on her dress.

Just as its roots left the earth, the ground started to shook and soon it created a large crevice. In a fluid movement which took only a few seconds, a black chariot hauled by four midnight warhorses rose out of the abyss and in a blink of an eye, she was on it and in the arms of its rider.

Persephone was awe struck and by the time she regained her senses, the chariot dipped back into the black unknown before she could let out a scream for her friends. The light from above ground got thinner and thinner until there was no light left. She was consumed by darkness as she heard the moanings of the dead, screams of the tortured and smelled the sickening smell of rotten flesh, tasting the tang of blood on the tip of her tongue. Terrified, Persephone screamed and shouted and tried to pry her captor's arms off of her as they rode through the darkness. Shivers ran down her spine as the feeling of emptiness and despair gripped her and she knew where she was. Whose arm she was in.

"Hades." She stopped fighting, lifting her head to look up at him although it was pitch black and she could not see a thing.

"Welcome to the Underworld, love."

She then blacked out.

**Soooooo what'd'ya think? Leave me some love... or hate. :))) **

** This whole story is dedicated to Mandy Mikaelson y'all because without her, none of my fictions would be written. :)**

** Have a nice day, **

** PS: And also thank you for making Hopes Fore Him your favorite and for reviewing the story and following it. Yeah, you know who you are ;)**

** Jen out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Klaus

**Hello again! You are probably wondering why I am updating so soon so I shall grant you with an answer! It's because I've already done Chapter 5 and I could not stop writing and writing and my patient for waiting until the week is over to update was killing me! And... also that I want, no, need your opinion on which couple's backstory I should include later on. There are four options:  
*Jeremy and Anna** **as Hercules and Hebe**

** *Matt and Rebekah as Theseus and Helen**

***Elijah and Katherine as Poseidon and Katherine the Nymph who happened to not belong in Greek Mythology but I like her that way.**

** *Damon and Elena as Hermes and Elena the Human who happened to not belong in Greek Mythology but I like her that way.**

** You can only choose two, so be careful! Review the couples' names to vote and I will count them... in about a week from the last update date. :) And the main reason why I uploaded this is because I thought it was cruel to make you vote without anything to give back. :) Enjoy!**

Hades strode through the forest wearing his Helm Of Darkness, making him invisible, save for his footsteps and the sounds he made. The Lord Of The Dead could not get the image of Demeter's daughter out of his mind after he saw her at the Winter Solstice and so he was determined on making her his. Forever.

The blonde girl had light radiating off of her in beams and her bright smile lit the whole room up. Her blue orbs would sparkle with joy and she would get jumpy every time someone spiked her interest in something they said. Her hair fell around her bare, slender shoulders in loose curls and some would fall in front of her face, which he itched to tuck behind her ears. Her laughter was like church bells ringing in his ears and her simple yellow gown clung to her figure, enhancing the outline of her body perfectly, tempting him from the far end of the table to rip it off her. Yes, he intend to rip every piece of clothing off of her and make her want him in the most sinful ways. But for now, he had to find the wretched girl before he could conduct of a plan to get her.

He smirked as he heard giggles, squeals and the sound of water running from a nearby stream. Too easy.

Moving fast, Hades reached the edge of the forest, unnecessarily standing in the shadows to look at the Goddess before him, accompanied by two nymphs and what seemed to be like a human. Why would she befriend such mortal was beyond him but as he watched the white peplos slid from her body before she emerged herself into the warm stream of water, all of his feelings and emotions towards her turned into one simple feeling, a feeling he understood. Lust.

Her creamy white skin reflecting sun lights as it touched her bare back, the water drops glistening and dripping from her hair down her torso as she smiled, splashing water at her friends and gasping as they returned the favor made his blood rush downward like gravity, gathering in a specific place and he groaned. Soon, he told himself.

They smiled; they giggled and they played. He smirked again before disappearing and reappearing on Mount Olympus, walking into Zeus's temple while taking off his helm.

"Brother, I see you've finally come to me for her hand in marriage," the God sat in his throne in the middle, observing his brother's advances.

"Life in the Underworld can be... dull sometimes. I need her light to fill my dark days. I believe you've already noticed," Hades replied.

"She's my daughter, Hades, I'll always keep an eye on her. Protect her from men like you and I," he laughed.

"So I take it you're oppose to the marriage, then." The God stopped in front of his brother, frowning.

"I am not oppose to the idea, brother, please be patient with me here."

He nodded.

"Please, by all means, sweep my daughter of her feet if you can. She has become of age and I couldn't imagine anyone better to give her away rather than family," Zeus said solemnly, "But, however, Demeter would not like it if she found out. She will do everything in her power to stop this marriage from happening for you are not her favorite person, after all."

"Then she will not find out, then. Just before we are wed. After that, she could turn the world upside down and things couldn't be undone." Hades grinned wickedly.

"What about my daughter's interest? Have you indulge in the possibility that she holds no interest in you?" He rested his chin on one fist, resting the other on the ams rest, looking questioningly at Hades.

"Why, yes, brother, I have. I should be saying that it is her choice in the end and all that but I'm not. It is not her choice nor is it anyone's in that matter as I am Hades and I always get what I want one way another."

"Hmm. Determined, aren't you, brother?" He said thoughtfully.

"Very."

Zeus sat in his almighty throne, sporting a thoughtful look on his face and his eyes trained on Hades.

"Alright, then, do what you must, for I am, for the first time, amusing you. It is your choice and no one could stop you, after all."

"Thank you, brother." Hades tipped his head down as a bow and descended to the Underworld.

"And, brother?"

He turned around.

"She will be at a field or a plain in Sicily the day after tomorrow, I suggested you make haste on your plan."

He nodded again before disappearing into thin air, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of earth and death. Her head foggy from sleep as she sat upright, surveying her surroundings and looking up at the sky. It was a dark grey color, no moon, no sun, no cloud. Just a shade of sad, lonely grey. Turning her head from side to side, she became aware of the fact that she was the only one there, sitting in the middle of a field with weed growing tall pass her head.

Persephone shuffled her clothes, getting up. Where was she?

She was in the Underworld and her kidnapper was Hades, that much she knew. But where exactly in the Underworld? Was she in one of the Asphodel Meadows or was she in the Elysian Fields for she knew this was not the Fields Of Punishment nor was it the Isle Of The Blessed and it was definitely not Tartarus.

She looked down at her dress and frowned. The flowers she embroidered there withered and dried off into clumps of crumpled earth, sticking to the now dirty dress. She reached up and touched her floral crown. It was also dried. She pulled it gently from its pins and held it up for speculation. Same result as the other flowers. She sighed, throwing the thing away carelessly onto the ground and drew her dress up to explore the new territory.

* * *

"Where is Persephone?" The short-haired Goddess asked with her hands on her hips, looking back and forth between the three girls in front of her.

She was the mirror image of her daughter, silky blonde hair that glinted in the sun light, sky blue orbs and a perfect, slender figure. The only difference was that Demeter was wearing a scowl of annoyance rather than Persephone's bright grin.

Unbelievable! Demeter thought. She left for half a day! Half a day to take care of business and they lost her daughter in the middle of a secluded field! Out in the open!

"We don't know... After we gathered around to cut the white rose from the bush, we went back and found her missing," Elena mumbled, not meeting Demeter's eyes.

"We searched everywhere. We called her name and went to every single corner of the field and forest. She wasn't there. Persephone doesn't just run away from us," Katherine said, worry lacing her tone.

"Well then where is she? Like you said, she doesn't just run away from you," she demanded.

"I think..." Bonnie spoke up, all eyes turned to her, "I think she's been taken..."

"Taken? Who?"

"How should we know!" Katherine sighed, exasperated.

"I would watch your tone, nymph. You are in the presence of a God, need I remind you," Persephone's mother's eyes shone brightly with blazing fire.

"Or what? You'd turn me into a plant forever or some sort?" Katherine snorted, "That'll help finding your daughter a whole lot faster."

"You insolent -"

"Forgive her, Goddess Demeter. She is merely worried for Persephone and is not in her right mind to converse. I apologize," Elena stood in Demeter's way to Katherine, bowing her head low.

The worried mother hesitated before nodded. Persephone would not be pleased if she turned one of her friend into an inanimate object.

She smiled, remembering her daughter's warm, kind heart. Always full of light and compassion, Persephone. Who would ever want to hurt her? Who could ever do such a thing.

"There are no more information you would like to report to me?"

"No, dear Goddess, that is all," Bonnie said.

Demeter nodded grimly before disappearing into a golden mist.

Persephone's three companions bowed before straightening their stance and shared a worried glance.

* * *

There was nothing there! The field would go on and on and on and there would be nothing there except for the ever-growing weed and dark, grey sky.

The sound of wind blowing through the dried weed, the feeling of her bare feet slapping against the cold ground and the shiver that constantly ran up her spine left her terrified and afraid. For the first time in her life, Persephone was scared.

She missed Elena and Katherine and Bonnie and her mom, even if they didn't get along very well, she was still close to her and what Persephone wouldn't give right then to be able to go back to the life she knew.

But instead, she was stuck here in the Underworld. Big thanks to Hades for that part.

The Goddess huffed and ran a hand through her hair. It was knotted and dirty and it itches. Ugh! Talking about Hades, where was he? Wasn't he suppose to greet her or torture her or do whatever it is that he was planning to do to her? Instead he left her here, in the middle of Weedworld! Yes, she just came up a fitting name for the sadistic land.

Persephone dragged her sorry self onward although not knowing where she was going. It has to end somewhere, right? She thought as she went on.

The Spring Goddess didn't make it too far before the realization of her necessities dawn to her.

She was in the middle of nowhere. With no food or water or ambrosia. No sunlight. No living things. No water to wash and change. No place to relieve herself. No nothing. How was she going to survive?

Oh gods. Was she even alive? She stopped dead in her tracks and checked for signs that she is.

Her pulse was pumping, her heart beating and her lungs contracting in her chest. She was not dead, then. But what if the dead could breath, had a pulse and a heart beating down here?

Persephone was gripped with immediate fear that drove her on. She needed to get out here. She needed to go back to Earth.

Finally, she reached upon a river, flowing endlessly through the field and doesn't seem to stop for as far she can see. Persephone almost dove into the water for a drink before shrinking back and remembering where she was. There are five rivers in the Underworld, she repeated her mother's words in her head but as hard as she tried, she couldn't get herself to remember the names. Sighing in defeat once again, she looked around for something to eat or a tree trunk to rest against.

To her delight, she found a promenade tree not far from where she stood through the top of the weed. She made her way to it and picked one of the ripest looking fruit there. The fragrance was enchanting and mouth watering, especially in her state of hunger. Lifting one of the seeds to her mouth, almost eating.

"The food in the Underworld is the most tempting food of all. It might really be one of the best you'll ever eat but the price to pay is that you'll have to stay there forever. And there is no way back from it."

Bonnie's words rang in her ears, making her drop the promenade, grunting loudly and kicking the tree trunk hard, not caring if she looked uncivilized and mother would never condone such behavior.

Sighing again, she slumped down the trunk and curled into a ball. Her sleeveless dress did little to warm her body from the cold and her bare feet was sore from touching the hard ground. Her body ache from the excessive walking and she felt tired. Her eyelids drooped lower and lower until her eyes were closed and she instantly fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Demeter searched high and low, questioning each and everyone she saw and did not hesitate to destroy the whole harvest of that family if the answer is not the one that she desired. She took the forms of many creatures, big or small and if she deemed it useful, she would be it.

Demeter - the Goddess Of Fertility, Nature and the Seasons was now the Goddess Of Destruction and Famine. The devastation she left in her wake after each city she went through was destroying mankind day by day. And there was no stopping it unless her precious daughter is returned to her.

* * *

The feeling of someone watching her made Persephone jolted awake and yelped in surprise at the figure before her.

He was dressed in a simple white chiton and sandals, his muscular arms and legs shown along with his angular jaw with stubble adorning it. His eyes were piercing blue, almost like hers but a deeper shade and he had an amused smirk on his face which made her wanting to slap it off.

"Who are you?" she asked sleepily.

"I am Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus," he smiled at her and noticed the dimples on his cheeks.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" Looking up at him from her seat, she cocked her head to the side, wondering why she didn't see him earlier in the field.

"I was not. I was merely wandering the endlessly before coming upon a beautiful maiden falling asleep," He grinned at her, his accent obvious and she found it attractive. Almost like a voice she's heard before...

"Oh..." she trailed, still slightly dazed that someone was really here with her. "Why are you here?"

"Have you not noticed?" He cocked a brow at her. "We are in the Elysian Field and I am a fallen hero, which I assume you are one, also."

"No. I'm no hero nor am I fallen but I will be if I get stuck here." She scrambled to get to her feet, sleeping for hours in that position was not great for her muscles.

A hand appear in her sight and she looked up, welcoming his smile in the forsaken place. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. It didn't escape her notice how hard and rough his hand were and that they fit perfectly with hers.

"You are not deceased, then."

"Thank gods, no. I am Per -" she caught herself. She wouldn't want some soul running around the place saying there's a Goddess here now would she? What if Hades dropped her on his way to his temple? What ludicrous thoughts you are hoarding, Persephone! She scolded herself.

Sighing, she decided not to reveal too much about herself until she found a way to get out. Without begging Hades for the way. Who even know whether he'll help her or not! "I'm Caroline." She smiled.

"Well, Caroline, it so seems that you are at the wrong part of the Elysian Field. Come with me." Klaus grinned again, showing off his dimples as he tugged her forward and began dragging her back and through the endless weed field.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Persephone glanced up at him several times on the way, catching his gaze now and then but dropping it immediately as she stared into his blue eyes. They held amusement and puzzlement. What was there to be amused and puzzled about? She had no clue.

After what seemed like hours of traveling, she gave up, sitting straight down onto the earth and refusing to go any further.

"No. It's useless! There's nothing there!" She crossed her arms.

"There is, now will you trust me?" He held out his hand like before, waiting impatiently for her to take it.

"No. We barely even know each other."

"Fine. Then do you want to get some colors other than white, black and grey into your eyesight?"

"I already saw blue and brown," she mumbled, looking down.

He chuckled and before she knew it, Persephone was up and in his arms. Eyes wide, her arms flew instinctively around his neck. Klaus smirked as he strode forward, his arms behind her knees and back. Indignant, she slapped his chest and he pretended to drop her by throwing her up slightly then catching her low in the air. She squealed, her heart rate picking up and fear flooded her for a moment, making him laugh. Persephone wiggled and struggled to get down but he just held her closer to him, walking off. She finally stopped after a while, choosing another tactic: fuming.

"You know, you missed blonde," he whispered to her.

"Huh?" She raised her face to his, her lips inches from his.

"The colors you've seen here. You missed blonde," his tone amuse as he explained.

"Where -" The mess at the top her head came to mind and she half groaned, half laughed. "It must be horrible, smelling that thing, huh?"

"It's quite nice, actually. Earthy, flowery and almost rain."

No. No! Persephone, The Goddess of Spring did not blush!

Klaus laughed, the sound was deep and light at the same time. It made her heart pound.

As time passed in silence, Persephone started drift away. Her eyelids fluttering close and dropped completely before being jerked awake as Klaus lowered her down.

"We're here, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear, his hot breath brushing her hair before standing up straight and she shuddered.

In her eyes, it was paradise in hell. Various shades of pink, green, purple, blue... assaulted her eyes, leaving her speechless. The ground was covered in a blanket of greenery, birds chirping in the trees. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful.

But even beauty had its limits. As she stared up at the sky, it was the same murky grey, sad and unwavering. It looked hauntingly beautiful. Everything glowed vibrantly but there was no life to it. Everything seemed... fake.

"Well, it the Underworld." she sighed aloud, glancing over her shoulder to Klaus. He nodded and she noticed the grey, depressed looking weed field. Looking back and forth between the field and the forest before her, the differences were worlds apart, yet not so different from each other.

"How?" she questioned in amazement.

"Hell is the land of the dead. You said the dead has to always be doom and gloom? Just a little hypocritical."

She grinned widely, letting her feet touch the soft grass before running in full speed into the forest, not noticing that a simple soul couldn't answer the question so simply and so matter-of-factually.

He smirked at her enthusiasm to see life, even if its life force was the dead. She acted so much like a child, scrambling to explore new beauty ahead and squealing when she picked up on a particularly pretty one.

"So why are you here, Caroline? You never told me," With hands clasped behind him, he tried to sound casual and not trying to pry information from her.

"Hades took me," she said, standing up and looking at him, flowers bunched in her slender fingers.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He took me out of the blue when I was out gathering flowers with my friends. Sincerely, I do not know what he want of me. It's not like there's anything I can offer to him," she shrugged, turning back to her task at hand.

"But he's not here." Klaus smirked inwardly at the irony.

"No. I haven't seen him since that day. I mean, if you kidnap a person to Hell, you might as well tell her what is it you want from her?! Not let her rot in the middle of nowhere while there's a perfectly beautiful forest on the edge of it! I sincerely do not understand that mongrel! He thinks he can just take a maiden whenever he wants and just let her be on herself to die!"

"That is a brave speech for a mortal girl." Persephone did not see the way his eyes darken to coal, his hands balled up into fists at his side nor did she noticed the way his voice turned low and dangerous.

"Yeah, well, he can kill me right now and what good would come of it? He wouldn't be able to get what he want out of me and I'm already considered dead here if I can't get out," she seethed, snatching the flowers from the ground and branches instead of gently plucking them, stomping her feet harshly when she needed to move around.

"So I take it you don't appreciate his actions?" Klaus grunted.

"Don't appreciate his actions? Pfft. It's all I can do to not marching up to his temple and strangle him alive. Stupid, petty God -"

His black eyes were seeing red, his knuckles were white and the veins on his neck looked like they were going to pop any second.

"God Of The Dead. Please. If he's one why didn't he kill himself. I bet it's like a party in his head and -"

Klaus marched up to her, his strides wide, shaking from fury as her words spurred him on effortlessly.

No girl, God or mortal, speak about him like that. No girl treated death so lightly. No girl speaks such insolent words about him and expect him to let her live!

As he reached out to turn her around, Klaus disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Gone.

Persephone was cursing incisively when the silence greeted her and empty space welcomed her gaze. Where did Klaus go?

In his temple, Hades appeared on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm rest whilst his arm reached out for the goblet of ambrosia, downing it in one gulp.

His fortress was dark, the four walls covered with death stories, forever marked there like trophies. Torches were the only light illuminating the room, bringing an eerie, cold and lonely feeling. Despair, sorrow and depression.

Ignorant, stupid, impudent, moronic, contemptuous little Goddess.

How dare she speak of him like he was nothing more than a mere insect, the scum of the Earth?! Who did she think she was?! Calling him a mongrel! Unbelievable! Not even the almighty Zeus dare to call him so! And that girl had the nerve to -

He grumbled then forcefully threw the empty goblet against the wall. His chest heaving up and down as he contemplated his next moves.

And to think he made that garden for her, assuming she'd at least thank him for it but no, she had to go on and insult him with all her might. That girl will be the dead of him or she'll be dead if she kept it up.

"Erinyes!" He shouted, his command echoing off the walls in a show of power.

Through the massive stone doors, three Furies flew in and landed on the cold ground, their heads down low. The Erinyes were a sight for sore eyes. Their skin wrinkling and crumples, their lower torso was some kind of serpent and their wing weren't pink or blue. They were wide and intimidating, as were their eyes, which burned with destruction and retribution.

"Yes, Lord Hades," one of them speak, its voice high pitched.

"Make sure the daughter of Demeter is bathed, rested, dressed and is waiting for me in my chambers. And make sure you appear in human form. We don't want the brat to die of horror before she saw the rest of the Underworld."

The three creatures snickered.

"Go!" He growled and they took off in a hurry.

She wanted to know what is it he intended on doing with her, didn't she? Well, he was going to let her know what exactly he wanted from her.

Hades smirked sinister a quirk of his lips over the rim of his new goblet of ambrosia as Persephone was escorted by the three Furies to her fate.

** HollisterandGames asked why I didn't use the character's real name and I decided to answer her here for future readers. If I use the character's name, then it would just be TVD with Greek Mythology on the side and I don't want that. I want this story to be both and blend them in a equally shared way. I already use their personality and looks so if I'm going to use their names, too and just keep the story then the Greek side will be faded a little and also if you hear the character's names it'll just cloud your judgement of them in my story. **

** So I hope you liked it! And vote by reviewing because it's for your best interest, after all. And I would like to thank Mandy Mikaelson, my facebook friend who gave me the amazing idea and I just do the plotting and writing... that sounded evil... Ok, then, have a good day/night, sweethearts! ;)**

** Jen out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Heat

** Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey is officially the theme song for this story. Check out my profile after chapter 5 for the whole playlist :)**

**First, I would like to apologize about four things. 1. I did not thank you for your support for this story in the last chapter. Thank you for your reviewing, favorited and following this story. I appreciated them very much and it warms my heart knowing that you enjoyed my story. And maybe my ramblings, too, who knows. 2. I am so sorry to 2 couples' fandom for this is the result of the voting:**

***Katherine and Elijah: I I I I**

***Matt and Rebekah: I I I**

***Jeremy and Anna/Damon and Elena: I**

**3. There has been a slight change in the plot since the story of Theseus and Helen is... quite sad and not so adventurous so I have decided to change the couple's role. Here is the characters' name in the story and I would like to suggest that you write this down because it's quite confusing and hard to remember (it's in no particular order) and those in the story who didn't appear in the list are either very very small characters so I didn't bother to find a name or there is no one in TVD to fit that role. The other characters will start appearing in the story from chapter 5 and on to give Klaroline room to build the foundation for their relationship.**

**Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

**Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

**Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

**Demeter - Liz Forbes**

**Eros - Matt Donovan**

**Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

**Alcestis - April Young**

**Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

**Minthe - Haley**

**Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

**Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

**Theseus - Trevor**

**Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

**Helios - Mason Lockwood**

**Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

**Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

**Artemis - Lexi Branson**

**Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

**Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

**Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

**Hera - Sage**

**Athena - Meredith Fell**

**Ares - Atticus Shane**

**Hebe - Anna**

**Helen - Rose**

**Admetus - Alexander**

**4. I noticed that my double spacing was unspaced when copied to ffn and I apologize for the inconvenience because I really hate it, too when authors change scenes but doesn't indicates so. But I can't seem to find a way to do that without ffn deleting it. Any suggestions?**

**Enough of my ramblings, enjoy!**

Where did he go? She wondered as she looked around for the sight of light brown curls and that annoying amused smirk. He couldn't disappear into thin air now, could he? Can souls and ghosts do that? She didn't know.

Furrowing her brows, she gathered her flowers into one hand, deliberating between going deeper into the forest to look for him or just be patient and wait here until he shows up again. Will he show up again? Persephone frowned at the thought. Isn't that why he left in the first place? To get away from her? Was she that bad of a company to keep?

She pursed her lips, her chest constricted at the thought. Did she just lose her only friend in this Hell hole? Even if he was a ghost?

No, she decided. She wasn't that bad of a friend, people enjoyed her presence. Maybe he had something that needed to be done. But what is there for a soul to do in the Underworld?

Sounds of footsteps closing in snapped her out of her reverie and she lifted her head to see three girls walking toward her in a triangle formation, like one of those obnoxious females in Elena's village.

"Come, Persephone, Lord Hades demands your needs to be cared for," the girl in the middle said, her tone indifferent and the way she said Persephone's name made her blood boil. She didn't even bow to her!

''That will be Goddess Persephone to you, you insolent girl! And you may tell Hades that I need not to be taken care of!" She said in her authoritative voice.

The gal had the guts to smirk at her. Persephone was just about to let her rage take over and turn all three girls into trees forever when snakes started to grow from their heads, talons grew from their fingers and wings sprouted from their backs. Skin began to crinkle up, eyes pitch black, legs became tails. It was then that Persephone knew they were Erinyes.

She was panicking, trying to use her magic against the Furries but it was weak and she was already up in the air before she regained her right mind. Persephone cried out as she looked down at her feet. They were flying past the weed field, miles above ground with her feet dangling below her. She wanted to struggle, to fight back and being landed painfully on her backside on the ground, back to square one was better than being taken to Hades but they soon pass through the weed field and the Asphodel Meadows came into sight.

Persephone stared.

Souls upon souls stood, floating so close to each other and not moving an inch. It was like they were immobilized and the space that they stood in was wider than any field or meadow that she's known. The eerie, cold feeling was back and running up and down her spine. Out of nowhere, she was afraid of death. She knew that it's extremely hard, almost near impossible to kill a God but what if one day someone found a way to kill the gods? And they decided to kill her?

She stared at each and every soul down there. This is where most normal people went, this is where the dead go to. Just standing like that for gods know how long.

Turning her head to her right, she caught sight of the Styx and the Field Of Punishment. Moans and screams and pleads coming from the red, sinister looking land. It was a contrast to the Asphodel Meadows, whereas the meadows was a dull black and grey, the field was a blazing red and yellow color of fire and blood. Things that made Persephone shuddered.

What did those men do to deserve that kind of torture and punishment was beyond her.

Avoiding her gaze from the terrible things happening literally underneath her nose, she focused on The Styx and its red and black current, carrying things from mortal pass on. Jeweleries, book, pictures, letters,... It carried memories that the people passed away held dearly to or their worst fear. What if one day when she perished her things would end up there, just like any other important mortal.

To her shame, Persephone did not want to be just another person. She did not want to be another Goddess thinking the world is already at her feet, going day by day staring at her reflection in the mirrors. She wanted to be remembered, to be worshipped.

The Furries dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground with a thud. She glared at them but knew she was nothing more than a mere prisoner here.

The three hideous sisters instantly shifted back to their disguises and quickly guided Persephone to a room where a bath and new clothings were laid out. The candles burning low and the ground was once again a hard stone surface.

They had the decency to leave after that.

Persephone thought for a moment to not take a bath, fearing that Hades might be watching but every time she glanced at the hot, clear water, her determination wavered. Hades be damned, she thought as she began stripping down her peplos and climbing into the tub.

Lowering herself slowly, her senses filled with the sweet, heavenly smell of rain and floral. She smiled, remembering Klaus's description of her fragrance.

Caroline. She had told him. Why was she so afraid of him knowing who she was? She wasn't. She just didn't think it would be good if souls and ghosts ran around, telling each other that there was a Goddess there. They could kidnap her and suck the life out of her for all she knew.

Calm down, Persephone. Calm down... she told herself, her mind running wild with crazy thoughts.

Closing her lids, she slid down under water until it was fully enveloping her whole body.

Blue eyes, light brown curls and dimples shown came up to mind. She smiled. Persephone wondered what Hades looked like. Dark hair, eyes, beard and heart? He should be somewhere close to that with a twisted face and a creepy smile. That would totally capture his nature perfectly.

She was stupid to have never paid attention to him. All she knew about him was from the lessons she took about the Underworld and its ruler and she never felt the need to see the God of Death in person. Who would want to end their life early that way?

Her delicate skin welcomed the warm water happily. Why is it that the weather had to be so cold? Isn't the creepy, dreadful, gruesome scenery not enough to make anyone frightened?

The Goddess sat in there for a while longer, scrubbing the dirt out of her hair and off her skin until the water went cold. Sighing, she got out, taking a towel to dry herself before slipping into the chiton that was laid out for her. At least Hades had taste, she thought ruefully though thankful to be clean again.

Grunting, Persephone cracked the door open, glancing both sides, making sure no dead person or Furry was there and crept along the wall. There was only two ways. One led to a massive door made out of human bones and the other led to the front, where she was brought in. She had no intention on going back out there. Nor she was going through the bony doors.

Persephone settled for a door randomly for she was tired after that warm bath and did not wish to wander anywhere any longer, she also cracked this door open and peeked inside. There was a candle burning on the table near the bed. And a goblet of ambrosia sitting on the table along with the candles. The room was unoccupied it seemed. Taking a chance, she went in and shut the door. Hesitating a moment then lunging for the goblet and downing it in record time. The magic sustenance making her energy returning back to her and her brain working faster.

Setting the goblet down, she didn't miss a second before jumping full force onto the bed, giggling. It was something she enjoyed doing although her mother never approved of it.

Persephone snuggled into the soft pillow and pulled the covers over her. It was by no means warm by it was sufficient enough...

* * *

Klaus watched as the blonde girl fell asleep. He wasn't letting her get away with what she said but he was reminded why he was so drawn to her in the first place. Her beauty, her light and her childishness. Those things can be so comforting in this world. The world that always treated him with fear and loathed him to no end.

Yes, he was evil. There was no denying that. He was the devil and the Lord Of The Dead. But people never could see pass the title. So why make them? They would not see pass the title he had unwillingly earned because of his brother who banished him here then why would he make them? He was the outcast of the family. He was surrounded by darkness when his brothers and sister were up there living in the limelight. Yes, he was bitter. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zeus from his throne in the sky and throw him into this hole and see if he can manage things down here.

Oh the mighty Zeus. He snorted. No. For once, things would go his way. He was going to get the girl and she was to be his. Forever.

* * *

The wailing of a woman drew people out to the streets, everyone stared at her as she passed by but did not dare ask what was she doing nor did they have the courage to console her for it would only drew trouble into their own home.

"Persephone! Persephone!" she called relentlessly before disappearing into a golden mist.

For almost five days had gone by and she has not laid eyes on her daughter nor did she find any useful information about her whereabouts. Demeter was devasted.

For every family, for every person she asked and did not get the answer she wanted, she would curse their harvest and they would starve for the season. When she asked the trees, they shook their heads no. When she asked the mountains, they stood motionlessly no. When she asked the earth, it just sat there staring up at her no. And when she asked the sea, its waves would slapped against shore in a sad motion, mourning with her. Demeter was hopelessly in sorrow and pain. And along with her, the unfortunate citizens of the cities that she passed.

Gods and Goddesses came to her and shared her pain but she knew they would never get her agony.

For they would never understand the love for an only child.

* * *

"Ugh... go away, mother... no... five more minutes, mother..." Persephone stirred in her sleep filled with dead souls and a grey weed field.

"Persephone! Lord Hades demands your presence immediately!" The Furry said in its human voice.

Persephone bolted from the bed when she heard his name mentioned.

"Put the peplos on and go to the door at the end of the corridor, if that's not obvious," its sketchy voice rang in her ears before the sound of door opening and closing filled the room.

Groaning, she stepped off the bed. Well, might as well go see what is it that he wants and maybe then she'll be able to get out of this place.

* * *

"Zeus, brother, we should tell the unfortunate mother about her daughter's fate," Poseidon said grimly, observing the Goddess as she destroyed every living thing in her path and lives in the process.

"Nonsense. She would surely take her back without thinking twice about it. It is time her daughter find a suitor and settle down with. She is of age and if that woman won't stop denying every proposal her daughter got, Persephone would have to be alone for the rest of her existence!"

"Being unmarried is not uncommon for a God. Look at Athena and Artemis or even Hestia! They all remained a untouched by a man and refused to gget married and look how they've turned out."

"Blasted miserable and uptight, you mean," Zeus raised an eyebrow at his brother, which he rolled his eyes. "Besides, do not forget that she is a child of mine, also. And it is my duty to prevent her from living such a lifestyle as Athena, Artemis and Hestia is," he stated.

"But, brother, think about it, Demeter could -"

"Enough! She is my daughter and therefore it is my duty to take care of her, not yours and from here on out, I forbid anyone from telling Demeter about her daughter and where she's been taken. Spread the words, brother. This discussion is over once and for all."

* * *

The blonde maiden walked into chamber, her brows furrowed as she took in her surroundings, still feeling quite grossed out from having to touch the skeleton doorknob.

The chamber was extensive and was, unsurprisingly, dark and gloomy. The torches hung on the far wall, more bones, more skeletons and more engravings of the dead, she thought sarcastically in her head. But something stood out.

A stack of papers were put in the corner of the room. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Persephone reached for one of them and unrolled it. It was a picture of her at the Winter Solstice, captured in exquisite details. Who knew Hades had an artistic eye?

"I could never quite captured the true beauty of that one particular subject," a low voice called from behind her. Caught and taken aback, she dropped the scroll, searching for the source and coming upon a figure at the end of the room with his torso illuminated by the light but his face hidden from sight.

"Show yourself," she finally found her voice and spoke, letting it echoing of the walls.

"Don't you see me, love? Because I see you just fine," he chuckled, amusement lacing his tone and she noticed his accent. No it couldn't be. It was too low and too husky to be Klaus's.

Angered, she marched to his direction, wanting nothing more than to see this man appearance and why he hid it so but when she reached him, he disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

She blinked.

"You can't catch me, darling, have you not noticed that you're in my territory and darkness is all around you?" he teased.

She searched for him again and spotted him beside the bed, his face still hidden, running this time with one hand lifting up her dress, Persephone also got to him but it was not before he was gone.

"Missed. Try again, sweetheart," she looked behind and raced to him, his flirtatious tone getting her nerves. She could almost feel his smirk in the shadows. But he was gone.

"Over here..." he called.

Acting like an idiot, Persephone ran from one corner of the room to the other, all to find the face in the shadows.

"Come on, Hades! What have the Lord Of The Dead got to be so afraid to face me? Is it that you're afraid that I'll despise you for all eternity if you showed you face?" Persephone spat, tired with sweat running down her back, on her forehead, sticking to her hair and into the valley between her bosom.

"Quite the contrary, love. I'm afraid that if you ever saw my face you'll be hopelessly in love with me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show yourself!" She crossed her arms, her back straight, showing him that she was not afraid of him. That was until a gush of cold wind blew out all of the candles' glow. "Hades?"

Persephone turned from side to side, searching with her eyes but all that greeted her was darkness.

A warm breath fanned across her naked neck and she froze, her heart pumping furiously in her chest and fear gripped her in a vicious grip.

She was completely defenseless down here comparing to him. She was at his mercy and she prayed to her father that nothing was going to happen to her. Her prayers were unanswered.

The breathing on her neck came closer and closer, hotter and hotter against her cold skin, burning it with heat. There was a lump in her throat as she swallowed, unable to move. After for what felt like an eternity, his warm, full lips connected with her shoulder and she sighed in content for reasons she could not comprehend.

They moved slowly at first, sucking gently on the skin there before trailing up her neck, his large, rough hands came to rest at the swell of her hips, steadying her.

Persephone was shaking. For what? Anticipation or fear she did not know for right then her senses were overloading as they tried to find the right course of actions, resulting in her standing like a statue. That didn't mean her heart was, too.

His lips moved to caress the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, his stubble tickling her neck and she shuddered in delight whilst his hands sliding up the length of her upper body, skimming the sides of her bosom.

"Such beautiful curves..." his voice sultry and filled with need as he fidgeted with her peplos's brooch until the whole attire dropped to the floor with a thud.

Hades continued his administration on her body, his greedy hands coming up and fill her chest in his palms, pinching her peaks with his fingers. Her body became alight with heat even though the temperature in the room never changed. Her breathing were ragged and as he sucked on her neck, making sure it would leave a mark later on, a moan was building up in her throat but she refused to release it for it would be the most humiliating she'll ever done.

"Turn," he whispered in her ears and to his amazement, she did exactly what he asked, her mind not fully functioning. His hands fell from her chest, one rested at her hip while the other one coming up to lift her face to his, the cold air hitting her skin, making her shiver slightly. He lowered his mouth to hers, stopping when they were inches from each other, their breath mixing together. He surveyed her gorgeous face in the dark and saw her eyes fluttered close, satisfied, he connected his mouth to hers with so much force she stepped back a little.

Persephone was tentative at first but as Hades drew her bottom lip into his and bit down on it, her resistance cracked. Circling her arms around him and pulling him closer, she opened her mouth for him and he happily took the invitation, diving into her sweet taste and wanting nothing more than to drown in her fragrance.

It was hard for her not to notice his obvious arousal pressed up against her as it was for him not to smell it from her. Four hands sliding up, down and across, exploring each other freely. His came a stop at her bottom, squeezing it slightly while hers got tangled in his soft hair.

He began pushing her back toward the bed and she complied, moving hastily back and pounced on it a few times for he pushed her down before his lips returned to hers. His hands coming between their heated bodies and cupped her heated core and she gasped into his mouth before they were trailing down her neck and shoulder, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

Persephone let out the moan she'd been holding in when he took one of her stiff peak into his mouth as he put more pressure onto her core. His free hand used to brace himself up. And just like that, a flood gate of moans and groans of pleasure left her mouth with no sensor or no embarrassment.

It didn't take long after before she reached her climax, shuddering wildly and shaking all over. His mouth returned to her and he pressed himself to her stomach, making her gasped.

Then he was gone.

Persephone's lids flew open and she sat up looking for him. The candles had been lid back and there was no sign of him.

Just her and the cold, dark room.

**So? What do you think? I'm really new at writing erotica. I hope it was not porn or smut. I don't hate those in particular but I just don't want it in my story. I'm open to criticism about my writing in general and I don't go crazy on people who does. Feel free to ask anything and I'll answer or just simply saying that you liked my story :) This (sexy scene) was never in my intention to write but given the nature of Greek Mythology and Persephone/Hades needed another bond, something they have no control over to truly understand their bond so this is how it came out.**

**Also I will be updating at midnight on Saturdays or some time on Sundays regularly. I didn't promised this before because I was not sure if I could keep that promise but now I'm sure.**

**Thank you and no thank you, Mandy Makaelson for giving me the wonderful idea. It's wearing me out! Unable to stop writing.**

**And last but not least, I will be the snob of an author and would like to ask to nicely to recommend this story to your friends if you liked it. :)**

**Or Hades will kill you in your sleep.**

**Jen out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

** Hey! So... update! Also, I should also mention that the facts and fiction parts of this story is really hard to track since I've been twisting mostly everything, little or small, so don't believe any stuff that's been written here.**

** Check my profile after chapter 5 for the story's playlist. :)**

** To answer a guest's question, I am going to focuse solely on Hades and Persephone, of course but the two couples that I have decided to put in play a big part in the changing of the two main characters so I just wanted to dig a little deeper as to why they would be there and also, to play with the two couples that had yet to really belong together on my TV screen so...**

** Enjoy! Character List:**

** Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

** Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

** Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

** Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

** Demeter - Liz Forbes**

** Eros - Matt Donovan**

** Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

** Alcestis - April Young**

** Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

** Minthe - Haley**

** Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

** Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

** Theseus - Trevor**

** Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

** Helios - Mason Lockwood**

** Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

** Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

** Artemis - Lexi Branson**

** Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

** Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

** Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

** Hera - Sage**

** Athena - Meredith Fell**

** Ares - Atticus Shane**

** Hebe - Anna**

** Helen - Rose**

** Admetus - Alexander**

He was intoxicated.

Everything about her drove him crazy. Her skin, her voice, her smell and her moans. She was the definition of a temptress. Her beauty rivalled Aphrodite's and her scent calles shame upon the most enchanting aroma in all of the worlds. She was going to be the death of him. And he was the Lord Of The Dead.

Hades could still remember the smell of her arousal vividly and like the creep he was, Hades raised his the hand that was lucky enough to go near her sacred spot to his nostrils, taking a deep breath.

He shuddered at the high feeling and goosebumps crawled on his skin.

Persephone was close to walking out of that room without her maidenhead intact, but he refrained himself. When he took it away from her, she would be his wife and she would be begging him for it. Unlike back there. She was unwilling, he knew. Part of her was, anyway. But when that moment came, she would have no other thoughts than the feeling of him inside her...

Gods! How can nature torture him so!

* * *

It was like it never happened; but she knew better for her clothes were still on the floor and her heart clwouldn't stop its slamming against her ribs.

They were close... So agonizing close...

What? No, Persephone. You do not want to do _that_ to Hades! She thought. But as she delved into the possibility, she realized that she _did _want him to do it.

His hands traveling up and down her body, touching places no other man or God had ever touched before, leaving her hot and heavy, wanting, craving his touch and the warmth his hands have brought.

Persephone flushed at the memory, biting her lip and feeling his taste at the tip of her tongue. She would have thought he tasted like death and dead fishes and rotten flesh but it was the sweet taste of ambrosia and mint leaves. It drove her wild and broke her concentration of resistance. His lips rough and soft at the same time enveloped hers perfectly as he invaded her mouth.

Persephone shook herself from the haze and stood up from the bed, the cold air hitting her skin once again, reminding her where she was and who she was with.

Why did she let him do it? Why did she kissed him back? What in the worlds was she thinking?

Frowning, she snatched up her peplos from the ground, putting it on and tried a little bit too hard not to think of the moment when he slipped it off her. The way his mouth felt on her shoulder, up her neck...

Persephone unconsciously traced her hand on the side of her neck to the trail that he'd left, eyes closing and head tilted to the side.

Suddenly, as if realizing what she was doing, she instantly dropped her hand, embarrassed that she was even thinking of it and let alone enjoying it. Persephone flushed again and looked around. What was she to do now?

Her eyes landed on the soft bed, ghosts of her actions on it haunting her but she didn't care. Not yet. She was not tired even if mentally she was.

Persephone walked back to the table of scrolls and charcoals, lifting one up and examined it, and another one, and another one and she decided she would be stubbornly set on a task to look inside Hades's soul and find the real him behind the title, as Elena put it.

* * *

"And alas, she awakens!" An amused, accented voice rang out beside her as she blinked her slumber away.

Turning her head to the side, Persephone saw Klaus sitting crossed leg beside her, grinning his dimpled smile down at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What? Where am I?" She sat up, glancing around, she noticed that she was back in the forest and everything glowed a shade of fraudulent now that she thought of it. "Why am I here?"

"You were sleeping here, remember?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She met his gaze with a confused one.

"No, I was sleeping in Hades's chamber after he..." Persephone gulped and looked away from Klaus, afraid of what she might see in his gaze.

"He what, Caroline? What did he do?" He asked gently, touching her shoulder lightly as she peeked at him before moving her gaze away.

"He... me..." she mumbled, looking down.

"What?"

"He..." She took a deep breath. "Touched me. Intimately."

Persephone blushed scarlet at the memories.

"He did? And how did you feel about it?"

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean what went on between you two is your business but I just want to know if you're okay," he explained.

"Why do you care?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and she recalled how Hades's accent had been close to Klaus's.

"Aren't we friends? Friends care about each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." she sighed. "I feel... confused and stupid and... and just... weird."

He nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I mean, he didn't tell me what is it that he wanted from me! Or rather I just didn't ask but that's the point! I've met him! Well, part of him because his face was hidden but the point is I still don't know what he wants from me! And when he touched me, I... I couldn't move away! I just stood there, frozen and let him do whatever he wanted with me! I was so stupid and my mind wasn't right! And sincerely, it's kind of creepy since, you know, Hades technically _is _my uncle and he..." Her hands flying around to emphasize her point, her voice would stretch and go higher to add to the dramatic effect and those blue orbs were wide, darting from one place to another as her hair flew everywhere around her face. "Ugh! I give up! It's too frustrating to think about! Can we just forget the subject and go flower picking?" She batted her eyelashes at him, clasping her hand together and making her pleading face.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You are attracted to him even though you haven't seen his face and he is your uncle but you're fighting it because you think that he's a bad person and your captor?"

"Where did you come up with that?" Her face dropped.

"From what you said." He shrugged.

She laughed. "I am not attracted to him in any human or God way possible."

"Keep lying to yourself, love," he said, standing up and holding out a hand toward her.

Persephone looked up at him, blinking a few times and took it.

"Whatever," she mumbled, relenting. In her head, she thought that his words were outrageous! She was not attracted to Hades in any way imaginable but her subconscious agreed with him.

If she wasn't attracted to him then how did she lost her mind when he touched her? How did she gave up resisting him and how did she even reached climax if she wasn't attracted to him? Persephone pursed her lips into a tight line, still not giving into the obvious fact.

Klaus held her hand as she began dragging him through the forest, pointing and forcing him through a tedious time of girly activities.

"Why did I befriend you, again?" he groaned as he watched her climb up a tree and almost falling three times.

"Because you like looking at me while I sleep!" She shouted down.

It was true so he shrugged and she grinned, continuing her path, crawling slowly on a frail branch that was shaking as she moved.

"Be careful!" He shouted up. Why couldn't the girl settle for the ones down here?

"I know!" She called back, stretching her arms as far as it would go. The flower touched the tip of her fingers and she inched her body up little bit more, making the branch shake. Just a little bit more...

Crack!

Persephone's eyes went wide as she felt the branch disappeared from under her. She let out a shriek, pinching her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of body against the grass and fisting her hands into a defensive pose.

Nothing happened.

She opened one eye and saw Klaus chuckling.

"It's not funny!" She fumed.

"It was. You should have seen your face, love. You looked adorable," he laughed, putting a crossed arms and pouting Persephone, or to him, Caroline onto the earth. He then reached behind her, plucking the pink flower from the broken branch and tucking it along with her hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful," he breathed as his fingers trailed down her face to her chin, lifting the embarrassed Goddess's face up. "It's what you almost died for, the least it can do is enhancing your beauty. And here I thought women did ludicrous things for their appearance," he grinned when she slapped his hand away and stomped pass him.

* * *

"I'm worried, girls. What if she's dead?" Elena spoke.

"Do not say such things, El! We must keep a light view on this situation. Persephone could be happy wherever she's at," Katherine said.

The other two stared at her like she's lost her mind. She sighed, "Okay, so not happy. But maybe her captor would have the decency to not treat her like crap, then."

"Such polite words, Kathy," Bonnie snorted.

"Such polite actions, Bon Bon." Katherine smiled and they all laughed before silencing once again.

"Who do you think took her?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"I don't know. The list is almost nonexistent because who doesn't like Persephone?" Elena quirked her lips as she remembered her friend's bright nature that drove some people mad.

"I hope she's alright, wherever she is." Katherine said and they all agreed.

If the culprit was ever caught and Persephone was somehow harmed, the consequences that person was going to face would be unpredictable.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself," she asked him.

Persephone was sitting on the soft grass with Klaus's head in her lap and her hand running through his hair, relishing in the fact that the fun she's had with Klaus in a day rivalled the times when she was with Elena, Bonnie and Katherine. Was it even a day yet? Or was it more than a day? She didn't know. Everything was so grey and there was no sun nor moon to tell the time.

Ugh! Hades made her feel so powerless!

"What do you want to know, love?" He smiled, not opening his eyes, enjoying the soft caressing of her hand.

"Umm... what were your favorite things to do?" Persephone blurted out.

"I used to practice swordplay with my brothers. When we were close," he added.

"You have brothers?" Her tone surprised. "You've never mentioned them."

"Yes, well, as I said, we are not close now as we were then."

"Oh, is it because you're..." she trailed, her hand stopping in its course.

"No. It was before that. I do not wish to speak of it," Klaus took her hand and kissed it gently, his lonely eyes stared up at her and she offered him a sad smile.

"Of course," she spoke softly, returning to her task.

"Now you, I am curious about. Tell me, Caroline, aside from gathering flowers and feeling the need to climb every tree there is to reach the prettiest one -" he rolled his eyes and she giggled "- what do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I enjoy spending time with my friends: Elena, Bonnie and Katherine. Elena is a human and is very shy and timid while Katherine is more of the strong on outside and soft on the inside kind of girl. Bonnie is calm and neutral. Bon and Kathy are nymphs by the way and of course, there's me, the neurotic, control freak and energized girl of the whole bunch. We talk about almost anything and everything and we like teasing Elena about Damon, that's her boyfriend," Persephone rambled on and on about her group of companions as Klaus laid patiently listening to her, laughing inertly at the happiness and giddiness in her tone when she talked about her life and the people in it.

Klaus was almost sad that he was not a constant present in her past. The past that she spoke so fondly of. But he would be in her future from now on and one day, when people asked her about him, she would be able to speak of him with a strange smile on her face. That is, if she'll ever forgive him for kidnapping her.

"... so Elena blushed furiously when I told her that I knew what happened the night before and she denied it, saying she only kissed him and we actually burst out laughing. To think of it I kind of feel bad for laughing at her. Maybe I should apologize to her when I get out of here and - Oh my gods I'm rambling about my life, aren't I?" She asked, embarrassed and he just smiled his dimples smile at her. "I do that sometimes when I get nervous or that I get passionate about what I was saying. Elena and Bonnie found it endearing and cute but Katherine thought it was annoying, which I don't know whether or not to believe because she always says things backward and I just don't know which is which anymore and Damon told me it was annoying, also but my mom says -" she shut up, staring at his finger at her lips and looked away shamefully. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, love. I actually enjoy it as a matter of fact. It's a change in this gloomy world that we are in."

"Sorry. So that's about it for my life. Three best friends, a mother I love dearly but could not stand and an obnoxious friend because he is dating my friend," she smiled, putting a small blue flower in his light brown curls and laughed at how silly it looked.

"No confidant for yourself then, love? I imagine a beautiful girl such as yourself would get many suitors," he inquired, puzzled.

Who would not desire this beauty? This light that warms everybody's heart?

"There are, but I was not interested or most was after Elena but got turned down so they came to me. Oh wait, there was this one boy from Elena's village that I used to admire from afar..."

"Who was the lucky lad?" Klaus managed to get through his clenched teeth, possessiveness overcoming him.

"Niklaus... whatever-your-last-name-was, are you jealous?" She teased lightly, laughing as he denied it in one breath. "It's okay, almost nice, really, his name was Peter. I had a crush on him for a long time before he traveled away."

He nodded.

"And you? Any beautiful maiden that fell at your hands?" Persephone said jokingly but her heartbeats quickened, the thought of turning each and everyone of those girls into plants of some sort came to mind.

Hearing the change in her chest, Klaus smirked.

"Why dear Caroline, I was a man then, dedicating my time and life to my city so the time to woo any maiden might be very little to nonexistent but every man has needs," he said solemnly, enjoying her discomfort at the subject of his meanings.

"Why do you have to make it sound so natural and so very not disgusting?" Her face scrunched up and her nose puffed out a little.

"Because," he tapped the tip of her nose, "it is and I was merely following my nature to do what is done."

"Smooth, aren't you?"

"Very," he smirked at her blushing face. Oh how she lightened him so.

They stayed in complete silence after that. Klaus re-closed his eyes as Persephone resumed to the task of combing his hair, acknowledging every little details of his features, her own blonde curls falling onto her left shoulder as she cocked her head to get a better look of him.

"You're staring, sweetheart," his piercing blue orbs suddenly appeared in front of her eyes and she realized that her face was inching near his and they were inches from

"Well, you're staring, _sweetheart,_" she did a terrible job at mimicking his accent.

"Because _you _are a sight to behold."

Persephone had never been so red in her entire life.

She yanked her head away from him, looking anywhere but at the smug man lying in her lap.

"You don't take truthfulness very well," he commented.

"Flattery is not truthfulness," she retarded.

"It is not flattery, I assure you. Any man in his right mind would be able to see your beauty and be in awe of it," Klaus stated, lifting a finger to bring her face back to his. "No amount of words or portrayal of you will ever be able to capture your exquisite features."

"Okay, so are you born flirtatious or did it developed as you grew?" She cupped the hand placed on her face, saying softly.

"It depends, were you always this coy or is it only for me?"

"You're a lost cause," she puffed, dropping her hand, looking away

"Oh will you just accept a simple compliment?" His hand left her cheek, moving to her chin and once again drawing her face down to his.

"Thank you," she said quietly, too quietly that he almost missed it if it wasn't for the movements of her soft lips.

"You're welcome."

He smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"Did you know that you have the most adorable dimples when you smile?..." she questioned, the thumping in her chest increased as she watched his eyes moved closer to hers, searching.

"And I'm presuming you like them?" He didn't stop his motion, their shallow breath mixing in the middle.

"They're... very..." she breathed.

"What?" His lips were so close to her, so close...

"Charming," she choked out and he pressed his lips against her.

She didn't think. She just did it.

She didn't think about who he was and where she was or the fact that he was a soul. Or the fact that his lips fitted hers perfectly and the feeling she felt was exactly the feeling she got, kissing the Lord Of The dead. She didn't think about it. It felt... natural. And as she got bolder by the seconds, nibbling on his lower lip with her teeth, Klaus's hands came up and rested against her hips, fully rising from his spot in her lap.

Persephone ran her hands up his arms, circling his shoulder and finally settling in his hair. She arched her body into his, nudging on his shoulders, wordlessly telling him to lie back down. He did.

Then, she was straddling him with his face in her small, slender hands and his own sliding toward her bottom.

"Just do it," she mumbled against his lips, granting him access and he groaned, relishing in the feeling of her backside filling his hands and her luscious chest grinding to his.

The driven Goddess devoured the lips of the man beneath her with passion and he was more than happy to let her. Quite content with the liberties the little squirming maiden on top of him was taking as she raked her hands along his torso and moaning into his mouth.

"Klaus..." the name slipped passed her lips and he smirked, his name sounding like honey coming from her. His fake name, for all it's worth.

But alas, every happy time comes to an end as he heard the Erinyes's wings closing on them and he had business to take care of.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be the death of me," he breathed as he separating her face from his.

"You're dead, anyway," she answered before diving down again, making him chuckled.

"I have to go, the Erinyes are going to be here soon and I don't want a confrontation with them," he sighed.

"Why? Do souls have a thing against them or something?" Disappointed, she sat back on his legs, staring at him, her mouth swollen red and she was flushed.

No, souls did not have any problem against the Furries except for the ones in the Field Of Punishment, he supposed. He just needed an excuse to leave.

"Close. I have to go, love, just remember that I do not wish to leave you," he kissed her one more time and she crawled off of him, watching him as he took his leave.

Persephone watched as Klaus made his way through the forest and into the weed field. Feeling curious of where he was going, she grabbed a bunch of wildflowers and followed him, watching his back retreating from her.

For every two steps she took, Persephone would littered a flower, marking her tracks to return to the forest.

She didn't get far before she lost him, calling out his name without an answer. Where did he go?

Glancing around and seeing nothing but grey, dried weed and feeling none but the cold wind smacking against her flesh, Persephone relented, tracing her way back to the forest and found, just like Klaus's words, the Erinyes holding a set of clothing and a goblet of ambrosia.

"What? So Hades ditched me and sent you three to 'take care of my needs' as he put it, didn't he?"

"Just take it," the middle Erinyes hissed and Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Leave it somewhere, anywhere for all I care because I simply do not need to be taken care of," she waved absent-mindedly.

"No, Lord Hades specifically instructed to make you finish the goblet and change into fresh clothing."

"So you two're going to let her do all the speaking?" She pointed to the Furries on the sides. They didn't reply. "Fine." Taking the damned goblet from the one on the left, she knocked it back, annoyed at the fact that she wanted the stuff more than anything and slammed it back to its talons. Marching to the third one, she snatched the clothings from its arms and walked away but not hearing any wings flapping behind her, she turned back.

"What? Did Hades instructed you to watch me change, too?"

They just stared then took off.

Ugh! Stupid Hades and his entourage! She slammed the clothes onto the ground before stomping on it then stopped. She was going to need at least a change of clothing if she was planning on surviving _and _keeping herself clean.

Sighing, Persephone picked it up, putting it neatly at the roots of a tree, sitting down beside it, lost in her own thoughts until Klaus returned.

* * *

It's been a full nine days and nights that the Goddess Demeter has traveled, searching for her beloved daughter with no avail.

She turned the Earth upside down, not stopping for a second to rest as she traveled the world, through countries and cities and villages, desperate to have some clue on where her daughter might be. And no one knew her grief more than the people themselves as their harvest was ruined and their loved ones starving and struggling to fight hunger for the season, awaited for the next. Little did they know, the next season wasn't coming for a long time.

"Please, I beg of you, Goddess, we need this harvest to feed the family or we'll all die from hunger!" The poor man begged on his hands and knees at Demeter's feet, shaking violently as his children and wife cowering in the corner.

"Save you? Save you?! If I save you then who is going to save my daughter from her treacherous fate?!" The beautiful Goddess raged, glaring at the man kneeling at her feet.

"Please... Please, fair Goddess... Spare us of our lowly lives and we shall forever worship you for your mercy..."

"Let the poor man and his family live in peace, Demeter. He's caused you no harm." A familiar voice rang out from behind her and she whirled around to face him.

"Helios. What an unpleasant surprise. If you are here to lecture me about how terrible it is to ruin people's lives by starving them or are here to pity me then you are welcome to leave. And if you even think to -" Demeter stopped at the raised hand in front of her.

"Please, Demeter. I am here for none of those things but to inform you about your daughter's fate," he said calmly.

Demeter's eyes go wide before all rage and hatred dropped from her face. Her eyes brewed with tears as she waited for him to continue.

"Would you mind terribly if we take shelter in your home for a while, peasant?" Helios inquired politely.

"No, of course not, my Lord," the man said thankfully.

Helios nodded and went to straighten up two chairs that has been knocked over by Demeter in rage.

"Come and sit, Demeter and I shall tell you the tale of your daughter's abduction."

The Goddess moved with shaky legs, surprised, thankful and fearing of what he had to say.

"First, I would like to say that none of us wanted to keep this from you but Zeus forbade us from telling you. We all care for you, Demeter but we could not disobey his orders."

Demeter nodded.

"It was Hades who took your daughter whilst she was playing with her companions that day," he said with pity in his eyes.

"And Zeus did nothing to stop it?" Demeter asked, her anger shining through her calming exterior.

"No, I'm afraid not. He was not consent to the marriage, after all."

"That blasted God Of The Sky." She balled her hands into fists , her face turning red from hatred and betrayal. "He thinks he could do anything and there would be no consequences?! No. I'll show him. I'll show all of them what it felt like to be betrayed and they will feel my pain. They will all feel my pain, mark my words, Helios for it would be the last you hear from me." And with that, she disappeared into a golden mist.

The Sun God was left alone in the humble cottage of the poor man, thinking about what disaster would come from the careless decision of Zeus as thunder and lighting zipped across the sky. Famine and the cracking of dried Earth would be the most catastrophic situations human could possibly be in with Demeter's rage and pain.

But he did the right thing, he told himself. He did the right thing for Demeter but not for mankind.

** Ohhhhh mankind is going to die out! How happy. Are you happy about it? Tell me.**

** Many thanks to my readers and even more to the people who who reviewed. I really appreciate your thoughts on the story.**

** Many thanks to my friend on Facebook Mandy Mikaelson for giving me this incredible for this Persephone-Hades story and also for tipping me off on my upcoming story. Which will be posting and updating very soon.**

** Hope you had a wonderful weekend!**

** Jen out! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Start

**Hello again! Check out my profile for the playlist :) See you at the bottom! **

**Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

**Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

**Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

**Demeter - Liz Forbes**

**Eros - Matt Donovan**

**Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

**Alcestis - April Young**

**Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

**Minthe - Haley**

**Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

**Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

**Theseus - Trevor**

**Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

**Helios - Mason Lockwood**

**Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

**Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

**Artemis - Lexi Branson**

**Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

**Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

**Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

**Hera - Sage**

**Athena - Meredith Fell**

**Ares - Atticus Shane**

**Hebe - Anna**

**Helen - Rose**

**Admetus - Alexander**

"You are weak!" Zeus's voice boomed across the room as Helios stood, surrounded by eleven of the most powerful Gods and Goddesses in their most grim expression.

"Having mercy and sympathizing with a mother who lost her only child is not weak by any means, Lord Zeus," Helios explained, his eyes pleading but he refused to plead for his life.

"Silence! You shall speak when is spoken to!" Zeus pounded his fist onto the armrest, making the ground shake.

I _was_ spoken to, Helios thought grudgingly.

"Brother, I think Helios is right. He was not weak. He had the courage to do the right thing when we couldn't," Poseidon said, feeling sympathy toward the man standing in front of him.

"Because I ordered you not to! And you were wise to follow it! Now Demeter's gone missing and there is no one left to help take care of the harvests!" Zeus held his head in his hand, gently easing the tension from his forehead by rubbing it lightly. "Leave us to discuss, Helios and do not, _ever_, disobey my orders again."

The Sun God bowed low, his long hair sweeping over his shoulder before walking out through the massive entrance.

"She would have found out, anyway," Aphrodite added in a bored tone, watching her nails shining in the sunlight.

"Yes, she would have and by then the consequences would be much irreversible than right now," said Athena, strategically, her grey eyes serious. "I suggest we return the daughter to her or mortals will starve for all eternity."

"Nonsense! We shall not do anything rash for Demeter will calm down and return to Olympus," Zeus ordered.

"Oh like you were rash when you gave Hades the permission to kidnap your daughter?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"Do not disrepect me, child, I will not allow it."

"But I'm just curious as to why you even gave him the green light in the first place," Hermes smiled innocently, mischief glinting in his gaze, causing Zeus to growl.

"I was giving Hades the benefit of the doubt. Besides, my brother could use some enlightenment in his merry way and what would be better than the ever chirping Persephone?"

"You speak of her like she is nothing more than a lowly whore, father," Artemis scowled, "I think Persephone did not deserve the fate she got. I, myself, was quite fond of her."

"Yes, the little sun shine was always brightening my days. I do think that it is a tad cruel to bound her with the Devil himself forever," Dionysus slurred, pointing his quaking ring finger to an unknown destination.

"My dear, I have to agree, I do enjoy the squirt's company more than I dare to admit, please be merciful on her and her mother and let them return to each other," Hera cooed.

"No. Her fate has been decided and I do not feel the obligation to revoke it."

"Well, to be fair, Hades and her would be quite a match, won't they?" A low voice came from the far end of the room.

"What ever do you mean, Hephaestus?"

The Olympians focused on the crippled, disfigured man sitting next to Aphrodite, waiting for his elaboration.

"Well, think about it. Hades, the Lord Of The dead and all things darkness and Persephone, the Goddess Of Spring and life itself. Don't you think that in some way they compliment each other?" His words left everyone thinking deeply, evaluating the situation and the dynamics of the relationship.

"Oh bloody hell! It's a girl being abducted by a God and possibly being ravished right now at this moment, what else is new? Just get on with it already!" The God ran his scared hand through his curly dark brown hair, his impatience burning in his eyes.

"It is not simply just that, Ares. You would know if you'd been paying attention," Artemis scowled, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder before turning back to Zeus, "Then again, Hephaestus has a point. It might just be what Hades needed and he might be what she needs." She scanned the room with her eyes and saw that most of the Gods were agreeing.

"I have the same thoughts, maybe we should let Persephone be, I do not think that Hades would do her any harm," Apollo nodded, his brows furrowing and his deep voice ringing out.

"But what about Demeter? She could cause a tremendous problem on Earth if the harvests fail. I say we give Persephone back to Demeter," Athena stated. "The human race is much more important than Hades's happiness."

"True but we can not guarantee that she would not see the light of this arrangement and return her duty as a Goddess. After all, Demeter is a fair woman." Poseidon suddenly spoke up.

"But women have feelings, uncle, and especially maternal feelings. The need to protect your child from harm's way could be overwhelming," she said softly.

"It's like you'll ever know, Virgin Goddess," Ares snipped in and she glared at him.

"Shall we call it into a vote, then?" Hermes raised his eyebrow at the tense crowd.

"All in favor of Persephone returning to Demeter?" Zeus boomed.

Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon and Hera stood up.

"All in favor of Persephone staying by Hades's side in the Underworld?"

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Zeus himself stood up.

"Then it is settled, Persephone will stay in the Underworld with Hades until further changes," Zeus concluded whilst Athena murmured under her breath, "This will not end well." Then raised his bolt up into the sky, a thunderous lightning shot through the sky in all its might, sealing Persephone's fate.

* * *

What was she doing? She asked herself, agitated that she had been whoring herself to both Hades and Klaus. She was not like Aphrodite, giving her most intimate moment for just about anyone who asked for it. No, she was better than that but why did she do what she did? The thought plagued her mind as it brought on feelings that she was uncomfortable with.

Why did she let it happen? Why didn't she stop it? Why did it felt so natural and most importantly, why did it felt so... right? It was almost like she belonged there. With him. Or _him._ Which him?

Ugh!

Freaking Hades and his mind tricks! Did he know about Klaus and this is his way of getting back at her? But for what? She owed him nothing and meant nothing to him! Why would he even do that? Ugh! And how did Klaus get mixed up in all this?! Where did he came from, anyway? Why did they have to get in her mind and stay there? Ugh!

Persephone grunted and started ripping the grass from the ground after gripping her head, cursing and rocking back and forth didn't work. She was losing her sanity, she knew it! Slowly and steadily as the hours passed by while she's underground. What day is it, again? Time was intelligible here! The sky of everyday and every hour of the day was the same, cloudless, soulless, emotionless grey.

She let out a scream and kicked the air. It was no use trying to act civilized here for there was nobody here to see! Where were the heroes that were supposed to be in the Elysian Field, huh? Where were they or did they just dropped dead? Oh wait, they're already dead!

Ugh! Get me out of here, get me out of here... she wove her hands through her now messy hair, rocking back and forth with her eyes unfocused and her mind reeling.

Persephone decided right then and there that she was a paranoid person in case of being trapped in an endless place where ghosts went to and having two men ravished her and that she should never be left alone with her thoughts ever again. At least not down this Hell hole, anyway. Wait. This _is_ Hell.

* * *

They spoke of an elderly woman in a black cloak, traveling from one city to another, never stopping and everywhere she went, the soil would dry up, nature would not bloom and seeds would not grow.

No one saw her face, no one saw heard her voice for they was too fearful to ever talk or get close to her. They never saw what she wore underneath that thick wool coat but her walking stick clanking onto the road every step she went.

They never knew why she turned out this way, also. They said she was a demon, a devil sent by Hades himself to destroy mankind in retribution. Of what? They haven't thought of it yet but the tale traveled through many ears and minds of mortals, surely shortly afterward someone would come up with something to fill in the blanks.

But they do know of one thing. That was on her lips, the old woman was contantly whispering in a voice so light that it was carried out by the wind and so full of grief that the mourners and ghosts stopped to feel her pain, "Return her to me..."

* * *

Locks of wavy, chestnut brown colored hair glistened in the sunlight as its owner dried herself off with a towel before slipping in her chiton. The weather was hot and Katherine felt much better after bathing in the stream. The stream that Persephone and her friends used to bathe in.

The nymph sighed in sorrow. Hades would face her wrath if she'd ever come across him. God or not, no one took her family away from her and gets away with it. Especially if that family was her sweet Persephone.

She heard footsteps nearby and froze. No one ever visited the stream at this hour of the day. No normal person, anyway.

Katherine continued drying her hair as she watched a shadow emerged from the tree lines. Even from here she could smell him. Salty water, seaweed, sun kissed skin,... sea smell. She smirked as his figure became clearer and he pretended to not notice her at first but then catching her gaze and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Hello, I didn't expect anyone to be here at this hour," he offered politely, trying to scan up and down her body without being caught. But he was.

"I'm sure you didn't," she faked a smile.

"I'm Elijah, by the way," he said casually, kneeling by the stream, cupping his hands to hold the water, taking a gulp.

"I'm Katherine. Tell me _Elijah_, what is it about me that caught your attention?" She sneered, crossing her arms with her damp hair hanging on one side of her face.

"Pardon?" He choked on the water, sputtering it out and coughing.

"What caught your attention? My face and body or my 'polite' words to people?" She quoted the air as he straightened his posture, taken aback by her.

"You must be mistaking -" he started, flushed.

"Oh no, _you_ must be mistaken. You think you could just walk in here, pretending to be a mortal and woo me into your bed with sweet talk? Well, you're wrong. I'm not that easily fooled as most of the brainless nymphs around here, okay? And I could smell you even before you even came into sight, _Elijah _so if you could just do us both a favor and go back to your _wife_ and not walking around trying to use your 'status' as a passing card, 'Kay, _Elijah_?" She blinked innocently, her lips pouting and her eyes wide before beginning to gather her stuff, preparing to leave.

He scowled. "How did you -"

"Know it was you? As I said, the smell doesn't go away, buddy and I'll spare from answering the question. I already know the answer anyway, so..." Katherine turned back to him, her arms full of her belongings and bobbed. "Have a good swim..." she looked up at him from behind her eyelashes, "Lord Poseidon." And to his stunned face, awed at the fine specimen of a nymph before him and utter amazement, she smirked at him before rounding the tree line and disappeared.

His eyes were still wide when she ran back behind a tree to sneak on him, smirking gently as he ran a hand through his combed brown hair, making it messy and the unbelieving spark in his hazel eyes.

Not that easy, now, is it, _Poseidon_? She thought amused as he stepped into the river fully clothed and the water rose around him, enveloping him then dropping down with no traces of a God ever being in it.

Katherine stared at the settling water and thought of his charming face, making her lips quirked up a little. _Elijah_. She laughed and continued her journey back to Bonnie's.

* * *

Klaus never came back. But the Erinyes did and they escorted her in the same fashion they did the first time to Hades's temple. The only change was that they left her to find the bathing room by herself.

Persephone took off her garments as she did last time and went into the tub without a second thought, immediately drowning herself in the only natural fragrance she'd smelled for a long while even though she was surrounded by flowers all day, everyday.

Persephone did not think for a second. No significant thought drifted through her mind for she was tired from her little anxiety attack back at the forest. Instead, she just relaxed and let her mind flew to home. Her memories became her haven and she was grateful for those times.

When she got out, finishing her attire and opened the door, the three sisters were there, waiting.

"What?" she snapped, not in the mood to be manipulated by Hades and his touch again.

"Lord Hades would like to invite you to join him for dinner," the middle one sneered, as always and Persephone sighed.

"Of course, he would."

She came with them willingly, not planning on being the one to fled from confrontations.

The double doors opened as if on command and through it, she could see a long table filled with food of all kinds. Meat, fruits, fish,... name it and it's there but it wasn't just the presentation that blew her away, it was the way its aroma that called to her, making her hungry like she hadn't been eating in months.

And he was there, sitting at one end of the table, his face hidden in the shadows.

"So nice of you to join us, love," his deep, velvet-like voice rang through her ears, caressing the shell and causing a shiver to ran through her.

Persephone lifted her chin, never letting the affections of him show whilst sitting down in her seat, "I did not have a choice, after all. Nor did I have one when you decided to capture me and bring me to this... place." As cold as her tone was, he returned it with a light chuckle.

"So I take it you didn't like the forest?"

"It was a hoax of the real thing. There was no sunshine and there was no life. I would be content with just a scene full of greenery and sunlight shining through. Not colorful with a grey sky above it," she spat, twisting and turning every way she could unnoticed, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Ah yes, sunlight. I suppose my power has its limits as there are so such thing as sunlight in the Underworld. But I have to say, the food is quite good downhere. So... inviting." She could hear amusement in his tone and she swallowed, staring down at the feast in front of her with hunger but refrained herself from its temptation.

"I - I wouldn't be wanting for sunshine if you haven't kidnapped me," she blurted out, gulping hard and looking away, holding her breath at the wonderful smell.

"Why, sweetheart, you must take a bite. It is truly heaven exploding in your mouth," he cooed, smirking in the dark at her pained expression.

"I am not hungry, thank you," she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Are you sure? It is quite something," he asked, in his hands a knive and a fork.

"Yes, I am sure but we are getting off topic. Why did you bring me here?" Persephone pursed her full pink lips, glancing at the food once more before looking at the headless body at the opposite end of the table.

"Haven't you figured that out, sweetheart?" He put a piece of roasted chicken into his mouth and even in the dark, she could tell that he was enjoying it.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her eyes never leaving his hands' motions of cutting and bringing it up to the mouth to devour as she questioned stupidly.

"No. After the night we shared, do you really think _that _low of me?" His motions stopped and her gaze snapped to his in the shadows.

"Yes," she breathed.

Hades could feel his heart tightened. She did not feel his love. She did not know of his affections for her beyond physical wantings. This Goddess before him did not know how she warmed his heart with her smile and she despised him even when she haven't seen his true face.

"I'm hurt, Persephone, truly. How could you think that of me? Have I wronged you in anyway that could possibly make you think that way?"

She thought about his words for a moment, opening her mouth to speak but then closing it again as she realised that that wasn't his intention. Finally, she gave up and chose another tactic.

"But you still brought me here and I demand a reason for the inconvenience," she raised her chin in defiance, her voice steeled.

"I brought you here to become my wife, love. To be my Queen and Queen of the Underworld," he stated, resuming his eating but kept an eye on her.

She weight of his words in her mind. His Queen. Queen of the Underworld and thousands upon thousands upon millions and millions of dead souls and ghosts.

"What?" she squeaked.

Sighing, Hades put away the cutlery and gave her his full, undivided attention.

"I brought you here so you can become my Queen and I shall become your King. You shall be Queen of the Underworld, holding the power over one's life and the power to punish the wrongdoers and bringing balance to life," he explained slowly as her eyes widen at his every word.

Gods, did she not get it from the moment she was here?

"I want to go back to Earth..." she whispered.

"That is not possible -"

"It is possible! You brought me here then you will have the power to bring me back! I will not be your Queen or anyone's for that matter! You have taken my life from me and given me the life that I never wanted for myself, therefore, I will not let you do continue this... thing you are doing," she suddenly say heatedly, coming out from the dazed stupor she was in and standing up, leaning on her hands pressed on the table.

"Now, listen little Goddess. I am Hades and I will do what I want to whoever I want it. I have the power over your life and I have permission for it and you shall not defy me in any way! Show some respect! " He knocked his chair back, standing up in a swift motion; his voice harsh, no longer teasing and deep, mirroring her stance.

"Whose permission?!" she screeched.

"Your father's and the agreements of five other Gods and Goddesses, would you like me to name them out?!"

Persephone swayed on her feet, tears swelling in her eyes.

Her father did this to her. He committed her life to the damned and five other Gods and Goddesses supported him. Did she want their names? No, she did not. Just hearing her father betraying her was enough pain for her to go through, there was no need to add another five sharp knives to her -

"Yes," she said, her voice small.

Hades didn't even hesitate at her answer as he told her the truth. Anything to see that people supported this "Well, there's the drunkard, Dionysus. The disoriented Hephaestus. The smug one, yes, what was his name, Herpes? Hermes. And the last the self-righteous blonde and her twin. Artemis and what?" He snapped his hand and she could feel the tears burning her eyes, obstructing her view, "Apollo," he smiled sickeningly sweet. "Weren't you close with him? You two were all buddies with each other?"

In the haze of his fury and triumph, the shadows blurred away and his face came to view. The sinister smirk was ever plastered on his mouth and his eyes were just pure... darkness.

Persephone bit her lip until it drew blood, her hands balled into fists.

All of her brothers and sister. Even Hermes and Apollo. They were her siblings! They were her friends and they were close to her... She treasured them like gold and they just dumped her to the Devil like she was nothing to them... And Artemis... Persephone was not especially close with her but it was not good enough of an excuse to end her life this way! Dionysus. Why did he do it? Why?! She remembered the times she drank and play Pinochle with him until they were oblivious to their surroundings. Why? Why? Why? Why?! They were family! They were friends! Why?!

A big, fat tear drop fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and blending with the blood she drew on her lips.

The clear, salty liquid that fell from the corner of her eyes was like a wake up call for him. Hades's eyes returned to its piercing blue color and his mouth opened slightly. What has he done? He asked himself in a self-loathing tone and watched in anguish as she wiped the tear away.

"Perseph- " But she was gone, running aimlessly through the hallway, leaving him standing there in remorse.

Blasted! Hades angrily swung his hands over the content on the table, sending them tumbling onto the ground as he roared an inhumane sound.

The image of her face, crushed and betrayed haunted him and he went to the side, fully flipping the table over. It still wasn't enough, he disappeared into into a puff of black smoke and reappeared in the Field Of Punishment, ripping a whip from a nearby demon and using its victim to release his anger. The man howled in pain as the whip burned into his flesh again and again and again and again. He begged for his life, he begged for forgiveness and cleansing of his sins but Hades kept his whippings, each turning angrier and more forceful as her sad, depressed, hopeless features came to his mind. He did this. He did it to her.

Growling, he lashed out even more, breath hard and his blue orbs darkened to coal, his face unrecognizable and before he was completely drowned in his own rage, he saw her eyes. Her light was gone. Her radiance gone. He broke her.

He saw red. But sometimes he saw nothing but red. Sometimes he saw nothing through the layer of water covering his eyes.

**First off, big thanks to Mandy Mikaelson for inspiring me to write this. And to all of you readers. I hope that you're enjoying my story. And to the people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Also to two of my constant reviewers VeraDeDiamant and a guest named Justine, your support along with all other reviewers' and readers' is very appreciated. (VeraDeDiamant: good luck on your thesis and thank you personally for taking a moment to read and review even though you're super busy. Thanks for the tip :))**

** Last but not least, feel free to guess what each song represents although some doesn't really match with the story until it's almost finished but hey, it's fun.**

** So little review last chapter... *pout*...**

** Nah. I love you guys all the same but please review 'cause I'm a snob and love ego boosts :) **

** Have a great week, guys!**

** Jen out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beauty Is A Crime

**Ello, ello, ello, ello! So I just wanted to say that I've gotten sooooo many review last chapter and I would like to thank you all soooooooo much! And the answer to many of your questions lies in this chapter so... enjoy! **

** Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

** Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

**Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

**Demeter - Liz Forbes**

** Eros - Matt Donovan**

** Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

** Alcestis - April Young**

** Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

** Minthe - Haley**

** Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

** Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

** Theseus - Trevor**

** Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

** Helios - Mason Lockwood**

** Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

** Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

** Artemis - Lexi Branson**

** Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

** Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

** Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

** Hera - Sage**

** Athena - Meredith Fell**

** Ares - Atticus Shane**

** Hebe - Anna**

** Helen - Rose**

** Admetus - Alexander**

She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes after the first drop that appeared in front of Hades.

Her friends... Her family... They all betrayed her... All of the people she was closest to supported this. They couldn't possibly think this would be better for her did they?! Even Ares and Aphrodite had the decency to object to it. No one sane would want to marry Hades and she was very sane. As sane as you could get down here, anyway.

Persephone laid on the bed, curling up into a ball and cried her eyes out. No... No... She was not to be damned to this place... To this... dark, endless abyss full of demons and souls and the tortured. Her father couldn't do this to her! He can't! He loved her! She screamed in her mind, the gentle strokes on her hair once in a while by her father ripped her heart open and bleeding... He loved her...

Apollo loved her, too. And Hermes. And Artemis and... They were siblings - Hephaestus and her. Stefan wouldn't do this to her. Would he? He did, she thought ruefully. Damon had a hand in this, too. What was she going to tell Elena when she gets back? That her boyfriend helped Hades and Zeus damning her to this place? Was she ever going back?

Persephone buried her head further in the soft but seemingly hard pillow as it did nothing to comfort her.

There was no one to trust left... All but one...

* * *

"There she is... Your golden girl... Isn't she pretty?" Pirithous taunted, watching the blonde maiden dressed in normal clothing roamed the streets of the village. Alone. "Stupid girl, that's what she is. What kind of princess goes outside the castle walls, not bringing anyone else with her and not expect to be kidnapped?" He glanced back at Theseus to see him still preparing the ropes and the sack.

"And thanks to her, if she had, then our job would be harder, now, wouldn't it?" The supposedly hero threw the equipments toward his friend, who caught it with ease.

"True that," he nodded, getting up from his snooping spot behind the bush.

The girl rounded a corner with a smile on her lips, the humid air whipped through her short sandy hair, flying it in all directions. The skips in her step and the sparkle in her eyes made everyone stopped and stared. She had beauty beyond compare and she knew it because people never ceased to admire her, envy her and never stopped giving her daily doses of ego boosts. It was getting to her head.

The princess hummed a soft tune under her breath as she looked up at the sky, grinning in content before she was snatched from the deserted streets with a hand to her mouth, she struggled and fought but her strength was not enough. The princess managed to get her mouth open and bit him, prying his arms off of her and ran.

"I knew you couldn't hold her long enough," Pirithous smirked a smug smile at his friend, pressing a handkerchief to the princess's face after he caught her half way, waiting for her to go limp in his arms.

"It was enough time," he grunted, annoyed, checking the bite mark on his hand. "The girl's a fighter, I'll tell ya that," he mused.

"Aren't you the one for challenges?" His friend smiled and they laughed. "Come on, it's time for a trip to the Underworld."

"After we drop this one off my mother's, can't let her running around screaming bloody murder," he took the slender body from his friend's arms and stared down at it.

Helen, daughter of Zeus, was the most beautiful mortal he had ever seen. He wondered if Persephone possess such beauty as the tales he heard when he was a child. Only one way to find out, he thought but was still unsure about the idea.

Together, the two men departed from the city. One with a future wife and the other one with the intentions of getting one.

* * *

She marched out of the room, her face determined and cleared of any traces that she's been crying and saw that the Erinyes had sinister smirks on their lips. All she wanted to do was to strangle them.

She was done pitying herself. She was done with the weaknesses and the insecurities Hades brought out of her. She was done with breaking down and being afraid. If he wanted her to be Queen, she will be. He'll never let her leave? Fine, then she's going to make herself useful and take care of things in this blasted Underworld. Besides, she thought, it was better that she was taken. It could have been Bonnie or Katherine or worse, Elena but he has taken her and she was not going to be sorry but glad that it wasn't her friends.

Persephone walked right toward the middle Fury and punch her in the face. She wasn't usually the one for violence but since it's no longer her choices that controlled her life. Screw it.

Its eyes widened as it staggered back, glaring at her.

"That's for the insolence on your part. You're lucky I haven't turned you into a small, crushable plant, yet. Now take me to the forest," she commanded, her voice full of authority and fierceness that only belonged to a God. Or in this case, a Queen Of The Underworld.

But before they could comply, she found herself already disappearing into a mist of golden and black fog, in a blink, Persephone was standing on soft green grass, surrounded by glowing flowers and under the grey sky once again.

She looked around, glancing at her hands and arms. She wasn't wearing the white chiton anymore. The peplos was dark as night with gold embroidered on the sides and on her shoulder pats. And on her right hand, a diamond ring adorned her slender finger, as cold and full of power as its new master.

Gulping as she stared at the ring, her determination wavering for a second before she tore her gaze from the symbol of commitment to this place and to _him_, looking for Klaus and finding him.

"Nice look," he commented, advancing toward her.

"Can you show me... around?" She asked, her voice softening slightly at the only person who hadn't betrayed her and had no reason to.

"Why? What's the matter?" He questioned her, raising his hand to stroke her face as she leaned into it.

"I made a decision and I chose to live up to it fully," she breathed.

"You chose to marry Hades," he guessed.

"How did you know that?" She looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"It was obvious, was it not? Why else would he have brought you here?"

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" She sighed. "Klaus, I'm sorry for the other day... I -"

"It's okay, Caroline," he smiled a genuine smile, his dimples showing, "we can still be friends, can't we?"

"Yes, we can. Now how about that tour?..." she trailed, smiling a bright smile but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Of course, but it should take a while, there is a lot of grounds to cover."

"Take my hand," she said, not positive that it would work but it was worth a try.

He slipped his into hers and electricity coursed through their bodies.

"Uhh, can you describe our first destination?" She stuttered, not really sure how it worked.

"We'll start with the entrance, then," he said and she nodded.

"Imagine the entrance of something dark, of a street split two ways with a three headed dog guarding the main lane," he said and she complied, closing her eyes, concentrating.

Persephone felt her body being lift off the ground for a second before returning to a hard, cold surface. A bark sounded somewhere to her right and she looked over at it. There it was, Cerberus, the three headed dog that guarded the entrance to the Underworld. And it seemed... happy.

Going under its stomach and passing through to the Underworld was a line of oblivious souls, going straight ahead aimlessly.

Klaus tugged at her hand, moving them forward, to the side and she stared up the dog with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bite," he assured her and she let out a breath. "Often," he added.

The beast howled a wolf's howl as they stopped near its paws. Klaus reached out a hand, waiting for it to lower one of its neck and the left one dropped down, he leaned in, whispering something to into its ear before all eyes turned to her then back and the head nodded.

"You can talk to them?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yes, now whistle something."

"Pardon?"

"Whistle. You know," he did a three note tune and the right head stuck its tongue out of its mouth.

"Oh," she let out a two note one.

"Now tell it to do something," he instructed.

"Umm... sit, Cerberus." And it sat, squashing hundreds of souls under its belly and she grinned before realizing what she's done and ordered it stand up again.

Klaus observed her closely, seeing a small light shining through her once again as her eyes lid up when she told the Hell Dog to do the most ridiculous things such as swaying side to side or snorting. He watched as her smile came more and more easily.

Her lush blonde locks framed her face and her blue orbs became alive. He would undo what he did. He had to return her hope even if he was going at it by being someone else then, she will love him back. Willingly.

Or she'll hate him for all eternity for deceiving her.

* * *

The Goddess watched as more and more men gathered at her doorstep, proposing and praising her beauty. No one complimented her anymore! They were all paying attention to this... this mortal and comparing the girl's beauty to hers! No one is more beautiful than she is! No one! And if anyone claimed otherwise, they will suffer the consequences.

Aphrodite sat at her vanity mirror, checking her reflection again and again for flaws and she found none. She was just about to rush her son to hurry up when he ran in, panting hard with his bows and arrows on his back, his light blue eyes meeting hers in the mirror and his blonde hair messed up.

"What is it, mother?" He breathed.

"Have you not notice the little pest that's been getting all of mommy's attention, Eros?" She said, pouting and turning toward him.

He sighed, "Who is it this time?"

"Psyche is her name. What kind of name is Psyche anyway? Huh? Such a joke comparing her beauty to mine." Aphrodite brushed her newly styled hair over her shoulder, frowning.

"And you want me to... What?"

"I want you to shoot an arrow of Love at her in her sleep for when she wake up, I'll make sure to put some hideous animal in front of her so she'll fall in love with it," she said, resuming her grooming of herself.

"That's... cruel," he spoke tentatively, furrowing his brow at the thought of some poor, gorgeous girl falling in love with some ugly animal by his hands.

"That's the point. It's about time someone gave her a lesson not to mess with me."

"You know that she might not take the compliments and still thinks that you're the fairest of them all, right?"

"No and I don't care. She stole my spotlight and I want to get even," the Goddess spotted her lips with some of the smashed red berry concoction.

"But it's not even her fault that she's -" Eros started but stopped when his mother held up a hand.

"Just do it," she left no room for discussion.

"Yes, mother." The God Of Love bowed to his mother before turning on his heels, feeling immediate pity for the unfortunate maiden. Who knew being beautiful could be such a crime that was to be punished in the most cruel way?

* * *

"Come on! Let me go! I want to see it!" she whined, stomping her feet onto the ground like a child asking for candy and not getting any.

"No, Caroline. It's not the most pleasant sight to see in all of the worlds." He shook his hands, crossing his arms in an act of defiance.

"Please..." she drawled.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Please! I saw it like twice already on the way to the temple when the Erinyes carried me. Please... I know that there's probably the most vicious form of torture and blood everywhere but please! Hell is not Hell without it!"

"No, Caroline. I won't show it to you."

"Fine! Then I'll go by myself!" She stomped away, scowling and mumbling curses of how much of a girl he was being.

"Good luck having enough courage to go in!" He called from behind her.

"I do have enough to go _in_!"

He smirked, watching as she walked away determined but soon that determination incinerated when she reached the Styx, staring across the current and toward the entrance with two demons guarding it. Even from here the screams were clear.

"Problem, sweetheart?" he asked from behind her and she jumped up in surprise, causing him to laugh aloud, his hands clasped behind him and his cheek brushing hers.

"No! I was just wondering, do demons talk?" she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him laughing harder. "Nevermind," she mumbled.

"They don't. And they also don't let strangers into the field, either."

"Then help me get in!" she said, exasperated.

"No." He withdrew his face and stepping back.

"Please! It's not like I'm going to be harmed in anyway!"

"No but you'll have nightmares about it."

"I won't. You don't have nightmares about it, do you?"

"No," he frowned, "But it's because -"

"Are you saying that I'm weaker than you?" Persephone put of her hands on either side of her hips, jutting it to the left a little with a glare in her eyes.

"Well, you are, a -"

"A what? A girl? Gods! I never thought of you as the sexist kind!" she threw her hands up into the air as he sighed.

"I'm not. It's just..." Klaus ran a hand through his hair, wishing he could just order her to stop but he couldn't for he was here to gain her trust.

"What?"

He sighed deeply, "Fine."

She jumped in the air as she held out her hand for him. He took it and warmth instantly spread. Persephone couldn't help but felt safe.

In a flash, they were on the other side of the river and at the entrance. Persephone watched as Klaus nodded to both of the demons and they bowed in return, not thinking that it's strange for demons to bow to some insignificant soul. As they went deeper and deeper into the field, she saw that not all part of the Field Of Punishment was red and fiery and filled with blood. It was actually kind of sad and the familiar feeling of depression when she was down there filled her, which was much worse in her mind.

"It's not so bad..." she trailed, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

There was a man standing under a luscious fruit tree, his hollow face staring up at the branches, his eyes wanting and as he reached out to grabbed an apple or so much as a leaf, it would move out of his reach. The same went with the water. He would suddenly drove his hands into the pond after a moment of pretending he doesn't care and it would sloshed away, lapping over the edge, doing everything in its power to get itself out of his reach. He never once noticed them as they passed by.

Next, there was a steep hill going down, Klaus braced her arm as they went and she saw at the foot of it, another man was standing there. He was trying to push a large boulder up the hill they just went down and was sweating all over. She stopped to see if he could do it ans saw that he almost reached the top before the boulder slipped from his hands and shoulders, tumbling back down.

Persephone stared at the man and shuddered.

"Will their tasks ever be complete?" she asked.

"No. It is made so. Their eternal redemption." Klaus put his hand on her lower back and led her faster through the field, fearing that someone would call him out on his own deception and sin.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Persephone tried to imagine an eternity without food and water. Not that. There _were_ food and water but she couldn't reach it. It was literally hanging over her head and in front of her face but she could not even touch it...

"They each have their own story but I think you could go on without it," Klaus said softly with a small triumphant smile on his lips. He knew she could not take it. Her compassion and forgiving nature was too overwhelming to even think of a punishing someone for their crimes. He sincerely hope that she would forgive him one day.

Persephone nodded at his words. It was so funny how contradictory she could be. Strong on her own feet for one moment and weak in his arms the next. She was confusing to him but he was going to unravel her in time, however long it takes.

* * *

"Back again so soon, _Elijah_?" Katherine said as she plucked the herb from the ground, not turning to him.

"Yes, about that, I am truly sorry if I offended you, Katerina. It was a huge fault on my part," his polite, monotonous and calmed voice rang out from behind her and she groaned inwardly.

"Yes, yes, yes, so may I require why you are here, _Elijah_?" Still not meeting him officially, she moved from one bush to the other, finding the right leaves to bring back to Bonnie.

"I am here because of you, Katerina."

"Please don't call me Katerina. It sounds old and... ancient. And what of me?" She kept her back to him and hid the smile that formed on her lips on their own records.

"But I quite like the name, _Katerina_. It sounds formal and very feminine," he remarked lightly.

Katherine huffed and whirled around, her hair flying around her in an exact circle. "Look, I don't care if you think it's 'formal and feminine'. I hate being called that and if you want to keep making nonsense, back and forth conversations with me, stop calling me that," she said and walked passed him, making the Sea God turning himself over toward her like magnet.

"Alright, _Katherine," _he pressed on her name, "I would like to get to know you -"

"And bed me but do continue."

He cleared his throat, staring at her slender back and thick wavy locks of soft hair, embarrassed.

"No. I only intend on getting to know more about you."

"Oh I'm sure you enjoy my words insulting you very much," she laughed.

"Katherine, I am intrigued by you and your words and I admit, to my shame, your beauty. But I would very much like to get to know your inner beauty, as well," he said confidently, truly believing that no one could resist his charm.

She stopped and turned around to him, cocking her head aside and looking at him with those big brown eyes before breaking out into a full blown laughter.

Staring once again, he stood there like a fool, waiting for her to stop.

"Oh my gods!" She gasped, lapsing into another fit. "Okay... okay... How about I make you a deal?" she asked and he waited for her to continue. She did. "Okay, so, I will say a couple of things about you and if they are untrue then I will let you at least _try _to get to know me." He nodded, "and if I'm right then you will have to leave me alone from now on. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand and he stared at it. He had never just simply shook a woman's hand before. It was usually to place a kiss on or to held onto but never shook. Looking at her amused smirk, he put his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly before letting go.

"First off, you're a moral man but of course, everyone makes mistakes but you usually try to cover them up but somehow, people still know about your 'indiscretions'." She quoted and rolled her eyes, "Also lust is a dark cloud in your vision. Secondly, you like fancy words, if that isn't obvious. Thirdly, your type is feminine women and sometimes formal ones who try to act like they aren't prostitutes, correct?" She smirked when he gulped. "And lastly you stalk your prey before you pounce, what God doesn't. I bet you saw the whole show of me taking a bath before coming in, didn't you?"

Poseidon was dumbfounded as he watched her grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, then, _Elijah_, I guess I'll see -"

"You hate being normal," he said quickly, interrupting her sentence. "You want to separate yourself from the others so bad that you developed a whole new set of personalities," he said and it was her turn to stood immobilized, staring at him. He smirked as he approached her. "You created a new name for yourself, a stronger one but it still held something soft when it rolls off your tongue. That means you never really let go of your soft side."

One step. "You make snide remarks and take people by surprise because that is your only weapon against the worlds." Two steps. "Because you know that people don't like someone that caught their weaknesses in such a short time. You act with your mind even though you feel. I saw the smiles, Katherine. I heard your footsteps returning to spy on me the other day." Three steps. "Let me in."

He was right in front of her, his breath like the sea breeze fanning her face, his eyes searching hers.

"We had a deal," she said.

"Let me in," he repeated.

"I can't..."

"Let me in, Katerina and I'll be there to catch you when you fall..."

"How can I be sure?" she looked into his hazel eyes with vulnerability.

"You can't. You'd have to jump, Katerina." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear, giving her a choice but he already knew her answer.

Katherine pulled away, picking up her basket from the ground before turning back to his disappointed face.

"I'll jump."

* * *

"Wow..." she exclaimed, twirling around making her peplos and her hair moving through the air. "It is as creepy as I thought it would be."

Klaus chuckled, coming up from behind her and taking her hand in his,intertwining them together and she smiled at him.

"I'm surprised that all the stories of the dead fit on those walls," she glanced at it, wanting to trace a hand on the engravings but digressed.

"Not all," he said. "There are three walls. Each represents three kinds of death."

He then pointed to the one in front of them. "This one are the well-deserved deaths. This is the death of the wrongdoers in life." His finger moved to the next one behind the throne. "That one are the insignificant ones. Some stories would fade over the time and being replaced by new ones."

Persephone stared at the wall at first but another thing caught her eyes on the way. There were two chairs high up. Two thrones. Both were dark as night with golden carvings. The left one was mighty, clearly Hades's, with scenes of death forever changing. Contorted faces of people flashed then disappeared. It was sickening.

What was more sickening was that her throne sat right beside his. A sure sign that it belonged to her was that there were carvings of flowers all across the spaces. They were beautiful, she admitted but there was something dark to the throne she was doomed to sit in. Thornes. Wired fences with thornes laced through the seemingly soft flowers.

"You noticed."

"It was hard to miss," she said, emotionless.

"You don't like it?" She missed the way his tone turned into annoyance.

"It's beautiful." He smiled. "But it's next to _him._" Persephone stared at the throne, her life flashing in her eyes. She would be stuck here. Forever. No sunlight. No real life. No nature. No Katherine; no Bonnie; no Elena;... No nothing. Sadness coursed through her and she felt the emptiness building. But she has accepted her fate. This life was hers now and there was no changing it. The only thing she wanted right then was to punch everyone of the people who damned her to this place in the face.

Klaus stayed silent as well. His ego hurting and his heart clenching in pain more than he dare to admit.

She cleared her throat, forcing a smile onto her lips and turned to him. "I guess the last one is for the heros' death?"

He nodded, a fake smile on his face as well.

"Lord Hades, you have visitor," the screeching voice of the middle Erinyes broke through the atmosphere and Persephone searched frantically for a strange face in the room.

"Lord Hades! Lady Persephone! Please hear my prayer! Please help my husband!" The young woman dropped on the ground by the Fury scrambled toward them, reaching Persephone and clutching onto the seam of her dress.

"Lord Hades?" Persephone asked the girl, "have you seen him?"

"Is he not him?" The desperate urgency on her face melted into confusion as she looked at Klaus, whose eyes were black as coal, his hands balled into fists behind his back.

"What. Is. Your. Business. Here?" He growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Persephone's eyes went wide, tears swelling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not for him. Not because of him. Not again and not ever.

"You..."

His eyes met hers and blue streaks appeared once more until she screamed, making the ground shake and the whole room rattled.

**La la la la la la... sing a happy song. La la la la la la... ****I-forgot-the-line-that's-supposed-to-be-here. Okay so did you enjoyed this chapter? Yes? No? Please tell me why and if your answer is yes, please recommend this story to your friends like Mandy Mikaelson recommended fictions to me and gave me the wonderful idea for this story. :)**

** And also. DOBLER-DAHMER THEORY! That little message is to a guest who said that Hades is a 'would-be rapist'. Please, the theory. Also, in the end, I think it was consensual… :) and it would have been so much better if you left a name, that way you'll sound like you're not afraid of what I might say :) No offenses. Check out my profile for ze Playlist!**

** Thank you for all of those who reviewed, favorites and followed this story. Please know that every word you wrote is deeply appreciated...**

** Oh! And if by any miraculous chance that one of you studies or are a Bulgarian, can you help me with some dialogues between Kathy and Care Bear in my next story? **

** Happy week everyone!**

** Jen out! **


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Hi again! I would just like to point some things out that I ****do not ****hate Tyler or Michael Trevino in any way but for the purposes of this story and that I couldn't find anyone to fit the role but him, he had to be Pirithous. **

** And I sincerely do not know why I keep forgetting the horizontal line! Thank you, a Guest, who reminded me. :) Enjoy!**

** Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

** Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

** Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

**Demeter - Liz Forbes**

** Eros - Matt Donovan**

** Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

** Alcestis - April Young**

** Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

** Minthe - Haley**

** Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

** Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

** Theseus - Trevor**

** Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

** Helios - Mason Lockwood**

** Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

** Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

** Artemis - Lexi Branson**

** Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

** Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

** Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

** Hera - Sage**

** Athena - Meredith Fell**

** Ares - Atticus Shane**

** Hebe - Anna**

** Helen - Rose**

** Admetus - Alexander**

"Perse- " He never finished that sentence because her fist had already connected with his face.

Hades's face jerked aside, ichor running from his nose. Gods! Doesn't the girl know how to slap?

"You lied to me... You lied to me! And I was foolish enough to trust you!" She shouted at him, pushing at his shoulders with her hands, taken him by surprised and he stumbled backwards.

He held out a hand for her to give him a minute and she kneed him in his stomach before turning around and helped the girl onto her feet, apologizing for her crude actions.

How could she be so ignorance?! How could she be so trusting and so stupid?! She should have known from the start. The way Klaus appeared from nowhere and conveniently disappeared before she was escorted to Hades! The way Hades shielded himself in the dark should have been _some_ indication that something was up! She was so naive, thinking that any soul would just walk up to her and befriended her the way he did. He was always there when she needed him. He was always there to listen to her, snooping for her thoughts about himself. She was such an idiot! She was never going to blame Elena for being so trusting and so foolish ever again!

"You're going over the line, sweetheart," he spoke after a loud crunch came from the bones of his nose as it snapped back into place. One of his hands rubbed the spot where her knee resided whilst the other wiped away the golden liquid.

"No, _you're _going over the lines, _Hades,_" she spat, "we will discuss this after I see what this young woman's prayer."

Persephone led the girl toward the the steps leading up to the thrones and she held her warmly.

"You can't do that," he grunted.

"Yes, I can because as I remembered, it was you who forced me into being your queen," she retorted, not even looking back at him.

"And your name is?" She softened her voice, sympathy lacing it for no one bearing good news ever came here.

"Alcestis, Goddess," her head dropping low, Alcestis spoke, her voice small. She felt like an intruder after what she just witnessed.

Persephone smiled a tight lipped smile at her, using her hand to raise the girl's face up. Alcestis gaze tentatively at her.

"It's Persephone. Now, what is your trouble, Alcestis?"

"My husband, Go-" Persephone frowned. "Persephone. King Admetus, he was killed in his own bed. It was full of snakes. Please, please, take me instead of him, dear Goddess." The girl sobbed quietly.

"Nonsense. That will never hap-" Hades snapped, feeling irritated that not only the mortal has spoiled his plan but also she has taken over Persephone's attention and for petty reasons, he was jealous of the kindness she's shown toward the girl and not to him.

"Of course, Alcestis. Please return home with a lightened heart and know that your husband has been spared. You shall both be reunited with each other soon," she stroke the girl's brown curls, smiling softly at her gratefulness, happiness and relief at the news.

"You shall no such thing! No mortal goes in _and _out of the Underworld. Let alone two!" Hades bellowed, his feet patting angrily on the cold stone floor as he approached the two women, ready to snap the mortal's neck.

"You _will _let them pass if you ever expect forgiveness from me!" Persephone stood up, acknowledging him for once and stepping in his way to Alcestis.

He halted in his movements and she smirked.

"Alcestis, come," she held a hand for the girl and felt her taking it. She looked at Hades before they disappeared. As the real Hades blurred in her vision, the image of his eyes remained in her mind. It held a mixed look of every single emotion she'd ever known: sorrow, pain, guilt, exasperation... and most importantly pride.

Alcestis gasped in surprised as they landed at the entrance. Cerberus growled, smelling the living.

Persephone whistled the tune as she did like Klaus - Hades - taught her.

She smiled absentmindedly at the memory before snapping out of her ridiculous thought. Klaus was Hades. He tricked her. He lied to her and he made others turned against her. He had caused her nothing but pain.

She knew he was unhealthy for her. She knew he was bad and evil but somewhere in the back of her mind reminded their little perfect time together... And that night...

"Down, Cerberus," she said softly, holding out her hand for its neck and it delivered. "Good boy." She scratched it lightly behind its ear before leaving, leading the wide-eyed mortal toward the water's edge.

"Thank - Thank you, Goddess Persephone. I will forever be in your debt," she said in a small voice.

"No need to be grateful. It's something that should be done. I saw the way you talked about him," Persephone inquired, watching as Alcestis's face went red. "The desperation. The agony and the bravery. You must really love him," she smiled.

"I - I do, Goddess."

"It's Persephone, again."

"Y - yes."

"And he must really love you, too," she added.

"Yes... I believe so," Alcestis frowned slightly, intriguing Persephone's curiosity.

How could one not love someone so quiet and so shy? So brave even though she looked so fragile? And even if he did, why was he making her question it?

The thoughts plagued in her mind but before she could get more information, Charon arrived. He was a mysterious man with a black cloak framing his body and shielding his face from the view.

"Take this girl across and back above ground," she tugged at the young maiden's arm, forcing her to go forward. Persephone's face was stone cold and a glare fixed in her eyes.

"Of course, Lady Persephone," his grim voice said.

Finally, someone here respected her!

She helped Alcestis onto the boat, who looked at her with grateful eyes to which Persephone shook her head. There was no need to thank her. If she was to stay here for all eternity then she was going to make sure that only the guilty stayed and the innocent were sent back if not for old age.

"Go, now and do not look back. Your husband will be return to you soon." Letting go off Alcestis hands as Charon rode away, their eyes never leaving each others' until a noise made her jump up in surprise.

"I see you've made the best of your power here." He furrowed his brows at the tiny figure of the girl, going farther and farther into the white fog.

"Might as well abuse what I can," she said, turning from him and walked away, disappearing and reappearing in a mist of gold and black smoke at the forest.

After her moments with Alcestis, shehad calmed down somewhat even though the hurt and hatred was still there but not enough to stop her from thinking straight.

"You are breaking the balance, sweetheart," he said amused behind her. "Not to mention how are you going to get her husband back?

"Because you're going do exactly just that."

"I don't even know his name," he smirked.

"There's not a lot of people who died in a bed full of snakes," she retarded. "And before you say anything else, if it were your choice you would have let her rot in this place with no food right?"

"I wasn't in my forgiving mood, as you might have guessed," he clasped his hands behind his back, walking toward her, ignoring her glower. "Some little Goddess punched me in my face then kneed me in my stomach." Hades's eyes darkened.

"Well, I was not in a pleasant mood, as you might have guessed," she mocked his tone, "Some sick, psycho, twisted, petty, God Of The Dead kidnapped me, tricked me into believing he's a good guy, made everyone went against me, said that I'm never leaving this place for I was to be his Queen and let's not forget the perverted night that you touched me!" She screeched, her head moving from side to side, her feet advancing forward and her eyes blazing with every bits of every emotion.

"Well, you see, in my memory, you were quite willing that night, were you not?" He asked, smirking as she looked away. "And Klaus is real, sweetheart. I didn't think that you would even talk to me if you knew."

"Oh, so deception is the better option?" She threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, in this case it is."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you right now!"

"But yet you are because you couldn't stay away."

"Because I will have to at some point!"

"And yet you chose now," he grinned at her annoyance.

"Ugh! Stop! Just stop!" She grabbed her head, circling her hands around and moving it frantically in all directions. "You with your two selves and charming attitude and dimples can leave me alone!"

"You think my attitude and dimples are charming, sweetheart?" His grin got even bigger and she groaned.

"Look, I don't get why you picked me to be your 'Queen' and I don't know what you're planning in the future or anything around here, in fact, but just... Leave me be."

"I picked you because you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. As for the future, I only plan on spending it with you and I dare to object, love. You know quite a lot about pretty much of everything, do you not?"

"No. I do not anything about anything," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine, then, ask me anything and I will tell you the exact truth without any alterations," he stated confidently at her narrowed eyes.

Persephone opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. What didn't she know? She searched her brain for a missing piece of puzzle but found none. It was complete but whether or not the image it portrayed was true or not she could only know with time.

Hades grinned, his dimples flashing adorably.

No! Not adorable! It is ugly! Unattractive and utterly repulsive!

"See, love? I haven't kept a thing from you."

"You still deceived me, _Klaus,_" she spat his name - his fake name.

"And for that I apologize but as I said, would you have given me a chance if I told you I was Hades - The Lord Of The Dead, The Devil?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as her mouth rounded the word 'yes'. Persephone thought his words over and over again, turning it in her head before huffing and walked away.

She was not going to let him in and under her skin again. He was no good for her. He took her life away from her and even if Klaus was real, he was Hades and there will always be the other half of him that she would never ever love.

* * *

He sat, perched on her windowsill and stared down at her.

In the moonlight, her blonde wavy hair shimmered effortlessly in the moonlight as it casted a shadow over her soft features. Such beauty and such grace. His mother was cruel to have it doomed forever to an animal.

Eros was in no rush to get back to his mother and the night was young, he thought as he took another while to stare at her significant beauty.

He knew now why Aphrodite was fearing this mortal girl.

As her long, thick lashes grazed the porcelain skin over her high cheekbones and her night dress cling to her figure, Eros found himself mesmerized, unable to stop his eyes from roaming up and down her body.

It was a waste, he thought, he would have loved the fun of seducing her and bedding her if she was to be spared.

But as he thought the words, he could not help from feeling a deep sadness from within him.

He did not just wanted to bed this mortal. He wanted to really get to know her, gaining her trust and her affections and he would love more than anything to live forever with her.

Without him knowing it as the God Of Love sat there, watching her sleep peacefully with no worries of the worlds, Apollo was already driving his Golden Chariot across the sky and people were getting up to start a new day.

Hastily removing a bow from its pack for fear that she would awoke and he would fail his task, returning to an impatient and fuming Aphrodite. Eros clumsily poked himself with the thing and suddenly, his affections for the sleeping mortal multiplied a million times as he stared directly at her then at the arrow, his light, sky-colored orbs went wide.

Psyche awoke when the first warm ray of sunshine fell upon her skin, her eyelids opening slowly in content as she stretched her body. A shadow disappearing behind the fluttering cream curtains caught her eyes and suddenly she was wide awake and alarmed.

She slipped off the bed, walking slowly toward the window, her neck craning to see if anyone was still there.

Reaching her destination, she glanced out to the garden full of bustling servants, running all over the place to get started on their work.

There was nobody there it seemed. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, she didn't know for her perceptive eyes have never failed her before.

There was nobody there but she felt as though someone was.

* * *

"It seems like Demeter has taken a liking of her new temple in Eleusis," Artemis said, frowning.

"And she has officially declared that she is resigning from her duty as a Goddess until her daughter is returned to her," Apollo informed.

"Also, the people are starving and the Earth is already cracking up. Drought is brought upon the mortals and famine is brewing," Dionysus chipped in, for once sober.

"I see you're up and about," Ares snorted.

"No fertility, no grapes. No grapes, no wine."

"Aww, poor baby," Ares mocked, earning a glare from him.

"Enough!" Zeus's voice rang out and every speaking activity stopped. "Demeter is quite determined in getting Persephone back."

"About half of the world starved determined," Athena said, "I knew we should have just returned Persephone."

"But we didn't and now mortals are going to to keep dying from hunger and we will, too, if this keeps up long enough," Aphrodite inquired, thinking of the times when she will be famished for food like a mortal peasant.

"Oh hush, you. You weren't into mankind's starvation when you were all cosy and full in your temple," Hermes waved in dismissal, causing the Beauty Goddess to flush the color of shame.

"It is true, however, if Demeter refuses to do her work, soon the worlds will perish and Hades will thrives," Hera told her husband.

"But the worlds have not perished yet, have it?" he retaliated.

"Yes, but we must think of the future, brother," Poseidon leaned in, his hands intertwined and a dent formed between his brows. "I am reconsidering my option of letting Persephone stay with Hades."

"Do you not want our brother to be happy, Poseidon?"

"Be honest with me, Zeus. When have we ever cared about his happiness? You were merely humoring him by accepting his proposal."

Zeus sighed. "It is true, I suppose. But we shall not return Persephone back to her for I believe she is a reasonable person."

"She will listen to no one," Hephaestus spoke.

"We've all tried talking to her, persuading her but she will not budge," said Artemis.

"I'm fearing that she will not relent until Persephone is returned," her twin adding to his sibling's words.

"Are you saying that you regret your vote?" Zeus encountered heatedly.

No God or Goddess answered him.

"Well?"

Everyone exchanged glances, knowing full well that he was watching them when Poseidon took in a breath, "No, but -"

"If it is a no then we have no more to discuss. You may leave, conference adjourned," Zeus cut in, thumping his bolt down onto the ground heatedly.

* * *

Persephone had been wandering in the Elysium Field for what has been a very long time, lost in her own thoughts, crazy ideas and her tangled ball of emotions.

Part of her wanted to believe him. To believe that Klaus is real and she could and would love him. Maybe Klaus was real; maybe she was already in love with him but Klaus had also tricked her, lied to her and she didn't appreciate the deception.

Another part of her denied those facts. She refused to believe that he was real. It was all a trick, a plan to seduce her, to have some fun with her and then kill her in cold blood. She didn't want to believe that there was even a slight possibility that she could have loved him. She denied to think that Klaus existed in Hades.

The last part... it just wanted to let everything go. She didn't care about Hades so why even bother to question about him? What he really was like and what he was not. She didn't care and Hades meant nothing to her. Nothing. So she shouldn't even be wasting time thinking, wondering, questioning and gods forbid, missing him.

The Goddess walked with a heavy heart across the weed field, no longer fearing the place but chose to favor it instead for it fit her perfectly. There was a steady rhythm to the way the weed waved in the cold wind, the way the hard, dried earth felt under her feet made it went numb. It comforted her, somehow. Maybe it was because the feeling of being lonely here was fitting to her situation. The creepiness it brought and the shiver that constantly ran down her spine. She welcomed them all.

After a while, she arrived at the promenade tree she sat that first day and fell asleep before meeting Kl - Hades.

She remembered the way she saw him. Blue, piercing eyes, a deeper shade of her eyes; his sweet accent; the way those dimples appeared on his cheek when he smiled at her. He looked like a dream to her sleepy state of mind. A savior in the middle of nowhere. But now she knew that that wasn't the case.

Would she have saw him differently? Yes. There was no denying it. She was a hypocrite. She would have never given him a chance like she thought she would. But she did. She gave Klaus a chance, didn't she? Well, it's because she didn't know it was Hades! Still, if Klaus was real... Would she give Hades a chance? After all, if she was going to see his face forever for everyday, might as well make it durable.

Sighing, she stepped on, watching the ground as she go and when she glanced up, Persephone saw one of the most unique tree there was.

She quicken her pace, inspecting the leaves carefully when she reached it.

It was a white poplar tree. But the thing that made it special was that there were two kinds of leaves. One as white as snow and the other as black as night.

"Leuce was her name," his unfortunately familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"Was?" she asked, not turning for she knew he was going to her, anyway.

"Yes, as you've seen, she died." Hades stood beside her, his voice warm and full of remembrance.

"So you turned her into a tree?" Persephone dared a look at him, seeing his face relaxed and a reminiscing smile on his face.

"Yes. I was selfish and I couldn't let her go."

"You loved her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She was the only one I ever loved until you," he turned to her but she did not meet his gaze.

Suddenly, at the sound of his voice full of love and adoration, the idea of getting to know him wasn't so bad. He's loved before. Or so he said. What if this was another trick of his? What if this was another hoax to get her to love him?

"How can I know what you're saying is true?" She asked him, her tone wary.

"Do you really think I'm making this up, love? Do you really think that low of me?" He repeated his question from that night and searched her eyes, trying his best to decipher her thoughts.

Their eyes stayed connected for a moment before she broke the connection, unable to bear the way he looked at her. It was... confusing.

"Yes," she said and he frowned, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He hasn't changed anything. "I used to."

A wide grin immediately spread across his face, his heavy heart was lifted and she laughed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She frowned at the mentioning of his previous actions. "Yes."

"Don't be mad love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already. Won't you forgive me?"

"Oh, well I'm not. I don't like people deceiving me."

"How can I acquit myself?"

Persephone sighed gently, not sure how should say her thoughts aloud. "Just... give me time, Klaus. I need time to be able to forgive you."

"Well, then, we do have all the time in the worlds, don't we?" he joked, earning another laugh from her. The sound was light and feminine and he could not help but wanting to hear more.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you."

As Persephone stood there, at close proximity with the God Of The Dead without wanting to rip his head off, she felt her insides began to warm all over.

Maybe with time, she really could and will forgive him. And there was eternity to do that, it's not like she was going anywhere. Persephone smiled at him when he looked at the tree lovingly, his eyes watering slightly but she didn't point it out for he would wave it off. All the time in the worlds...

But time must have been shrinking or was going faster by a million times over for it was all too soon before she left him...

* * *

"I'm not sure about this anymore, Pirithous," Theseus told his friend. All around themwas pitch black, save for a few rays of sunlight sneaking between the crevices and it gave him the creeps.

"Oh stop being such a woman, Thes and come on!" he rushed, running down the slick stones.

The man that fell behind shuddered before following his friend to the edge of the river, shivers running down his back and he kept glancing behind him for anything other than the usual darkness.

"This is it, my friend. I'm going to get myself a wife! Welcome to the Underworld, Theseus!

* * *

"Here, eat this," he said as he held out what seemed like a bunch of foul-smelling seaweed to her.

She scrunched her face up in a look of distaste as she stare up at him, shaking her head furiously.

"Come on, Katherine. Do you not want to see what lies under the sea?"

She glanced from him to the seaweed then to him and back again for a few times, caught in a dilemma of whether to abuse her senses and go explore the endless sea or to stay here. On dry land and save her senses from the seaweed.

Katherine snatched the bunch from his hand and in one swift motion, she stuffed it in her mouth ungracefully, snapping her eyes shut, holding her breath and chewed it as fast as she could with all her might and swallowing it with the same speed; and it all happened under the witness of Poseidon.

"Ahh... That was disgusting!" she exclaimed, clawing at her tongue.

"You do know that you need only to eat a little bit of it, right?"

She stopped abruptly in her motions, turning her head at an agonizingly slow speed to him, "What?" She blinked.

"You needed only eat -"

"And you didn't thought of telling me this?!" she shrieked, stalking toward him.

"I never got the chance before you grabbed it and threw it ungraciously into your mouth," he stated calmly, always in posture.

Katherine turned away, walking indignantly toward the waves lapping against shore. As she went farther and farther into the water, her dress puffed up, floating on the surface and sticking to her legs.

In a flash, Poseidon was beside her, holding his hand out for her.

She glanced down at his hand before resuming her pace, making sure to brush pass it with her shoulder and he sighed, following her without another word.

They walked on until the salty liquid was fully surrounding them. Katherine shut her eyes as her head disappeared under water, her hearing was muffled as she walked on, her hand searched his on its own record and relaxing when she found it.

"Open your eyes, Katherine," he said, amused, somewhere next to her.

She shook her head.

"You can breath, you know. Relax your body."

She tried to do as he instructed but found herself unable to do so.

It wasn't until she was out of air and was too deep under to float up to get more in time did she let out her breath, gasping and her eyes opening wide in the process.

Everything was... so clear. And so blue. She summed up, taking everything in with fascination in her brown eyes.

There were ripplings of the current and fishes of all kinds and colors, jewels and human objects were littered all over the sea floor and she was stunned at how many lost things were down there. There were valuables to plain garbage.

"People do like to throw pretty much of everything down here, don't they," she snorted, kicking a rusted helmet out of the way.

"Yes, memories they want to forget, things they wanted to never see again," he agreed, a bit upset at the fact

"And trash," she added.

Then, she noticed the way her hair was not flying all over the place and so was her clothes.

"It's the seaweed," he explained at her administration.

"Right, I remember," she grimaced but never did she let go off his hand and he smiled. Such a stubborn girl.

As Poseidon and Katherine traveled on, they encountered the first few mermaids in the shallows. They bowed at the God Of The Sea but immediately noticed her and their joined hands, beginning whispering and murmuring; some even pointed at them unashamedly, earning a deathly glare from her to which they pretended to look away.

Inside, Katherine tried to ignore the fact that they bothered her. She knew he was forever bound to Amphitheatre - a sea-goddess. She also knew that if the Goddess ever found out, she was not going to just let it go. And not to mention that being with him meant that she was giving everyone a very good excuse to call her a whore. But she couldn't help it.

As Katherine laid beside Bonnie in their home after the last time she saw him, she was hit the the aftermath of her actions. What it would mean for her and what it would mean for him. She sincerely was considering on telling him that she has changed her mind about her decision but she couldn't bring herself to even form the words in her head.

Something about him that felt so... right. No one has ever be able to use her weapons against her. No one was abled to read her in such a short time. Of interaction with her, that is. Even Persephone had to take a while before she understood Katherine. But Poseidon...

He was different. He was everything she's not.

He felt right, she had decided. And she was going to take the risk of everything for she didn't care. Selfishness was in her and she couldn't bring herself to shake him off. He was stuck in her mind and she wanted him. Screw people. Screw Amphitheatre. Not literally. She was going to go on with it and no one was going to stop her.

Katherine tightened her hold on her Poseidon's hand, smirking when she saw his smile from the corner of her eyes.

A bit farther into the ocean, she started asking questions about his life, about his work. Poseidon answered them all with sincerity and returned the favor. There wasn't much about the short life that she's lived, she had said, but he enjoyed it when she droned on and on about how Elena was a softy and Bonnie was like a sister to her and how Persephone was the only person who she could ever confide in. Her life was simple. Happy with her friend and her daily life. So simple and he was envy of her. What he wouldn't give for a normal family like hers. But that was just an expression. He would never give up his throne as a Sea God.

"Tell me about Hades," Katherine suddenly changed the subject.

"Why do you want to know about him?" He frowned.

"Because he took Persephone and she means dearly to me. I just wanted to know that she's safe," Katherine elaborated, pleading with her eyes for she knew not how to do it in words.

"He is... a complicated man. Full of darkness and hatred," Poseidon weight his words carefully before speaking them. It was hard to describe his brother. There was not a single word that could fully describe Hades. "But he has a heart. Even if it is very well hidden and some part of it is blackened, he still cares."

"Do you believe that he could truly love her? Treat her well and not like some possession?"

Poseidon thought about it for a moment.

Could his brother do that? He had never seen Hades treasure anything and not treat it like it's his possession. Even with Leuce, he was always very possessive for he had taken her to the Underworld, stealing her freedom away from her and controlled her life until the moment that she died. Then, he refused to let her go and move on but trapped her soul into the white poplar tree in the Elysian Field when she passed away. There was no way of telling how he would act toward Persephone.

"I think it depends on her. If she let him take control of her life like Leuce did then she will be treated that way, if not, then we will just have to wait and see."

Katherine furrowed her brows. "Persephone won't give up her control that easily. She loved to be in charge. She was always trying to push us to our limits and strived for perfection," she smiled at the memories of the active, pushy and her forever adorable Persephone. She was a ball full of fire, enthusiasm and light. She was not going to let any God mess up her life.

"They are quite a match, then, I believe," he wished his brother to be happy. Through everything and their past, they were family and he was still his brother.

Katherine nodded, continuing to walk whilst admiring the view.

"Well, well, well, it was brave of you to bring one of your fling down here, Poseidon, knowing full well that no words could travel without going through to me," a very angered and very humiliated sea-goddess appeared before them, hands on her hips, her light pink, nearly white hair falling around her shoulders. Her water droplets crown adorned her head and her clothing was of shreds and pieces of fabric sewn together, making them floating around her like currents of the sea.

"Amphi- "

"And you," she scanned the nymph, her eyes judging and assessing. "You do know that he will be bored of you in about a week, right? Wait," she did another round and corrected herself, "three days at best."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. Her eyes running up and down the Goddess's attire.

"Was that to be mirrored the octopus?" She pointed to the "tentacles" that branched out from her sleeves casually.

"How dare you?! -"

"And that thing on your face. What is that? Paint?"

The brunette laughed as Poseidon stared down at her in wonder.

"You little insolent, nymph! You have no business of being -"

"Uhh..." her gaze drifted down to their intertwined hands before glancing back up at her, smirking as her face grew red. It was fitting, Katherine thought. She always knew red would go well with blue.

"Katerina..."

"Oh and that crown, uhh, not very fashionable. It's water all around you, why would you want more reference of water on your head?"

"You -" Amphitheatre's eyes changed to an icy blue color, water bubbling around her.

"Amphitheatre... no," he shook his head at her and everything evolved.

She looked at him in pain and betrayal. "You're choosing her...? She insulted me!" The bubbles rised again, this time the current began stronger and headed Katherine's way.

"Amphitheatre, if you hurt her I will not guarantee your safety," he warned and she blanched.

"Poseidon, please, do not hurt her on my account. After all, I think she hurt herself enough wearing _that_," Katherine smirked, moving her eyes up and down Amphitheatre's body to emphasize her point. "Good day to you, pompous Goddess. _Elijah," _she nodded at him with a smile when their eyes met.

She saw flashes of wonder, amazement and adoration in his eyes. It all went straight to her heart, pumping it with a fierceness but the Goddess's word plague her thoughts as she walked way...

_ "You do know that he will be bored of you in a bout a week, right? Wait,... three days at best."_

After all, what woman doesn't get her _husband._

** Ehh... I don't know how to start this... anyway... thank you for all of you who supported this story in way. Your egotistic, obnoxious and pushy author Jen appreciated the support very, very much. **

** Big, big thanks to Mandy Mikaelson, my Facebook friend who gave me ideas for all of my stories.**

** And I've got a new story called Round And Round up so check it out. Personally, I think that it's better than this one but... who knows? **

** Tell me whatcha think about the chapter :)**

** Have a great week guys!**

** Jen out! **


	8. Chapter 8: Renewed

** There is nothing to say... nothing at all... All reviews are appreciated, all support is, too. Thank you... Enjoy...**

**Zeus - Finn Mikaelson**

** Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson**

** Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson**

** Persephone - Caroline Forbes**

** Demeter - Liz Forbes**

** Eros - Matt Donovan**

** Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson**

** Alcestis - April Young**

** Adonis - Kol Mikaelson**

** Minthe - Haley**

** Leuce - Tatia Petrova**

** Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood**

** Theseus - Trevor**

** Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert**

** Helios - Mason Lockwood**

** Hermes - Damon Salvatore**

** Apollo - Stefan Salvatore**

** Artemis - Lexi Branson**

** Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood**

** Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood**

** Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman**

** Hera - Sage**

** Athena - Meredith Fell**

** Ares - Atticus Shane**

** Hebe - Anna**

** Helen - Rose**

** Admetus - Alexander**

"You did _what_?!" Aphrodite choked on her ambrosia, spitting it out and coughed before shrieking, her voice high pitched as she sat lounging on her long feathered chair, an arm draped over the arm rest whilst the other one held the goblet.

"I apologize, mother. The thought of losing her to another is too much for me to bear now," he said, no sign of guilt in his voice.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at her son but he held his head down low, pretending he didn't see her look.

"And now I'm assuming that you want the girl?" she asked, her eyes never leaving him as she sat back, annoyed but amused as Eros looked up, his light blue orbs lid up in hope. "Well, child, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aren't you going to help me?" he furrowed his brows, innocently thinking that the Goddess was going to help him with the girl that was supposed to be damned. Aphrodite was nothing if not devious.

"And why would I help you?" she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "Not only did you not deliver me what I asked of you; but you also fell in love with that reason and now you're asking me to help you?" she laughed.

"But then how am I going to -" he started, making her laughter rose louder and louder.

"You're the God Of Love himself, boy! Are you telling me that you don't even know how to lure a _mortal_ into your grasp. Have I taught you nothing?!"

"But I have never experienced it before. I know not how to act," he confessed, ashamed at the way she spoke to him.

"Fine," she smirked, satisfied that he had taken the bait, "I shall give you a way. It is a trickery and you will have to developed it yourself in time for it to work and ends smoothly."

"But I don't like manipulations and trickery," he said.

"Do you want the girl to love you or not?" He stayed silent and she continued, "Ask Apollo to send the Oracles to the girl's father, tell him to bring his daughter to the top of a mountain, tell Zephyr to lead her to the mansion and she was to be married to a beast. He will have no choice but to follow it since it is a prophecy and from there, you shall have the girl alone and close to you at all times." She combed through her silky blonde hair, smirking her full lips into the cup to hide it as her son considered the plan.

"But will she ever forgive me?"

"That, my boy, is completely up to you. But of course, if you don't want to take the risk then feel free to come up with another plan," she said casually, inspecting her nails as if she was bored but Aphrodite kept a keen observation on his every action at the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, I will speak with Apollo immediately. Thank you mother, for your wise advice." Erosion bowed to his mother before turning on his heels, looking for Apollo.

Aphrodite could not hide the smug grin on her face any longer so when he was out of sight, she let it took over her features. Weak willed, in-secured people were so easy to play with.

She loved her son with all her heart. As much as she could manage for him. But he has failed her. He didn't deliver and he was going to redeem himself one way or another. Well, at least she was merciful; letting him have his time of happiness with her. Aphrodite sighed. It was more than that wench deserved, anyway.

After all, being loved and have that love taken from you is the cruellest punishment there is.

* * *

She sat on the soft grass, trying to remember the way she and her friends used to run around fields and plains full of flower and life. They would chase and tease each other to no end and one of them would end up getting hurt but it always brought them closer.

Now, sitting on the forest floor, all alone once again for _Klaus_ wasn't there, she picked on the soft petals, mumbling things she wasn't aware of saying. She felt all alone. Suddenly, she missed his company.

"I do not miss his company. I do miss his company. I do not miss his company," she repeated the sentences as she picked on the daisy, her eyes unfocused and her tone full of sadness.

"You do miss his company," his voice rang out behind her and a smile instinctively appear on her face before vanishing when she got back her control of her actions.

"I do not miss your company," she retarded, throwing the damaged flower away, frowning at being caught.

"Oh, come on, _Caroline,_ sure you do," he came to sit next to her, his long legs stretched out infront of him and his hands bracing his body weight. She could feel the heat from his skin as it was inches from hers and smell of his scent. The smell of olive, a little husky and bits of mint.

"She does, I don't."

"Someone's back to her snarky self," he commented and she could feel the smile on his face.

"What do you want, Hades?" She sighed, circling her arms around her knees and turning her head to him.

"I want you to take a chance on me, Persephone," he spoke softly, his blue eyes found hers and held them.

"Are you serious? Take a hint," she broke away, resting her chin on her knees.

"Oh come on. I saw the look of consideration on your face the last time we saw each other. You wanted to give me a chance," he said and she shook her head.

"There wasn't so much as a thought about it, Hades, don't delude yourself."

"I wasn't deluding myself, love. I know how to read people pretty well, if you must know."

"Well, I don't," she snapped.

"Take a chance, love. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me," he persuaded, his accent smooth.

"No."

"I dare you."

"And why would I take you up on that dare?" She asked sarcastically, raising her head up to look at him, settling her cheek down on her knees.

"Because if you don't then it'll just prove that you're afraid that when you do, you'll fall irrevocably in love with me," he stated confidently and she snorted. "Are you objecting to it, then?"

"Hell yeah I am," she laughed.

"Then prove it. Prove that you won't fall in love with me if you took the chance," he challenged.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him. He was manipulating her again and she was foolish enough to play along. Well, she was already in too deep to back out now. Her childish pride wouldn't have it.

"Fine," she said, straightening out her legs like him. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Gods, gods, gods and gods! How could father do this to her?! How could he possibly wed her to a beast that lives on a deserted mountain?! Where civilization could not reach?! All of that just because she was not interested in any of the suitors that were presented to her?! The Oracles said... Apollo sent them... Absurd! He could have stopped it if he wanted but he didn't! Instead he was agreeing to it, to send her away. Even now, the prospect of picking one of those arrogant princes and minor heros was still repulsive. At least if he was a beast then the least he could do for her was not boast about his victories and wealth.

They had departed, her father and his entourage. Leaving her here. At the top of a mountain. Alone. To wait for the beast. How kind.

Grumbled, grunted, pouted,... she did everything in her power to convert her anger into actions. She was no longer a princess, anyway, so why care? She was now the Beast's Wife. A nobody.

In her mind, the phrase: "And they never saw her again." popped up and she shuddered. The worlds where going to remember that way. Psyche - the Princess who was wed to a monster and was never seen again. Some say she has died, some say she still lives in his cave, being ordered around by him or maybe she killed herself. Oh, the lengths people would go to!

She dropped down with a thud on the grass, the sun beating down onto her wavy blonde hair, sweat pouring from her body.

Blasted gods and the Oracles... she thought hatefully.

In the hunid air, a beautiful fragrance assaulted her senses and she felt herself drawn to it.

Reluctantly, Psyche stood up, following the scent but stopping for just a fragment of a second to consider her moves.

He was going to be here to get her and if she's not here, then, would it be a problem? Would he barge through the Castle's gates and demand her present? That sounded ludicrous even in her head. He was a beast. He would be lucky if he got through the villagers' attack at him. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't find her. She'll just be a couple of miles that way...

Psyche's feet traveled forward, closer to the intoxicating scent on its own and she let it.

She could never quite understand why it drew her in so much. She could not remember the way it smelled. She could not remember how it propelled her forward and she could not for the life of her know why it led to a big white mansion in the middle of nowhere.

The gates were wide open as she reached it. It was metal, twisted in a familiar symbol but yet she could not recall where she's seen it or what it was. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden, greenery covered every inch of it and at the far end, she could see the main house.

Advancing forward, curious, she walked on the passage way across the greenery, her eyes ever moving from one place to another, taking everything in and marveling at its beauty.

Finally, she came to a stop at the entrance.

Glancing over the property once again before pushing the thick heacy doors open, she was amazed by its sheer size and the way the structure was strong yet still very soft with a curving edge to it.

Inside, she continued her work, looking around before a soft, thick and slightly husky voice rang out from all across the house, "Welcome, Psyche to your new home. Please, make yourself at home."

"Who are you?" She voiced her thoughts aloud, "Are you the beast that I am to be wed?"

Silence.

"Where are you?" Her tone demanding as usual, she asked and all that she got in reply were the echos of her words. "Where are you?"

No answer.

Psyche furrowed her brows, her stubbornness kicking in.

No one could just simply ignore her like that. No one hid from her for she would find them.

The Princess made it her mission to find the person that owned the voice that she'd heard. It could simply be the head housekeeper or the guard or somebody else but in his tone, there was a sense of authority. He spoke like he owned the place, which he probably does, so she had to assume that he was her host.

Psyche climbed stairs, opened doors, peeked through curtains and called out for the man for so many times that she's lost count. There was no sign of any living activity here. The place was deserted. But yet there was no speck of dust to be found. It was spotless.

Her curiosity by then was as big as the whole mansion itself. Everything about this place confused her.

Was this the beast's place for she heard it was so terrible that no one dared to travel up here. Or was it not? No. It must be for who could feel safe knowing that their life was on the line? But then, where was he?

By the time she gave up for the day, deciding she was too worn out from the trip and the constant moving for the search, she retired to the dining room, hoping and finding a full blown feast set on the table.

Psyche sat down, eying thee food carefully and inhaling the smell, unconsciously, her stomach grumbled. She looked down at her groaning, empty stomach and to the food. How could she know that i was safe to eat? He could have poisoned it. But then what good would it do to him?

Relenting and relieving herself from her doubts, Psyche dug in happily, only using her knife and fork if it was needed but she ate mostly with her hands. It was heaven! Not having to deal with the slippery pieces of food and the way her mother would scowl at her or sometimes even shouted at her for her manners. But she knew how to act graciously. Psyche just loved the way her mother looked when she was upset too much to act upon them.

Finishing her meal and even got to burb aloud. Yes, it was disgusting but she was enjoying her freedom to its limit. Psyche heard the sound of water running upstairs.

She shot out of her chair and followed the sound of the water running up the stairs and into the washroom. But at the exact moment the door was out of her view and the room came into view, the sound stop and in front of her was a hot bath tube. Littered on the rippling surface were rose petals and on the table in the corner with the candles were articles of clothing.

There was no one there.

Sighing, Psyche got the message loud and clear as she got into the tub, drifting off to a nap as her head laid against the wood.

As Psyche positioned herself into a pentagram on the lush, golden, four-poster bed, she felt oddly comfortable and more relaxed than had ever felt back at home.

Her mind wearied, she blew out the only candle illuminating the room and dropped back onto the bed, nuzzling deeper into the pillow.

In her dreams, there was a sensation of something soft and warm running down the column of her neck, the suction from it caused her to breath hitched. Enthralled, his lips continue onto her shoulder blades. Her creamy skin was heated as the soft he moved slowly, torturing her. Even in her state of subconsciousness, Psyche could feel her body reacting to every touch. It felt so real...

Callous hands slipping up her side, the heat burning through the soft fabric of her chiton, making her writhed slightly. Her bosom poured in them fully as they kneaded her breasts gently, her peaks pushing against his palm and he pinched them, rolling them around his fingers, electing a moan from her.

It was then that her eyes shot open. Glancing down at her chest, she saw in horror that there _were_ hands cupping her breasts and were not stopping in its course. His lips were still on her neck, latching on it and she unconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more access, her eyes fluttering close but shot open once again when she whimpered.

So she did the first thing she thought of.

She screamed.

Eros was shocked by the sudden noise, his hands and lips fell away from her body and she jumped up from the bed, looking frantically for something to cover herself up for she thought that she was naked.

"Who are you?!" She shouted angrily, her face crimson red in the dark.

"I'm your husband," the shadow answered from the bed.

It was too dark to see in details but she could see the outline of his body and from what she saw, he was no where near a beast.

"But you're not a disoriented creature," she said, confused and a little embarrassed.

"No, I'm not. But who would believe me if I said that I just don't like my face to be seen?" He inquired and she tried so hard to observe him in the dark room.

"What were you doing before? I was sleeping!"

"I was merely touching my wife, is that wrong?"

Psyche's face heated. Of course she knew that when the time came, she would have to face one of the many duties of being a wife but since that morning, she's been left alone to her own devices. She didn't even saw his face so she just assumed that he wasn't going to be here tonight. Apparently, she was wrong.

"No... But I'm not doing that with you!" She stuttered.

"And why is that?" He asked, scooting toward the end of the bed and standing up.

He - who ever he was, was her height and from his outline, he was well-built and was also advancing closer to her.

The Princess instinctively backed away, eyes facing her husband.

He was _not _going to harm her. Right? He was not going rape her, was he? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Be- Because -" she looked for a reasonable excuse that didn't involve her being disgusted by what he just did. There was nothing lower to her than a man taking advantage of a girl in deep slumber. "Because I don't know you!"

He laughed quietly at her words.

"I don't know anything about you! And you, me," she schooled her voice to fo back to its usually, emotionless, commanding and monotonous status. Clearly her throat, she continued, "shouldn't we at least get to know each other first," she said, watching as the space between them got smaller and smaller. "Isn't that what normal people do? They get to know each other, fall in love and get married?" She swallowed the lump in her throat as her nose came to contact with his, his breath smelled like chocolate and another unique smell that she couldn't quite come up with a name.

As she stared back up at him, she realised that her heart was beating furiously and she was heated all over. Something about him that made her reacted softly toward him. As softly as she could ever be. Something about him made her just like every other maiden in the worlds unlike many others, whom, to them, she was a bitch. There was something about him that was... different. They all were, she snorted in her mind as she remembered the tales that many of her servants told each other.

"I love the way your hair feels under my finger tips." His hands, the hands that touched her earlier, reached out and twirled a strand of her platinum blonde hair between his fingers; the fingers that brought her such pleasures... "And I love the way it move when you move. So gracious and beautiful. Just like its owner," he said, his voice warm, low and dripping with honey and she was being that girl who ate it all up. "I love the way you smell." His face inched closer to hers, making her breath to stop when he missed her face, doving into her neck. Psyche could feel his smirk on her skin but she was either too numb or too overwhelmed to react.

"Sunshine and lavender..." he inhaled and she did, too. "I love the way you taste," he mumbled against her skin, almost to quiet for her to hear as she felt something wet touched and began sucking on her skin lightly. The air going into her lungs every inhale suddenly wasn't enough anymore as she gasped a little. He chuckled. "I love the way you're always so responsive..." he trailed and his free hand trailed down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebump beind in its wake. "I love the way your breath hitches when I touch the right place..." he filled his hands with her breath and she did just that, swallowing as her heart beat painfully against her ribcage. "Or kiss the right spot..." Soft, warm lips pressed up to the where her shoulder and her neck met, lapping on her skin.

"And I love the way that you try so hard to fight it," he whispers in her ears. His tone held amusement as Psyche's eyes went wide, staring off in the dark, her hands in fists by her side.

She looked at him. He was to be her husband. The one she's bound to forever. And he was there. And she was resisting him and the obvious pull they had toward each other. Even if she could resist it today, will she be able to do it tomorrow? Or the day after that? Or the day after that?

With his top crumpled in her hands, she pulled him to her slowly, her eyelids closing and as they touched, Psyche felt alive.

They connected hesitantly at first, testing the waters as both were new at this even though one seemed to pretend he was not; pulling teasingly onto one another's lower lip whilst the other traced the upper one.

Her hand came to slid up, fisting his hair in it, pushing his head even closer to hers as she rubbed her torso against his. Eros groaned grabbing her hips and digging his nails into it, causing her to open her mouth for air. Taking the unwelcome invitation, he darted his tongue in, exploring.

She tasted so sweet. She was like the sweetest chocolate there was. She was like candy for children to him. Everything about her was magnetic. It drew him in and caged him there. If had a choice, he was never leaving detached from her body ever again.

She broke away, grabbing his hand and found her way back to the bed where he pushed her down onto it but she flipped them so she was the one straddling his waist. Her silky strands fell around them like a protective curtain, shielding from the world as she stared down at him even thought all she saw was darkness.

Psyche felt her hand tracing his feature: running a finger down his straight nose, feeling the slight bump on it; her knuckles grazing his cheek bone; her thumb brushing his full lips... Feeling everything that she couldn't see.

"You're not a beast... you're not even disfigured..." she whispered, her hand stopping at his hairline.

"Are you disappointed?" He joked, propping himself up on his elbows, pushing his face closer to hers.

"Should I be?"

"No."

"Then there's no point in hiding your face," she reached for the candle and the matches but he stopped her, he could feel her grimace even in the dark.

"Why are you hiding from me?" She asked, both of her hands cradling his face and leaning her forehead against his. It was like the gesture was a part of her. She didn't even think as she did it and she didn't think that it was a stranger's lap that she was sitting on but rather someone really close to her, someone she's known for a while.

"There will be no point in seeing my face, now, is there?" His breath fanning her lips as he said the words softly, seductively.

"No... I guess not..."

Then, they were kissing again and his back returned to its previous place on the bed.

Bodies grinding. Lips twisting. Hands roaming. Breathing ragged. Pieces of fabric started to rip open and dropping unceremoniously onto the floor and bare flesh touching, sending their body's electric through every inch of their bodies.

Hard. Soft. Gentle. Their senses were overloading, minds flying all over the place and no other sounds could be heard over their moanings and pantings as they emerged as one, relishing in the feeling of fullness and pleasure.

In. Out. Lips on lips. Fast. Slow. Sweat.

Blinding lights. Fire. Heat. Need. Want.

Pleasure. Build up. Explosion. Groans. Moans. Wet trails and exhausted people.

A kiss on her head so gently that she almost didn't feel it as she draped her torso over his, her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling in his cent as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So besides killing people and making them suffer for their crimes, what do _you_ do for entertainment?" she asked, walking side-by-side with him along the river she now knew was the Lethe, the river of oblivion. Thank gods she didn't drink it the first time she was here!

They have been talking for hours upon hours or at least a significant amount of time for time as intelligible down here. And to her surprise, she found the conversations meaningful and almost enjoyable. It was different from what she had originally thought about him. He wasn't at all bad.

"As you saw already, I paint," he replied, his insides warming all over at the thought of her caring enough to ask him questions.

She was taking the chance and he was not going let her down.

Persephone frowned.

"What is the matter, love?"

"Nothing... It's just that..." she trailed, glancing up at him before looking away, her face reddening.

"What is it?" he stopped, turning to her, a crease formed between his brows.

"The night that I saw your pictures... You..." she met his eyes hesitantly before that gaze become hard. "It's nothing. Let's just forget it and move on." Persephone resumed their slow pace, leaving him a few steps behind her but she knew he would catch up.

"Persephone, that night... I did not think. You were so angered and foul mouthed that all I see was red. You wanted to know what I want from you and so I complied," he explained exasperatedly, catching up to her just like she'd expected and put a tentative hand on her arm.

"So is that what you plan on doing with me? Bedding me and then when you're bored you would just... I don't know! Turn me into a white poplar like Leuce?!" she ranted, her eyes frantic, darting from one place to another, anywhere but at him.

"Persephone, is that what you've gathered after all that time we've just spent?" his eyes amused as he looked at her dead in the eyes, forcing those running blue orbs to meet his.

When she finally did, in them were a plea.

Hades instantly knew why she has overreacted to the situation and he couldn't help but feeling sympathy for her and self-loathing for himself. He made her scared and afraid. He made her wary of the worlds and especially him. He has turned everyone against her as she has said. He took her life away from her.

But he was still to selfish to give Persephone her life back. Yes, he was a monster. But he didn't care.

Still, he would promise her he would never do anything to hurt her again. That, he can do.

"Do you trust me?" he muttered to her, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

Persephone instinctively leaned away at first but when she caught his frown, she push her face back and into his palm.

"With time," he said and she nodded.

They fell away from each other after another glance at each other, both having thoughts they feared to face.

As they walked on, Hades sensed something different than just souls and ghost wandering place. He sensed youth, courage and it bugged him. Not again. He swore if one more idiotic hero came here to kidnap Persephone he was going to damn all of the wretched beings down into the depths of Tartarus!

"Hades... why do I feel..." she questioned beside him. She has felt it once. It was more forceful the first time but it was when he wasn't here. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her but it seems like he felt it, too as he stopped when she did.

"Heros," he gritted out.

"Cerberus."

Then they were off.

"I was starting to wonder when you'll be here," the hero said.

"Hercules?" Persephone gasped, happiness filling her heart as she watched the muscular man scooped her up into a big hug. "What? Why are you here?" she choked between sobs.

Persephone never thought she would ever see any of her family again and yet there he was! Still healthy and going on adventures. Words could not describe her happiness.

"Is Elena well? And Katherine and Bonnie? Oh and Isobel? What about my mother?! They must be so worried!"

"Perse, Perse, it's fine. It's okay. Everyone's okay. They missed you so much and your mother..." he trailed, meeting Hades's cold, pitch black eyes as she was distracted, checking that he was in fact there, "She's well. She was so worried but Katherine soothed her worries."

"What? How? They hate each other," she laughed lightly, remembering her mother's words for a girl like Katherine.

"Poseidon assured her that _he_ -" they both turned to him, the difference was Hercules held hatred whilst Persephone's held... confusion. "wasn't going to treat you badly," he forced a smile for her sake.

In his mind, Persephone was delicate. Even more than Elena but he also knew that she could be strong after she was weak. She would stand on her own feet and fight for herself but she had weaknesses that were very easy to find and he was worried Hades would broke her without realising it.

Little did our hero knew, Hades already did. And he was building her back up from the ashes. Building up to be the Queen Of The Underworld.

"Katherine is with Poseidon?" Persephone asked, her eyes wide and behind her, Hades could not stop himself from wondering what in the worlds his brother saw in the nymph.

"Yes," he answered her and when she opened her mouth to ask why, he cut in, "Don't even try. She said there was something about him that drew her in." He rolled his eyes. "Elena said the same thing about Hermes and now they're like this -" he held up his crossed fingers "- all the time," he said and she laughed.

"I'm glad that they're all happy," Persephone smiled. "And what about you? The last time I heard from you were when you was at your fifth task..."

Hercules shook his head. He did not wish for her to mention it but it was why he was here. But seeing her, it was probably worth it. And also he knew that Persephone had always has a soft spot for him and after what he's been through, he was even a bigger part of her ever kind heart and he was thankful for it.

"That is why I am here for. May I borrow Cerberus to bring back to Eurystheus for my final labor?" he asked her, his eyes shone with hope.

Persephone was just about to say yes, saying he could do whatever he wanted to finish his Twelve Labours and return home to his family but she stopped herself. Hades came to her mind unwillingly.

It would be stepping over the line, she knew that now, like what she did for Alcestis because this was technically his home and his domain. She may be his wife but discussing it with him first would still be crucial. Besides, they were on such good terms and she wouldn't want to damage that.

She looked over to him. His eyes were dangerous and all around him emanated an aura that even she terrified of. This was him to the worlds. This was him to everyone else and she realised, the Hades who was with her was as real and as compassionate as he could get. He showed her another side of him. His soft, vulnerable side. The side he hid from the worlds.

His black orbs met her and he nodded. She smiled brightly at him, silently thank him for his understanding.

"But you will have to overpower him on your own without the need for weapons or else he stays," his emotionless voice rang out and she frowned.

Persephone was to object but Hercules cut in, smirking smugly. "Fine."

Hades gestured toward Cerberus and without fear, Hercules stepped up. In a flash, he had one of its head on the ground as it whimpered but its other head still fought back, one snapping at him.

Hades smirked as Cerberus's heads crowded him, snapping and barking excessively whilst Persephone followed every move he made worriedly. Then a crack rang out and she screamed, shutting her eyes closed, her hands flying to her mouth. Hades's smirk fell from his face.

Whimpers filled the now quiet air and Persephone peeked through her fingers, finding a very triumphant Hercules hoisting a very submissive Cerberus onto his broad shoulders. Breathing heavily, he still managed a grin at her and she returned the favour.

Hades sighed, "Come, this way, I do not expect Charon would want to ferry an enormous beast across the Acheron."

He held his hand out for Persephone but she walked pass it, causing Hercules to snicker.

Sighing again, he followed his wife, striding to reach to her. She didn't meet his eyes and she was fuming with her slender hands in fists and she was marching more than walking.

As they walked further and further, she found that the air got thinner and thinner and the wind got colder and colder. The smell of death was not there anymore but replaced it was a heavy case of depression and the feeling of hollowness was not only inside of her but all around her. They passed a wide space with nothing but rocks and more rocks and the howling of the wind and kept going until Hercules's voice snapped them out from their motions.

Persephone was the first to react to the voice, whirling around, afraid that some demon would get the wrong idea and attack him. But she was greeted with the sight of him kneeling next to two stone chairs with snakes sprouting from it, securing the two men and silencing the as they struggled to get out. Both pair of eyes stared at her.

She was horrified as she stood there.

"What is the meaning of this?" she snapped at Hades and he growled.

Persephone scowled at him before walking toward Hercules, helping him get the snakes off of his friend.

"Stop!" Hades bellowed and they complied for the voice was as sharp as a blade.

"What are you doing to them?!" Persephone shouted angrily.

"It is their punishment for thinking and acting impulsively upon their thoughts," he stated calmly, his whole torso shaking from contained anger for he did not want to scare her again.

"And what might that be?!" Hercules asked.

"It is none of your business, mortal," he replied, his head snapping with precision to the hero.

It was his turn to shake from anger as he approached Hades. The two stood nose to nose in front of each other and just as one was about to make a move, Persephone ordered them to stop.

"I want you to release them at once," she commanded.

"No," he growled back.

"You will or I will never forgive you," she retorted.

"You've been playing that card a bit too much, haven't you?"

They glared at each other, none giving up as the snakes drew Theseus and Pirithous's memories from them.

Hercules watched back and forth between the two God and Goddess, his eyes then rest upon his friends.

"Stop, okay? They are my friends, please let them go. I am sure whatever wrong they did to you they did not mean you any harm," He said.

"Sure, they didn't," he grumbled, their disrespectful words ringing in his ears.

"Please. Please."

Hades's gaze flitted from the mortal to his wife, whose eyes were hard and were screaming bloody murder at him.

Hissing could be heard from one of the chairs as the snakes retreated from his flesh as it was littered with bite marks and wounds covering his body, gasping.

Hercules rushed to help his friend, looking back up to Hades, silently asking him about Pirithous but Hades was all too occupied with observing _her _reaction.

Her blue orbs remained cold and impassive but it has softened a tiniest bit. She was still waiting for him to release the other mortal. He shook his head. "No. You may take that one and leave for I am not releasing the other one. He deserve the fate he's got."

"You_ are_ the Devil of Hell," she seethed, turning around to the other mortal who was slightly daze,staring at the Goddess approaching him.

"Goddess... Perse...phone..." Theseus breathed and he had her attention. "Pl... please don't blame... Ha...des..." he said and she frowned, peeking at Hades then dropping her gaze when she caught his eyes.

"Why is he talking like that?" Hercules asked, helping his friend up.

"Those are the chairs of Forgetfulness. He is on the edge of forgetting how to speak," Hades said.

"It... it is ou... our... fault..." he continued to say, causing her frown to deepen. "Pi... Piri... thous... want... wanted to... kid... kidnap you a... and... br... bring you back... to Earth...t... to be h... his wife..." he said weakly, struggling to form the words in the correct order.

Persephone narrowed her eyes.

"It is still no excuse this to do this to a man," she said haughtily.

"Ple... please... God... dess... he had reas... reasons to do th... is... Pir... Pirithous had qu... quite a mou... mouth."

The blonde Goddess glanced back at Hades, his face impassive and was a blank face. His eyes held nothing but hardness.

"You better go before I change my mind," he spoke up.

Hercules bowed, not saying anything more. With Cerberus back on his shoulders and Theseus stumbling beside him, they walked on.

Persephone stared at Hades and he stared back.

Both waiting for the other to be the first to speak up.

It was her who gave in, "Tell me."

"You wouldn't want to hear it, love," he replied, his tone hostile.

"Just tell me," she sighed.

"They vowed to bed and wed one of Zeus's daughters. Theseus chose Helen whilst Pirithous -" their eyes moved to the wide eyed man in the chair "- chose you," he gritted his teeth, his eyes burning a hole in the doomed mortal's face. "They came down here, Theseus was in his right mind to be scared but the other stupid moron was not," he smirked a sinister smirk at the man.

"I invited them into the temple and when they sat at the dining chairs, snakes crawled up their bodies and their memories were drained from them," he said rigidly. "pieces and pieces of their memory fading until there was none left but a blank mind," he gritted out, and Pirithous eyes widen in horror, his struggling got even more forceful but the Fates knew he could never escape.

Pirithous. Pirithous came _here _to capture her and bring her back to be his wife. On Earth. Where Elena and Katherine and Bonnie and everyone else she love was. He was her escape. He was her way out if he ever got to her. But the question is, would she had gone with him willingly?

"This is still unnecessary," she said softly.

"Oh, so you'd prefer him getting to you instead?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes moving elsewhere before snapping back to her when she didn't reply. "Do you _want_ him to?"

No answer.

"Persephone, does the thought of spending an eternity alone with me repels you so badly that you would rather him abducting you and bring you back, make you his wife, bed you just so you could see your friends and family again?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she just walked away, turning her back to him.

** Are you confused? As you should be. That'd my intention :) and also, don't hate me but I really find Mabekah's relationship dynamics and Klaroline's are really much the same in TVD so I've decided to take that as an advantage. And also, did you like that scene? I'm not sure about it since I'm not an expert in writing scenes like that and not making it out to sound like porn. Please tell me what you think of it :)**

** And also, thanks to Mandy Mikaelson who gave me the push I needed to write and upload my stories. Thank you, sweetheart.**

** Anyways... review and I'll love you forever :) **

** Have a nice day guys!**

** Jen out! **


	9. Chapter 9: Queen Of The Underworld

** See you at the bottom! Enjoy! **

"Katherine, please, forgive me, I did not know she would be there," he said, running after her as she once again slipped through his fingers.

"I don't care! It was the most humiliating thing I've ever experienced! You saw how they looked at me! Like I was a whore!" she said hotly, waving her hand around in crazy motions.

"Katerina, please. Forgive me," he sighed, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Sure, I forgive you. But I can't be with you, anymore." She met his eyes hazel eyes with her big brown ones. "I can't take it... The scrutinizing of people when they pass by," she said sadly. Weakly.

"You're lying, Katerina."

Katherine furrowed her brows. "I am not."

"Yes, you are. You never cared about what people say, what people thought of you. You weren't humiliated when she confronted us. Instead you insulted her, humiliating _her_. So what is it, Katherine? What did she say that made you so scared to be with me?"

Katherine stared up at him, her eyes filled with fear of vulnerability when she thought of what Amphitheatre said. "Nothing made my decision for me. I am just afraid of the looks people will give me if we continue this affair," she, looking him straight in the eyes, nothing but determination were shown.

"Stop lying to me, Katerina!"

"I am not," she said, "I should be getting back to Elena and Bonnie for they will be worried." She broke away, ducking her head to avoid the look he gave her.

The God Of The Sea watched as she retreated slowly, the sound of grass crunching under her feet, the color of her hair almost red in the bright sunlight with a heavy heart.

He knew for sure that she has been lying. Katerina doesn't care about what people think. She doesn't care about people in general, save for the people she loved. So why start now? Why change so sudden with no reason at all? It had to be something his wife said. It has to be. But what?

Staring at her back as she walked away from him was painful. Her shoulders slumping and her feet dragged heavily on the ground made his heart clenched. He wasn't ready to let her go. He wasn't ready to leave like he did with all his previous rejections. But she didn't wanted him, he could gather as much from her stance.

So he did the only thing he could think of in that moment of haste. Something that would result in a mutual interest.

"Would you give me a second chance if..."

She stopped and let out a breath that she's been holding. As a hypocrite she was, Katherine did not want him to give up on her. She wanted him to try to take all of her fears about him away. He was so close... so close to discovering who she really wanted to be but could not. She wanted him to save her from her own doubtful mind.

"If?" she voiced back blankly.

"Would you give me a second chance if I took you to see Persephone?"

* * *

It has been an eternity since she last saw Hades and to her annoyance and disappointment, she missed him dearly.

Persephone could not get his image from her mind! Him smiling, laughing, dimples showing and his accented voice talking to her, sharing with her his thoughts and stories whilst listening to her constant ramblings and laughing when her face flushed red.

Every time she heard footsteps on the ground, she would immediately whirl back to see three grimacing Erinyes. No snickering, no smirking. Just a severe case of grimacing. Each time she saw them, they held exactly three things: a set of clothing, a goblet of ambrosia and a roll of parchment.

And each time, it was the roll of parchment that she reached for first. It would sometimes be a drawing of her in some laughing, smiling situation. Other times, it would be her looking at something - him - blankly, emotionless and cold as ice. But there was one that she took out, observing it again and again and again.

It was a portrait of her, as they all were, but in this particular one, she wasn't smiling and her face definitely wasn't blank. Instead, she was looking at him with such lost, such pain and such indecision. And she was back at the edge of Tartarus, right before she walked away from him.

Was that how she looked to him? To look like she's rather be abducted and be married to the arrogant hero back on earth with her friends and family than to be alone with him forever?

No matter how many times she looked at it, all she could thought about was that it was the reason why he hadn't come to see her? Was he mad at her? He probably was. After all, she has given him a reason to.

Persephone folded the worn piece of parchment back and held in tight in her hand, looking around the forest.

It had become a familiar sight to her. She knew where everything was since it never changed and every twist and turn of it, where it began and where it ended. The low glowing of the flowers and leaves didn't bother her like it used to. Now, she found that the glow was what brought the forest to life. The thought of the sun, the desire to feel the sun on her skin was no longer there. whether it was because she has accepted her fate or she just didn't see the need for it was lost to her.

Sighing, she picked on the grass beside her and hoped that he would be a man and show up for her.

* * *

Psyche awoke that next day to find the bed empty. She almost thought it was really nothing but a dream until she noticed her state of undress and the messy sheets that still smelled like him. The torn cloths on the floor would be another indication that it was very real.

But then where was he?

Psyche slipped off the bed, looked for the wardrobe and finding it. She got dressed and went about the day filled with meaningless activities like walking aimlessly through the beautiful garden, watching as the sun moved in the high sky above, not knowing that there was someone up in the clouds observing her and returning her glance; or doodling something silly on a piece of parchment in complete boredom.

Meals would be laid out for her whenever she was hungry although she never saw anyone in the house; and like the day before, a bath would also be laid out for her then she would blew out the candle, crawling beneath the sheets and felt sleepiness took over when soft lips were once again pressed to her shoulder.

He made love to her that night. And the night after that. And the night after that and she would get the pattern, starting to look forward to the day's ending and going to bed early just so she can feel him, hear him, smell him, taste him but never see him.

Sometimes, after the excessive love making, they would talk about random things as she laid, draped lazily over his body or curled up beside him as he gently stroke her back. Their voices were low, soft and sensuous; almost as if they were sharing their biggest secrets with each other. He would ask her questions and she would answer it truthfully, seeing no point in hiding things from him.

"Do you like it here?" he asked quietly, looking at her face in the dark whilst she stared at him blindly.

"Yes..." she shifted against his body and he frowned.

"But?"

"But it's boring here," she sighed, "There's nothing to do here!"

"What do you usually do in your free time when you were back home?" His hands continued their motions, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"I normally would just tag along with my sisters and frown at pretty much everything," she said, "It was always fun to watch them react to things."

"Is that _all _you ever do?"

"Yes..."

"Rebekah, don't you have a hobby of your own?"

"No..." she answered, unsure.

She never really considered it. Since she was three, her sisters were always dragging her everywhere with them, using her as their own real-life doll to dress up as they pleased and she never refused, tagging along willingly. What did she like to do? She didn't know.

"Can you think of anything you'd want to learn?" He kissed her head lovingly.

"No... Not really... But can I have my sisters over for the day? They would cure my boredom in a minute," she asked tentatively, afraid that he wouldn't let her.

"And that would make you happy?" Eros watched her expression carefully.

"Yes! I've missed them so..." She lifted her chin to his chest, grinning at him in the dark.

"Alright, I will inform the King and your sisters will be here at noon," he said, pulling her face closer to his and she kissed him.

No one inside that house slept a wink that night, both savoring the moments they had with each other as their subconscious warned them about their limited time left before things got bad.

* * *

"What is it that you want, brother?" Hades asked irritatedly as he strode to the edge of the water to meet his brother.

"I want to take Katerina to see Persephone," Poseidon replied calmly, used to his brother's lack of manners and patience.

Persephone. He hadn't seen her in about four or five days and there was no moment that he wasn't thinking about the confusing, delightful, infuriating, beautiful, insolent, joyous and tempting Goddess. She was driving him crazy with her indecisions and deliberating looks and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"No," he turned and began walking away when his brother halted him.

"Don't you want to improve your relationship with her? I know when you're bothered by something, Hades and since the Underworld is doing so well with the increasing number of dead people due to Demeter's resignation, I'm assuming that it's her."

"You assumed wrong," he growled and kept walking.

"Think about it, brother. You get to show her how much you care about her by letting her see her friends, I get to have another chance with Katerina, who, along with Persephone, will be very happy to see each other after such a long time. Everyone wins in the agreement, Hades, including yourself," he spoke slowly as his brother faced him with a oh-so familiar scowl.

"And you _will_ leave with your favor of the month afterwards, right?" Hades asked and Poseidon frowned. "Because if she stays then I will have no problem sending her to the darkest, deepest depths of Tartarus."

"Yes, we shall leave but she is not my favor of the month," he agreed rigidly.

"Ah yes, of the year, then," Hades smirked as his brother's hands balled into fists. "How's your _wife_ doing, anyway? Any seahorses in the foreseeable future?"

"Hades... Just go before I drown you," he sighed, waves lapping angrily against the shore.

"Wouldn't want to waste your chance with the girl by beating me now, would you?" He asked, grinning triumphantly as the sea settled down into its usual motions and walked away, disappearing into the open Earth.

* * *

Keeping his words, Rebekah's sisters arrived the next day at noon with a look of amazement and jealousy on their faces as their carriage stopped at the entrance to the house.

Rebekah was so happy as she rushed down the steps and threw herself into their arms, thankfully, they hugged her back, snapping out of their haze and really looking at their sister.

"I'm so happy that you came!" Rebekah exclaimed as she hugged both her siblings. The two shared a glance and one of them said:

"Wouldn't miss it for the worlds, little sister."

Letting them go, she gushed about pretty much everything she's done since she'd been here whilst leading her sisters around the house, noticing the crane of their necks and wandering eyes as if they were looking for something; or in this case, someone.

"He's not here," Rebekah said, a little bothered by the fact that both of them were more interested in seeing him than her, "he never is in the day."

"So he comes to you at night, then?" One of them asked.

"Yes, Jane, he comes to me only at night," she replied with a heavy heart.

"Oh poor girl! Who would leave a woman all alone in the morning after satisfying his needs at night?!" The other gasped dramatically and Rebekah sighed.

She knew her sisters were always dramatic. But their advices had yet to be proven false. In fact, they helped her seduce a prince in her earlier years and it worked. Maybe they wouldn't be so wrong or overreacting this around.

"Did you see his face, then? I heard it was so gruesome that no one dared a glance his way!" The girl gossiped, stepping onto the balcony and looked down at the garden.

"No, Janice, I did not for he never let me," Rebekah said, stepping beside her and gazed vacantly down at the trees.

"So you didn't saw his face after... how many time did he made love to you, Bekah?" Jane asked, coming out out the house and took over the free space next to her younger sister.

"Uh..." she blushed, looking down at the stone railing, tracing the pattern. "Do you count by nights or by the times..." She never got to finish her sentence before her sisters bursted out laughing, making her even redder than before, if that was even possible.

"Oh, Beky! You are just so cute," Janice pinched her cheek as Jane struggled to keep herself upright.

"I am not cute," she swatted her sister's hand away. "We should keep moving. There's still a lot of ground to cover and so little time."

"But seriously, Bekah, you should light a candle to see him," Jane said carefully.

Janice looked at her and they shared another glance. They were afraid of what Aphrodite has said was happening to their sister, who they loved dearly and could not bear seeing her hurt in anyway. She was so innocent, after all.

"Yes, and be sneaky about it."

"Just in case he is truly charming and has no intention of killing you after he's bored."

Rebekah looked at her sisters wide eyed. Were they telling her to break her promise to him? To break his trust and possibly his love by the way he kept on insisting it was important to him, just to make her feel safe and secured?

"Here. Take my dagger, Beky," Janice handed the sharp object that was a constant present stuck to the side of her thigh for caution to her sister. "Take it in case you need it."

"But I won't," she said but still took it, tying the piece of fabric along with the knife to her thigh.

"May be. But better safe than sorry," Jane encouraged.

Yes. Better safe than sorry.

"And remember to catch his face. Bring a match with you and wait until he is asleep to light it up. He will not notice, I assure you."

Rebekah nodded, suddenly worried and scared because of her sister's words. They mean well, she knew and they were probably right. After all, their advices had yet to fail.

The Former Princess led her sister throughout the whole house as they talked about father and the kingdom. They filled Rebekah in on everything she's missed and never once mentioned the unknown face of her husband again but the topic was always on all of their minds as the two sisters would share a gaze and Rebekah would catch it.

At sunset, the carriage came and they departed in tears and sorrow. They promised they would visit her again but it was safe to say that after that night, there would be no land left to visit.

"Do you think that Aphrodite was being truthful?" Jane questioned idly after they were at a safe distant from the home.

"Yes. She is the Goddess Of Love so she might as well be interested in keeping us happy," her sister answered.

"But she is also the master of manipulation, J."

"Do not fret, J, I do not believe that our sister has done anything to deserve a punishment," she assured her sister.

"Yes, that is true. She is so sweet all the time," Jane smiled and the topic was automatically closed.

After all, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Persephone was reviewing the picture for the millionth time when a familiar voice shouted her name and she just shook it off, thinking it was probably her imagination. She wasn't there. She couldn't have been there. No. It was just an imagination as the voice shouted again.

"Oh my gods, Persephone! Has being here too long messed up your hearing?!" Katherine literally jumped at her friend from behind and the picture fell from her fingers as she jolted back in surprise, staring at what in her mind must have been an illusion of her dear friend.

"Ohhhh, what is this?" Her imaginary friend picked up the now tattered parchment and looked at it in curiosity. It was then that Persephone snapped out of her daze. "Is that you?! Oh my gods! Perse!"

She shrieked as Caroline crumbled the paper and tossed it away. "Perse! What did he do to you?! You never look at anyone like that! Persephone! It isn't you!"

"Shut up! You're not Katherine! You're just an illusion now just go! You're probably one of the Furies!" Persephone said, marching away from her and she ran after her.

"Perse! I'm really Katherine! Perse!"

She didn't listen. She just went on and on and on. Stupid Hades and his games. Klaus was out so he used Katherine's image to make her talk, right? Such schemes!

"Persephone! Stop!"

What was happening to her friend? She was never skeptic of people! She never even so much as glared at another person in her life for everyone liked her and adored her. What did _he_ do?

"It's really me! Kathy!"

"Oh really? Then who was my first crush?" She whirled around suddenly and Katherine almost slammed into her.

"Peter," she replied instantly.

"No, scratch that. He knew too much. Ok... umm... what is... uhh..." she wracked her brain for something, anything to prove that it was Katherine for she was desperate for a friend right now. An advice on how to deal with the situation would be nice. "When was my first kiss?"

"First kiss?! You didn't kiss him did you?! Oh my gods, Perse! Did you?!" Katherine gasped.

"Oh it's you!" She launched herself into Kathy's embrace and cried her eyes out.

"Hey, hey, It's me... it's me... I'm here..." she cooed, stroking Persephone's back gently.

"It's you! It's you! It's you!" She rambled, not believing it.

"Yes, it's me," the nymph's eyes watered despite how much she tried to held it back.

"How? How are you getting out and how did you got in the first place?!"

"Hermes helped us."

She frowned. Hermes - one of those who damned her here.

"You and Poseidon," she nodded solemnly. Poseidon - another one who did this to her.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing..."

"Perse! Tell me," she insisted and Persephone sighed.

"He, along with five others voted me to stay here..." she trailed looking away but then back up at her friend with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What?! Who?!"

"It's really nothing... Let's not talk about it," her eyes steeled and voice cold as she waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Persephone..."

"No, Katherine," she snapped at her friend. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Perse... who are you? You've changed," she whispered, for once in her life, fear of her friend invaded her mind.

She looked... like a Goddess for the first time.

In all of the times she has known Persephone, the girl was always letting herself go and was always hyper and loose. Now?

Her back straight, her face cold and her eyes hard. Life no longer radiated off of her. In its place was power, authority and passiveness. This was not Persephone. This was not her friend.

"Fine. Okay," she said reluctantly and her voice softening, "I've missed you."

A genuine smile spread across Persephone's face and she hugged her friend, tighter this time and murmured, "I've missed you, too."

"How are you? What's going on with you?" Katherine asked as they made their way back to the clearing, her eyes watching the leaves moving in the cold wind, feeling like there was something crawling on her skin.

"I'm fine. I've gotten over it," she said in a restrained voice.

"I know you want to talk about it, Perse. You've never been the one to keep your thoughts for yourself," she smiled sadly.

It pained her to see how Persephone's changed. She loved her just the way she was.

It all spilled out of her mouth like a broken dam. All her thoughts, everything that's been happening flew from her mouth and into Katherine's ears as she paced around, speaking nonstop with her hands waving in all directions and her voice high and for a moment, Katherine saw the old neurotic, rambling Persephone she once were as she listened but as the story ended, the Goddess was back.

"I got it..." she said, realization dawning to her as she processed her friend's words.

"What's not to get?" Persephone snorted.

"No. I mean I get why you're this way," she explained, standing up and instinctively brushed off the dirt that stuck to her backside even though there was nothing there.

"What way? I'm always like this," Persephone crossed her arms, shrugging in indifference at her friend.

"No. You're not! You were always so nice! So gentle and fun and full of life and now you're...!" Katherine pointed at her as if that would fill in the blank of her sentence.

"I'm what?" She pressed.

"You're..." The nymph's eyebrows furrowing and she frowned at her own thought, "dead."

And Persephone blanched.

Dead? Did she just say dead?!

"I'm dead? I'm dead?! I'm one of the only living ththings here! Or haven't you notice that this is Hell and no one can look like they just soaked up sunshine and been in nature just now!" She spat angrily, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue and as Katherine stared into them, her rage at Hades increased tenfold.

"No! I mean you're dead _inside_, Persephone! You're dead!"

"That is not true," she stated calmly.

"It is a fact and as much as you deny it, Hades's got a hold on you." Persephone just shook her head, her eyes getting darker and darker as her hands curled into fists.

"He doesn't," she growled.

"Yes, he does! Don't you see?! Everything in this place is affecting you! Hades is affecting you and as long as you're denying it, you can't fix it!"

Katherine said and her insides burned. It wasn't from hurt or any emotion. It was physical and as she looked up at Persephone, she saw the death grip her friend had on her own arms and her blue orbs were now coal black. Like Hades's.

"Persephone," he placed a hand on her shoulder and the burning eased for a moment before flaring again and Katherine crumbled into Poseidon's arms, biting her lip, drawing blood to stop from screaming.

"Persephone," he repeated her name but she didn't hear it.

Her friend. Even her own friend, the one who she thought knew her as well as she did her, did not even understand her. Did not even feel sympathy for her and did not even defend her. All she practically said was that she was weak and the Underworld got to her. It didn't! She was still Persephone. The same old Persephone.

"Caroline," he said softly and it stopped.

She blinked.

"You created a monster," Katherine seethed from Poseidon's embrace.

"He created no one. This is who I am now. This is who he," she glanced at Poseidon with stone cold eyes, "and five others wanted me to be. You just pissed me off."

"Persephone,we did not want -"

"Oh shut up and take tthe consequences of your actions," Katherine said suddenly and Persephone smirked triumphantly.

At least the gal had brain.

"Katerina..."

"No. You did this. You and _five_ others did this to her. I gave you another chance, Poseidon," she said, looking away, "you blew it. Just take me back."

The Sea God sighed heavily as he bade them goodbye and led Katherine out of the forest and it all happened under the gaze of one person. The person that made all of it happened.

"You've made quite a show, love," he mused as he watched her rigid pose and dark eyes.

"Aren't I who _you_ want me to be?" She said icily, "_Your _queen? The Queen Of The Underworld?"

"You're exactly who I you to be, love," he grinned his wicked, dimpled smile at her and put his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss her temple. "My Queen Of The Dead."

But _she_ was not what he bargained for. The Persephone he created was made for much more than what he planned for her. The Persephone he created was, for lack of better terms, a monster.

** Anyway... I hope you've enjoyed this and I hope that you'll review :)**

** Big thanks to Mandy Mikaelson for inspiring me to write this and all of my stories *applause sound***

** Thank you, all of the people who support this story and I'll see you next weekend.**

** Have a geart week you guys! :)**

** Jen out! **


	10. Chapter 10: Between Dead And Alive

**I'm so sorry I updated so late but I was caught up in a book last night, you know, the high feeling where you just get lost in a world where nothing else matters, yeah...**

Anyway, enjoy!

"She's dead."

"Katherine! How did it go? Was she happy to see you? What did you talk about? Was she happy? Is she healthy? Was he treating her alright?" Questions were thrown at her from all over the room as she tiredly sat down, waiting for them to stop their questioning for her to start talking.

Finally, when all the noise died down, Katherine said every word slowly sso she wouldn't have to repeat them again. "Persephone. Is. Gone."

None of the two spoke a word.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You heard me."

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Hades killed her," Katherine shrugged nonchalantly but inside her heart was aching.

"Hades killed her?! What the Hell?! He can't just murdered the girl!" Elena shrieked.

"He did."

"Tell me the whole story," Bonnie insisted as she was unsure if Katherine was meaning what she said.

The nymph told her friends everything. Down right to the moment when Persephone may or may not tried to kill her.

"And we can't doing anything about this?" Elena said worriedly, tears streaming down her face at the thought of never seeing Persephone being herself again.

"No. You can't. But I can," Katherine spoke.

"What? How?" Bonnie said, "There's nothing you can do."

"I can see Zeus."

* * *

"The girl's got a point. Would someone please listen to her!" Aphrodite said hurriedly, pointing at the nymph standing in the middle of their circle of thrones.

"Again, you're only thinking for your own good so butt out and let the adults take care of this," Hermes said and Katherine sneered:

"Said the God who damned her to Hell in the first place."

"You are in the presence of eleven of the most powerful Gods and Goddesses here, nymph. I would choose my words carefully if I were you," Artemis said threateningly.

"Oh, right. So kill me," she held out her arms out to both sides of her, "kill me and see what those of you who want Persephone back with Demeter would use to your strength."

All of the gods shared glances and she knew she was right.

"We really should return her, brother. I've seen her and not only has she not improve Hades's mood but he has turned her into a female version of himself. I say we return her," Poseidon said, glancing at Katherine and watching as the others nodded.

"The Earth couldn't take anymore cracking or else there'll be nothing left!" Dionysus added calmly, irritated for not having any wine to drink.

"And the mortals are starving! Man kind will be extinct if this keeps up," Athena said.

"Plus, it seems like the plan has failed, anyway, so let's return to her mother," Apollo injected, thinking about what might happen if they do.

"I think I'm good. War has been going great and people are now prone to engage in physical activities to get food and water. I say the girl stays," Ares chuckled, his hands and arms maring with fresh scars.

"My decision remain as the last time," Athena stated, smiling smugly at the faces in front of her. She wasn't the Goddess Of Wisdom for nothing!

"Besides, if we let her stay down there a little longer then she would become the New Hades before we know it," Hermes said.

"So you are all going back on your vote before, then?" Zeus's voice boomed across the room.

"I say let's re-vote," Hera soothed her husband's annoyance at the failure of his plan. It was so perfect. The Persephone he knew wouldn't have given up and let Hades take over like that. But she has and now he was going to recieve the bad end of his decision.

He sighed, "All in favour of Persephone returning with her mother?"

Everyone stood. Except for Ares.

"I here by declare Persephone is to return to her Mother in Eleusis," Zeus said as he pounded his thunderbolt down onto the ground as thunder and lightning strike through the sky.

"But I haven't voted yet," Ares scowled.

* * *

When Rebekah was starting to drift off into a tired slumber, she was jolted awake by the soft, steady breathing of his breath.

The blonde princess got up as quietly as she could and lit up the candle that sat on the nearby table; bringing it to the bed, holding it close but not too close to his face and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth just in time to catch the rest of it.

He was beautiful. His features sharp and his lips pouting softly. Lips that she'd just kissed a few minutes ago.

Kneeling beside him, she took him in.

His lashes were resting on his cheek softy, barely brushing it; his nose straight and his jaw squared with stubble across it. Stubbles that scratched her skin so tantalizingly earlier.

Staring at his angelic face, Rebekah wondered how she ever could have doubted this man. The man that vowed to never hurt her in anyway and she didn't keep her promise to him. That was to never try and see him.

Realizing her mistake, she blew out the candle and quickly got up from her knees to return beside him, back into his warm arms but in her haste, the hot candle wax spilled over the edge, hitting his skin and he bolted up right, scaring her and she dropped the plate.

Eros's eyes wandered through the room before settling on his nude wife and the objects that was pooling and drying and shattered at her feet.

Rage. Disappointment. Betrayal filled him as he looked into her eyes in the dark, seeing the surprise and the blind factor in them.

"I told you..." he said lowly.

"I know. I'm so sorry! Let me explain!" She rushed to his side, one of her foot dipping into the almost dried wax on the floor, it burned her tender skin but she didn't care.

He stood up and away from her and in a flash, were already covering him as he gaze down at her, sitting and searching in the dark.

"I asked you one thing. One thing!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It's just that I never saw your face and you didn't even give me your name! I just... I just..." she stuttered.

"Oh so you want the technicalties, huh? You want the thing that could possibly cloud your judgment of me?" He said calmly with a menacing edge to his voice. "I'm Eros, Rebekah. I'm Cupid and I am love itself! Are you happy now, Rebekah?"

"You're a... you're a..."

"Yes, I'm a God! See? This is exactly how I thought you would react. That's why I kept this from you but you didn't trust me enough! After all of the time we spent together and you still don't trust me! -"

"Eros, please..."

"No, goodbye, Rebekah," and with that, he was gone.

"No... no..." The girl sat there in bed, crying. There was no point in coming across that room, anymore. He was gone. She could feel it. The emptiness inside her growing as she curled up into a ball and wept into her knees and sometimes in the night, she must have laid down the bed from weariness.

But the next day, Rebekah found herself on the grass, under the sun and fully dressed. The soft, lush sheets under her fingers weren't there. The house wasn't there and she had no idea where she was. Everything just... disappeared.

* * *

Hades settled into his throne as Hermes walked through the entrance, his golden attire stood out in the room of darkness.

"She needs to go back," he said, stopping before Hades and not liking the fact that he was set to look like the lower God of the two.

"Ahh... But you see, my bride has only began finding her true self in this realm so, therefore, I shall not let her go," Hades replied with a condescending tone and sipped his ambrosia.

"Doesn't matter. We all agreed that Persephone would be returning to old life and more importantly, her mother."

"Demeter! How's she doing?"

"Physically or emotionally?" Hermes narrowed his eyes at the God, using his usual snarky lines.

"Either way. I am not giving Persephone up. She's been a blast lately," he smirked his sinister grin over the rim of the goblet. "Taking over all of the work down here. Quite energetic and bossy, that one," he mused, putting the goblet down gently.

"You're lying she would never hurt a fly as disturbing as the fact is. Persephone's a little girl living in a bubble of rainbows and butterfly. Still, you need to return her. No excuses," he said sternly.

The thought of that blonde, sweet girl even trying to be dangerous and cold was impossible to conjure in Hermes's mind. It was one of the many impossible things in life. Persephone was not dark and loathsome. But, as many others were wrong, she could be dark and loathsome, she just didn't choose to be one. Until now.

"Oh really?" Hades said, feigning surprise. "Then I guess it's just some other maiden that looks exactly like her." He shrugged when black smoke appeared in thin air and surrounded the image of Persephone walking through the more... carnal part of the Field Of Punishment, a death glare fixed in her eyes as they scanned unflinchingly at the activities going on around her.

Hermes was shocked at the sight. It was unmistakably Persephone. It just... wasn't her.

"You've gotta be kidding. What did you do to her?" He marched up the steps of the throne toward Hades but instantly found it empty the next.

"Nothing. She was merely finding herself and adjusting to her -" he looked around the room with his eyes "- new home," he smirked.

"You bastard!" Heremes lunged again and missed.

"I suggest you get the Hell out of this place, Messenger before I set fire to that little human that you keep company," he said, no longer playing.

"You stay away from her," Hermes seethed.

"Then stay away from this place," Hades said as he sat back on his throne.

"I would love to but she is to come with me. Mortals are starving and they would soon be extinct if Demeter keep this up," he tried reasoning with him.

"Ahh... that must be why the Asphodel Meadows were overloading. That is a lot of people," Hades jested as he remembered the increasing numbers of souls there's been.

"So you see. They are dying and we can't let it go on just because Zeus thought that you could use some enlightenment in your merry way!"

"Well, she has been such an enlightenment," he smirked again and Hermes glared.

"The point is. You need to give her back. There's no point in denying it because the others will be a pain in the ass when you do."

"But let's think about it for a moment here, mate," he said, crouching forward and put his elbows on his knees. "If mortals become extinct then Zeus will fall and I will rise. That means that I will get every thing that he stole away from me and more. Now, why would I want to return her?"

"Because she is not who she is and you know it," Hermes said, "Tell me, Hades, what drew you to her?" He walked around, moving his body but never taking his eyes off the Lord Of The Dead. "Her light? The joy in her eyes? Or the fact that she's always so happy and hyper to a point that you want to strangle her, huh?"

Hades didn't answer, images of the old Persephone and the one he's created smashed together. One pure and one tainted.

"Sure might like her now but could you really say that you'd like her the way she is now in... I don't know, a century later?" Hermes raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he answered, his teeth grinding against each other and his hands in fists on th armrests.

"Really? Is that why you do your little walks on Earth? Because you like the dark so much that you'd never want to see anything good and beautiful and full of life?"

No response.

"You don't want her this way, Hades. You only thought you want this because she doesn't want you and you're hurting from it, thinking that if she was like you, she'll love you," he knew he struck a nerve as Hades flinched, his eyes narrowing at the God beneath him. "But she won't. If she can't love anything else then she'll only hate you more. Think about it, Hades. You have three days before I come back and collect her."

"You won't get her," he spoke grimly, his mind reeling from what Hermes said.

"We'll see," he smirked when his back was to Hades.

After all, how could he be Hermes when he doesn't know people's weaknesses and exploit them?

* * *

"No, Poseidon! I am not that forgiving! How could you possibly think that he is right for her?! How can I trust your judgement after that?!" Katherine said grudgingly, stopping in front of the Sea God, no longer running or hiding.

"You can't. Just j- "

"I swear to you, if you say jump I will kill you," she said threateningly, holding a hand to him.

"Then what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" He asked, agitated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe you never will."

And with that, she walked away from him once again.

* * *

She didn't know what to think.

Was she suppose to be mad at him? For ditching her after she failed his trust and didn't oblige to the only request he's made? Well, the only formal request he's made.

Was she suppose to be hurt? Hurt that he could leave her so easily and in the middle of nowhere? Or was she suppose to just take everything and find her way home? Be happy that she was now free from him?

If she was then it must be really deep down inside because she wasn't happy. She was just confused by everything that's been happening. Every decision she's made led to this. She ruined the relationship.

Was it even a relationship? Yes. Yes, it was. And now he's gone and she's nowhere.

Rebekah traveled on and on. She didn't know where she was going but her feet moved on their own, putting one in front of the other, searching unconsciously for him.

But she knew she couldn't find him for he was a God and what kind of God stayed down here when they didn't want to or have to?

Sighing, she recalled his words from the night before. The hurt in his voice was obvious and it broke her heart, remembering it.

"I'm Eros, Rebekah. I'm Cupid and I am love itself! Are you happy now, Rebekah?"

Eros... Cupid... Son Of Aphrodite!

The thought in her right in the face and she knew who she needed to talk to in order to find him. What she didn't know was that the mother didn't want her to find her husband. All she wanted was for her to suffer.

* * *

He approached her in the Judgement Room, observing her as she added in a comment here and there and then, when she felt the need to, she would give the final decision herself. It was fun watching her, really, she was so determined in her way that Minos was becoming angry.

"Don't you just love it, sweetheart?" He asked from behind her and she did not even react.

"Love what?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"The power. The power you can have on a person and how nobody would even dare crossing your path. Don't you just love it?" His hands grabbed her shoulders as he leaned in, whispering light words that carried so much meaning into her ears.

"Who doesn't like power?" She asked again, not bothering to shake off his hands.

"But isn't it wonderful that you have it and others don't?" He taunted, wanting her to say it.

"It is... quite something..."

"In other words, you love it?" He peppered kisses up her slender neck, missing the taste of her flesh.

She suddenly turned her head and their lips were inches apart.

"That just means that I have even more power against you, Hades. Nothing's changed," she muttered, her full bottom lip brushing his as she disappeared from under his senses.

Hades let his hands fall and his eyebrows furrowing.

Hermes was right. He didn't make her love him by changing her. He made her hate him even more now that she's emotionless.

* * *

"Why yes, my dear, I know where Eros is," Aphrodite said, yawning and checked her nails in boredom.

"But..." Psyche prompted gently. The narcissistic Goddess was getting on her nerves after the whole hour of talking round and round and enduring her insults for she was probably the only one who could help her.

"But..." Aphrodite drawed, "how could I give it away for free after what you've done to my son! You failed his trust and betrayed him! Such actions are not to be ignored and go unpunished!" She spoke dramatically.

"What do you want me to do, then?" She asked, sighing as she heard the Goddess's voice rang out into her ears annoyingly.

"Come," she stood up and held out her hand toward her, a smug grin on her face.

Psyche reluctantly took it after the first snap and in a blink, they were in some kind of room filled with heaves and other things...

"Separate the wheat, barley, poppyseed, chickpeas, lentils, and beans from each other. Then but each kind in one of these," Aphrodite pushed one of the heaves to her. "Before dawn the next day, then maybe I'll tell you where Eros is."

And before Psyche got the chance to decline the task for it was impossible to do, Aphrodite was gone, leaving her alone in the room with no doors or windows or any entrance, really.

Sighing, she plopped down onto the floor and began the task.

She didn't even know which is which but she would have to guess because there was no way out and she was already missing Eros so much that it hurt.

* * *

"Eros, darling! You shouldn't be up and about! Your burn is still fresh!"

"I'm fine, mother. It's just a little wound. I'm okay," he said in a sad voice, not looking for a quarrel with his mother.

"Please, my darling. Humor me and stay in this room until your wound is healed," she pressed him onto the bed and he sighed, nodding. He wasn't in the mood to go looking at couples and staring at their happiness whilst he didn't have any, anyway.

But, as the Fates would put it, his happiness was merely a wall away from him, being aid by ants and insects to complete the task to find out where he was.

* * *

Hades, having realizing the sad fact, stood beside Persephone with a lump in his throat.

"What now?" She asked, the usual annoyance in her tone no where to be heard.

"I have exciting news to tell you," he said, his voice low for he did not want to say the following words.

She looked at him expectantly as he clasped his hands behind him and swallowing the notch that seemed to have stuck in his throat.

"You... can go home," he muttered, looking away.

"What?" Her tone rose a note and he glanced back at her as she let it sink in. "Stop joking, Hades. I'm not really going home," she said, the note dropping.

"It wouldn't be my first choice, love," he gritted out. "But it is the truth. You will going home to your friends and family in three days." And away from me. Forever. Just like you wanted.

Persephone's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really? Really?! You're letting me go?!" She grabbed his hand with hers and jumped up and down, the light shining through.

"I am."

"Oh my gods! I'm... I'm going to be able to see Elena again! And Bonnie and Mother and... oh my gods Katherine! I have to apologize!" She gasped.

The little - big - change in her demeanor didn't slip by him. The way her whole face changed and lit up when he said she could go home. Her reaction to it.

So all of it. They were all just her reactions? She basically just captures the nature of her surrounding and fit around it? No. He didn't want to believe that. It wasn't true. He changed her. He made her different. She didn't just adapt it. He changed her and he wanted it to stay for when she go back, a part of him, a remembrance of him would go with her.

"I would be able to see the sun again! Oh my gods! I wonder how the Earth has changed! I bet it would be the same. Maybe it's summer. Or is it fall, yet? Oh, whatever season it is, I'm sure it'll be beautiful! And how about a little sunshine, huh? It wouldn't kill me," she rambled, turning her back to him as she went on and on. "I have so much to tell Elena and Bonnie! And so much rage to deal with the others! I mean, ugh! They were responsible for me being stuck here! Well, not fully, I mean, we all know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't kidnap me in the first place but... Hades?"

She moved her eyes around to look for him but he was no where to be found.

* * *

By dawn, Aphrodite was pratically breaking her face in half by smiling too much in the pass night as she imagined Psyche's tear stained face and sobs, begging at her feet to tell her where Eros was but of course, she wouldn't tell her. No one could have finish that task in one night. Hell, no one could have finish that task, at all! They'd propably go crazy.

But what she saw knocked the grin off of her pretty face like someone's punched her.

There Psyche was, sitting and sobbing but not from hurt or pain. It was from joy and happiness for the task was completed by the ants by the time she woke up.

Clearing her throat and hiding the obvious anger that was building inside her, Aphrodite greeted her with smiles and praises.

"Well done! Well done! I could have done it myself but I'm glad that you were able to help me," she said, her voice startling Psyche.

"Thank you, Goddess. If you would kindly give me the information I need and I will be out of your hair in no time," the former princess said.

"But oh no, my dear! It seemed like my clothes are all shredded by Eros in his violent tantrum. I'm afraid I will have to ask you another favor before giving up his whereabouts." Aphrodite offered the girl a consoling smile and recieved a glare.

"What is it that you want me to do?" She said, her brows furrowing, the feeling of being used flooded her mind.

Aphrodite just held out her hand again, bending the fingers so graciously that Psyche wanted to vomit but she took it nonetheless. It couldn't be so horrible, now, could it? Just one more task and she'll be able to see her husband.

"Here we are," Aphrodite said, pointing at the herd sheep with golden fur. "Collect me some of those, as much as your arms can hold and I'll consider telling you where Eros is."

This should be easy, Psyche thought as she began crossing the water but a ripping noise stopped her in her tracks. It was coming from the body of a rabbit. Or what was left of the rabbit for the other half was in one of the golden sheep's mouth as it chewed.

She turned once again to tell Aphrodite that the task was impossible but only find nothing but tree trunks, bushes and green grass.

* * *

Persephone's face fell as she took in his absense and focused on how he must have felt about the news.

She's been so occupied with herself to even think about him and now that she is, she began to wonder how it would actually be of she no longer had to see him ever again. Wait. Hades didn't say she would be returning forever. She will have to come back, right? Did she want to come back? She haven't decided yet but the thought of never seeing him again made her feel... uneasy. It was a rumble in her stomach and a soft tug at her heart.

But why was he suddenly wanting to let her go? What drove him into doing it? Did he not want her anymore? Is that it? That he was just bored of her because she broke and let him affected her? Was he no longer in love with her? Did she wanted him to still be in love with her?

Persephone thought as she walked out of the forest and into the weed field, leaving a trail of flowers behind her to get back.

She walked for what seemed like forever, her head filled with questions upon questions upon questions about him and it was slowly driving her insane. This place drove her insane. Maybe it was a good thing that she was going back.

What was she thinking? Of course it's a good thing that she's going back! There was no questions about it.

Hades on the other hand... was an enigma of a God to her. Was he bad? Was he good? Did he truly loved her? Did he not? It was maddening.

She passed the promenade tree without a so much as a second glance at it and proceeded to the white poplar tree.

He said he loved her. He said that he didn't want her to go so he turned her into the tree. The tree that would forever exist here as she will in his heart if his words were truthful. Maybe he did love her, Leuce. And maybe he also loved her, as well. Maybe he could really love and see her more than just some girl he's felt the need to ravish.

Maybe they had a chance together.

But chances are made and as time was closing upon them, there wasn't much time for making chances.

* * *

She wasn't expecting a call from Psyche at all, presuming she would be dead for the sheep would have eaten her.

But again, she was wrong.

The girl was still calling out her name in glee and triumph as she appeared in front of her.

To Aphrodite's amazement, there wasn't anything bigger than light scratches on her skin. The only blood she could detected was from the cut not so deep into her skin on her upper left arm. She was livid.

"However did you manage it, Psyche?" She asked in a pretended light tone, furrowing her brows and looking at the sheep, whom were still there in the flesh.

"I picked it from the branches in the woods after the herd fell asleep," she said smilingly.

"I see..." Aphrodite nodded.

"So can you -"

"Oh dear gods I've been so tired! My beauty is waning and I need something to enhance it!"

Psyche sighed, her shoulders dropping. "What?"

"The essence of the Goddess Persephone herself," she said.

Aphrodite had already thought it through. As rumor has it, Persephone was now no better than Hades, tortuing people and feeding on their sorrow and sadness. Maybe even more intimidating and that her forgiving, caring and sweet side was no longer there. Psyche was going to be walking into her own death by going to her.

"Persephone," she repeated the name, her voice shaking slightly. "As in, Persephone in the Underworld?"

"Yes, of course, my dear! I suggest you make haste on your way because he will be waiting for you," she said and Psyche immediately perked up.

The thought of reuniting with Eros was like a dream to her. It has been her goal from the start, hasn't it? If not then Hades could damn her to the darkest, deepest pit in Tartarus and she wouldn't comply to this Goddess's demands.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect! Take this," a small jewelry box floated to where Psyche was standing and she took it, opening it to find it empty. "Put anything that belonged or touched by Persephone and put it in there. No matter what you do, do not open that box, understand?" She nodded. "And bring it back to my temple then I shall consider telling you where Eros is."

"No," Psyche shook her head. "You have to tell me when I return this box to you, filled with Persephone's essence. Not consider."

"Very well, go on, then, the faster you go the closer you'll get to Eros." And with that Aphrodite disappeared.

What was it about Gods and the disappearing into mist thing?

She was just about to start the treacherous journey but a thought hit her and it hit her hard. She had no idea where the entrance to the Underworld was.

* * *

She was leaving. Leaving him. Forever.

Somehow, Hades hadn't quite grasp the concept just yet.

His mind flashed rolled his conversation with Zeus, bringing everything, every memory, every feeling and every action until now, alive.

He could still feel her supple, smooth skin under his finger tips. The way her soft lips pressed but against his and the way her breath hitched when he touched her.

And her smile. The smile that was stolen from her by him. But he gave it back to her. He gave her back her light by letting her go. He did the right thing for her for Hermes was right. She could never love him if she can't love anything else and he was very hard to love.

But why was he doing the right thing for her? He wasn't selfless. He was selfish and dangerous and cold. He didn't put others' desires before his and he never will.

No. Persephone will have to stay.

But then Zeus wouldn't stop harassing him and Poseidon would lecture him to no end on how to be a gentleman.

Then she wouldn't stay here forever.

Hades thought of a plan to keep her here with him. Anything. Even if it's the lowest scheme in all of the worlds.

And he stopped at the promenade tree, staring up at its leaves and its fruit.

Anything...

**What'd'ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me!**

**Oh and check out my new story Round And Round, I don't know why the reception is worse than this one, may be because I post it on Wednesdays? ... I don't know.**

**Have a great week, you guys!**

**Jen out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Matters Of The Hearts

** Okay, okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated. My schedule's been a little tight lately. I'm so sorry. **

** Anywho... enjoy! **

Persephone dreamt of fire, burning fire and shallow breaths. His hands running up and down her sides, his sensuous voice whispering things into her ears and light kisses trailed down the column of her neck. Every senses heightened and every heart beat felt heavy against her ribs. Hardness and softness mixed together perfectly, making her flesh heat up.

His fingers moved to brush a sweaty strand of hair away from her face... the gesture so gentle and so warm against her forehead... it was almost like reality...

"Good sleep?" His voice rang out beside her, amused as she bolted up from the ground, her hair messy and her face flushed from the dream.

Looking at Hades himself, Persephone's dream coming back to her and she adverted her gaze from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in the most annoyed voice she could manage with so much emotions raging inside.

"To spend my last hours with my supposedly wife," he spoke, his accent making her blush even harder.

"What? You're letting me go for good?" She stared at him, surprised at the darkening of his eyes.

Her chest constricted slightly at the thought of never seeing him again. Never hearing his voice or seeing his laugh or his dimples, never feeling his touch, ever again. It sounded strangely painful in her head.

"Fortunately for you, I had no choice but to," he said sourly, the conversation with Hermes coming back to him.

"You really think I hate you, don't you?" Persephone questioned, her tone light, almost jokingly but they both know it wasn't.

"No," he said, for once not looking smug. "I know that in some way, some part of you has already accepted me. The other part is simply denying it."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" she laughed.

"Just as well as you know me, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, I don't really know that much about you, so..." She trailed, picking at the grass absentmindedly.

"Do you believe that?" he smirked as she looked up at him.

Their eyes met and she knew for a fact that she didn't. But he didn't need to know that.

No words came out as Persephone opened her mouth to say yes. She couldn't. She couldn't lie to his face about something that they both know the truth to. It will only make her denial easier to see. Was she in denial?

"Persephone," her name slid off his tongue smoothly, "Would you have rather chosen a life with Pirithous than one with me?"

"If you know me so well, then, you would know the answer to that question, would you not?" she teased but her blue eyes turning a deeper shade of blue and she swallowed hard.

The thing was, she didn't even know what she thought about that situation. She has thought it over and over and over again but she couldn't decipher what she would have chosen if given a choice.

"I thought you would have chosen me over him," he said quietly, his eyes searching for her unsaid answer but found none. "But after your reaction to it, I don't know anymore."

The portrait of her, crumbled and tossed somewhere came to mind and she pursed her lips, looking away.

"Hades... My friends is important to me and my family is even more so..."

"But Katherine visited you, didn't she? And you practically wanted to fry her to death," he said, irritated that she's hiding behind her usual excuse.

"That's because she thought I've changed," she snapped back at him. "She said that you, this place, have affected me. She saw me in a different light now that I'm titled 'Queen Of The Underworld'," she quoted in the air.

"But haven't you changed?"

"No!" she scoffed.

"So you haven't noticed the changes?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she frowned. "The way your anger seems to consume you. The way you feel when you can inflict pain on someone who wronged you. The way power envelopes you in a tight embrace. You feel... invincible," he described in a low tone, drawing in her curiosity and igniting her urges.

She didn't reply.

"You see, love, at first, the people fear me for my title: 'Lord Of The Dead' but it is I who lived up to it. Otherwise people would soon realise the fact that I'm nothing but another man," he explained, "But Katherine... she saw the way you lived up to it before she saw your title. You've changed, Persephone and I, this place," he gestured around, "have changed you."

"You're wrong." She shook her head furiously. "I haven't changed. Nothing affected me. Not you. Not this place. Nothing. And maybe, _maybe_ the power felt good but I would never hurt people. Not intentionally."

"But you did Katherine," he said and her face twisted in pain regret. "We're the same, Persephone. You prefer who you are now to the Goddess you once were. You like being strong, fearless and powerful."

"I don't enjoy torturing people or making them suffer."

"Retribution is not undeserved."

"But I'm not allured to darkness like you are. I'm nothing like you," she seethed.

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it. Yours is drawn to it."

"It's not true. There is no allure to darkness," she said, determined to prove to him that she was not becoming the female version of him. That she was not all black and deadly. That she didn't like watching deaths playing out right in front of her eyes and just stands there; doing nothing to stop it.

But he was right. Retribution was not undeserved.

"Really? So you've never felt the attractions that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason only cares about you?" he smirked condescendingly when she didn't reply.

"It's not true..." she whispered weakly and he grinned.

"Stop lying to yourself, sweetheart."

"I'm not..."

"Alright, then," he suddenly said and she glanced up at him from behind her lashes. "Look straight into my eyes and tell me you don't feel something for me. That darkness doesn't draw you in with every breath you took and that you haven't changed. If you can do that then I'll leave you alone."

Persephone stared right into his piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through her heart and into her soul, opening her mouth and let it hung open.

She saw in his eyes, herself. Her new self and she didn't hate it. She saw the Queen Of The Underworld with fearlessness, power and confident. Not the little girly Goddess, daughter of Demeter and Zeus that she was. And she liked it.

"I can't..." she immediately glance away, finally accepting.

"I'm going to have a hard time watching you go," he confessed, satisfied that she was no longer denying facts.

"So I'll never be able to you again?" she asked in a small voice.

Why did that bother her? Why did she even ask the question? Why did she care? Because she cared for him.

"Except for the Winter Solstice, I suppose," he shrugged, his stomach churning at the thought of seeing her but wouldn't be able to touch her the way he wanted to, not being able to say anything but polite small talk without feeling like dirt. "Why? Will you miss me?" Hades smirked, his dimples appearing on his cheeks and she laughed.

"Is it a crime that I will?"

"It is to the right people," he said sternly, frowning and she sighed.

"You're not all _that_ bad, Hades. I'm sorry if people saw you that way." She reached out to cup his hand with her gently and he stared at it. The first time she's initiate any physical contact with him.

"Do _you_ see me that way?" he asked her softly, his ears straining to hear her answer.

"I did. But it was always a thing of mine to look for goodness in people. I don't believe that there is a single person who has no humanity left in them. Not even the Lord Of The Underworld," she smiled softly at him, her heart thudding wildly in her chest at her bold words as did he.

"Must be the reason why you had the power to befriend Katherine," he teased and she hit his arm, smiling.

"She's a lot like you in many aspects, you know. Both of you are cold and calculating at times; always full of tricks up your sleeves and manipulation is always your strong points," she frowned slightly but soon it was replaced by a wistful grin, "but you're both caring and always looking the best end for me even if you were doing it for yourselves," she looked at him meaningful and he laughed lightly.

"You both are a lot of things underneath that mask and that title."

"You're missing something, love," he said and her head instinctively cocked to the side a little. "We both care about you dearly. A little bit more than we'd like to admit." He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on it as she watched the gesture.

A throat cleared behind them and Persephone quickly withdrew her hand, looking up at the source.

She saw Hermes standing not so far from them, his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree, his expression amused. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hermes," Hades growled lowly, standing up and offering a hand to her, which she took.

"Hades," he smirked, glancing at their clasped hands then at Persephone, "Girly."

"Don't start, Hermes," she said threateningly, "I haven't forgotten the fact that it was you who vouched for me down to this place."

"Oh, but by the look of it, I'd say that you've been enjoying the experience," he teased, staring at their hand now, not bothering to hide his gaze.

"Hermes," Hades said.

"Fine. Fine," he held his hands up in surrender. "You two love birds can do your goodbye then meet me at the chariot, then," he said and began to walk away. "Just try not to take too long or make too much noise, 'Kay?"

They glared at him, two pairs of coal black eyes.

"I'm going!"

Hades and Persephone burned a hole through the Messenger God's back until he was out of sight before facing each other.

"Persephone..."

"Hades..."

They laughed and died down until there was no noise left.

"I can't do this," Hades sighed, reaching in his pocket and pulled out a promenade. "I can't trick you."

"Wha- "

"Look, love. I can't stand losing you forever but I can't take you against your will like I did before. You'll never forgive me if I did so I'm giving you a choice," he spoke, "Eat this and you'll be be bound to this place, to me, forever."

She opened her mouth to protest but he pulled his free hand from hers and placed it on her lips. "For at least three months in a year. That way you won't be missing your friends and I'll be able to see you," he looked into her eyes and saw the indecision in them. "It's your choice this time."

Hades removed his fingers on her mouth and held out the promenade between them. The fruit from the where they first met. How fitting, she mused in her head.

"Whatever choice you make, I won't hate you for it," he promised, teasing and she laughed as he placed the fruit inside her grasp.

She stared at it intensely as he stared at her.

"Coming you two! Some of us have a job, you know!" Hermes's voice rang out from far away but they missed it in the wind.

Without another word, Persephone glanced up at Hades and went to her former friend's direction before running back toward him and placing the round object back into his hand.

Hades stared at it, salty water brewing in his eyes as she closed his fingers around it.

He blinked a couple of times before glancing up at her, seeing her sad smile and he leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, love."

And with that, she was gone, her blonde strands fluttering behind her as she ran away from him.

Hades watched her go, feeling hopelessly hopeless. His heart thumping in his chest, twisting. Pain he has never felt before. Lost. Rejection never stung so much.

He tossed the promenade down onto the ground, making the fruit split in half and before it squashed the thing under his foot, he found that half of the seeds have been cleared out. Hades's surprise turned into shock, his mouth slowly twisting into a smile then into a full blown grin.

She chose him. She chose to be with him. She cared for him.

* * *

"I see you've decided to eat the fruit," Hermes observed as she put the last seeds into her mouth and swallowed.

"It's none of your business," she snapped, her eyes going dark.

"Ohh... Scary but seriously, you can't be mad at me or any other people for damning you to this place when you are willingly choosing to be with him," he remarked as he helped her onto the chariot.

"I don't need your help!" she said irritatedly, not knowing what to say back for he was correct.

"I see Katherine's told the truth for once," he chuckled before frowning.

She didn't say anything back.

"Hold on tight."

Hermes pulled on the reins and the golden chariot was moving slowly at first then faster by the seconds and soon they were up in the air, driving literally into the sky.

Persephone watched as darkness enveloped her, the familiar cold air hitting her skin but instead of making goosebumps crawling on her arms, it felt normal to her. The sound of moaning and screams and the smell of blood felt normal to her, telling her silently that retribution was well distributed.

"No cowering and screaming coming from the little girl, hmm... What did he do to you, indeed," Hermes murmured beside her and she turned to him.

"What he did was showing me the other part of the worlds, things that you know not of."

"Please, by all means, enlightened me."

"I wouldn't be doing anything for you." She narrowed her eyes in the dark at him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Back to where you belong, with your mother."

"I don't belong to her," she retarded.

"You don't belong to him, either," he replied, annoyance lacing his tone.

"I belong to no one, mind you?"

"Then why did you eat them? You _do_ know that Demeter's not going let this go," he asked her, sincerely curious about what was going on in her mind.

"Because I wanted to," she answered curtly.

"You love him," Hermes whispered, suddenly realizing the situation.

"No," she snapped. 'Not yet," Persephone added quietly, too low for anyone to hear but he caught it.

"You care for him, then. Enough to bound yourself to the Land Of The Dead."

"Why do you care? Did you not push me to this decision?"

Hermes grimaced at her words.

"Because, I never thought you could fell for him. After all, he is all darkness and you are all light. The odds were... slim," he spoke.

"Well, the slim odds aren't so slim now, are they?" she spat.

"No, I suppose not."

They stayed in silence after that.

"Your love is practically insanity, you know that?" he inquired softly.

"Why? Because he's the Lord Of The Dead?" Persephone asked and she could feel Hermes's nod. "Because he's the big, bad guy who torture people and make then suffer?" More nods. "Well, retribution is not undeserved."

"You're even thinking like him, now," he noted and she sighed.

"Look. What he is... What he does is probably not one of the jobs ever -"

"Try worst."

"The point is," she snapped, raising her voice but then let it quiet down, "I believe that there's always that part in a person that is left untouched. That part can be anything, really, but in a bad person, it's good and in a good person, it's bad. We all have to even out some way otherwise the worlds would only be all about two stereotypes: the good and the bad."

"And you believe he has a part of him that's good, but no one's ever touched it before so it laid hurried inside himself until you came along?"

"I do," she smiled sadly.

"You really are something, Girly," he chuckled, earning a punch on his arm.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "But thank you."

Persephone watched as the space above her cracked in half, revealing a ray of sunshine and as they drove on, the crack widened and she could feel the warmth in the air and the sunlight on her skin, the feeling was now too hot for her liking.

The sun blinded her for a moment when they've finally risen from the ground and she shielded her eyes from the unwelcome light. Never once did she thought that seeing the sun again would irritate her so.

But a voice stopped all of her motions at once.

"Persephone! My daughter!"

* * *

He bent down to pick the promenade up, turning it in his hands and wondering how he has missed her actions.

Hades grinned again when he reopened it and found the empty space that was suppose to be occupied by the seeds she's taken. He would see her again.

"Lord Hades, there is a mortal who wanted to greet you," a screeching voice said on his side and he looked up, grimacing at the intruder. What was it that made these mortals so brave these days?

He watched as the girl was dropped to the ground ungraciously by the Furies before turning back and cursing at them. In her hands, held a wooden box with intricate carvings.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of Persephone as did her tone.

"What do you want, mortal?" he asked, smirking and amused as she looked at him.

"Hello, Lord Hades," she greeted him, a little to respectful and polite than Persephone would have. "I am sent by the Goddess Aphrodite to collect Persephone's essence for her beauty."

"Well, too bad for you, she just left and won't be back for Gods know how long so I suggest you make your way back to your Goddess before I trap you here forever," he waved in dismissal.

"But I'm sure you have something of hers," Psyche said patiently. As on edge she was with the Gods and Goddess she was lately, she wouldn't want to take her chance with the Lord Of The Dead. "Something she's touched recently or wore..."

Hades's eyes immediately looked down at the fruit, causing hers to follow.

"Even if I did have such things," he mused, "why would I give it to you? And how did you get pass Cerberus, anyway?"

"Because I am tired of getting played by you people! All I want is to know where my husband is, okay? So please! Give it and I gave him some cake, the thing was starving and wounded, by the way."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "And how ever did you lost him?"

"Because he disappeared on me after I lit a candle to look at him and broke his trust," she said, frowning.

"You must be Psyche, then," he guessed and smirked when she stared at him, "Gods do gossip, you know."

Oh the irony of her going to him for help. The similarity between his situation with Persephone and Eros's situation with this mortal was not lost to him, striking a chord in his sympathy. If Persephone were Psyche and was looking for him then he wouldn't want anyone to stand in her way now, would he?

Hades looked at the girl, desperate and would probably do anything and everything to reunite with her husband for she's fulfilled Aphrodite's ludicrous needs. Or he could just tell her where Eros was...

No. He wouldn't want a repeat with Artemis, who got mad at him for letting Persephone saved Alcestis's husband. Apparently, the bed filled with snakes was her punishment for him when he forgot to do a sacrifice or something for her. Sometimes he wondered how petty the Gods could possibly get.

"Here," he tossed the fruit up in the air and Psyche opened the box, catching it as it landed inside without a thus and closed the lid. "Now leave and be thankful that I'm in a good mood."

"I don't doubt that you are," she remarked and quickly added, "Thank you," when his eyes narrowed at her.

He just nodded and disappeared, leaving her to find her own way back.

* * *

Naturally, her mother gushed about almost every single thing that wasn't there.

"You look hollow, darling! Was he not feeding you well? Oh, of course! You weren't eating because you knew you shouldn't, were you? -" Persephone opened her mouth to tell her mother about what happened but was cut off once again as she was led into the temple and into a room.

"Good girl. I knew those lessons would come in handy someday. And your clothes! My gods! Black! Here, wear this, I've been preparing it for today. I always knew they would relent. Too many people dying would have pushed them off the edge. And quite frankly -"

"Mother!"

Demeter blinked. "Yes, dear?"

"You made mortals starved?" Persephone asked, concerned and wondering why she hadn't noticed the overloading Asphodel Meadows.

She sighed, turning to her daughter sitting on the bed and spoke slowly, "I had no other choice but to, otherwise they would never return you to me."

She knew Persephone wouldn't like it when she was returned to her. Her caring nature and her sympathy for mortals and people in general. But like she said to her daughter, there was simply nothing left she could have done.

_ "Fortunately for you, I had no choice but to."_

His words crossed her mind suddenly and she noticed the familiar phrase in both of the sentences.

"But mother... It was wrong."

"I know, sweety, but you're here, now and that's all that mattered and you will never have to see him ever again. You're safe," she cooed and Persephone frowned. "Why? What's wrong? He hasn't touched you, has he?" She gasped.

Persephone look at her mother's shocked face and decided she should at least give her another day to rest in peace with her before revelling the news.

"No. No," she lied smoothly, "it's just that... you know..." she trailed, watching her mother's face and taking her silence as encouragement to go on. "He's really not _that_ bad," she said quietly and Demeter stared at her. "What I mean is, he's been very polite and he's really not as bad as everyone said..."

"What thoughts have gone to your head, Persephone! Hades is the worst kind of person there is! The kind who feeds off of people's pain and sorrow! How can you say that?!"

"Because -" she began but was cut off.

"Enough. You are probably in shock of what happened and it has affected you somehow. Rest and when you are well, we shall speak more of this."

Her mother got up, kissing her forehead at the same spot _he _did and pinched her cheeks lovingly before leaving, closing the door behind her after daughter sighed and dropped back onto the bed.

* * *

Psyche was grudgingly led by three of the most hideous creature she's ever seen in her life. Not only that, their attitude wasn't pretty, either.

"This is the exit, mortal and do not look back when you pass through it for the consequences won't be pretty," the middle said before they spread their wings and flew away.

And here she thought all winged creatures were suppose to be pretty.

Huffing, Psyche went through the portal and sunlight hit her skin. She didn't look back as she walked on, staring at the setting sun far away, cursing inwardly at the Aphrodite and her silly demands.

What was in that box anyway? She didn't hear any noise made by it when the promenade landed. It was like it was sucked into a deep, bottomless hole. Maybe it transformed into something else. But what? Psyche asked herself as she checked the outside of the box, trying to see if it gave away any hints on what was inside.

Grunting when she found none, Psyche approached the idea of opening it and see the inside.

_"No matter what you do, do not open that box, understand?" _

But how trustworthy were Aphrodite's words.

Psyche stopped in her tracks, tracing the carvings on top of the lid before opening it. A fragrance smelled so heavenly assaulted her senses and she felt as though she was in a daze as her lids grew heavy and her whole body felt like goo.

The blonde girl fell to the ground softly, inhaling the fragrance as she did and the box slipped from her fingers and onto the ground beside her.

The essence of Persephone made the most enchanting sleeping potion, doesn't it? Aphrodite mused in satisfaction at the body laying on the grass from above.

* * *

It was too hot! Her mind screamed at her as she tossed and turned, trying to find sleep but non came.

Persephone pushed the bed sheets away from her body and curled into a ball. Still to hot! There was no cold air hitting her skin and no shiver running up and down her spine. It was too warm! She quickly got up and undressed herself, feeling a bit cooler as she crawled back into bed.

"Ugh!" She cried out, becoming short tempered as the temperature of her body did not change.

She put the peplos back on, slipping into her sandles and openned the door to get fresh air.

The cold wind blew in her face, biting into her skin calmed her. It reminded her of home. Wait. What? Was it home to her now? The Underworld. Was it? Was it the reason why she couldn't sleep for it was too warm for her liking? Did she familiar herself with the temperature down there and now she couldn't deal with this one? It seemed to be that way.

Sighing in content she strode on the vacant street, smiling each time time wind hit her face.

"Ello der, 'weet-eart," voice slurred beside her and she glared at the man.

He was drunk, obviously, so he was no way accountable for his actions, she reasoned as he came closer and closer to her. There was no need to screem bloody murder... Maybe she could talk some sense into him...

"What're 'ou doin' 'ere... All alone..." he wobbled on his feet, his hand reaching out toward her but she dodged it.

Persephone didn't acknowledged him as she gracefully side-stepped him and headed back to the temple but somehow the man managed to get a hold of her upper arm. She stopped and glared at him, "Let. Go."

"Oh come on, 'ove. 'Our're no fun," he pulled her closer as she struggled with him, seething for the silly reason that he dared called her 'love'. There was only one person who could called her that and fortunate for the drunken mortal, he was no where to be found. But then again, his luck wasn't getting any better, anyway.

"Let. Go," she grunted, her eye hardening as the man's fingers slipped from her flesh and he clutched his hand, fear obvious in his eyes.

"What are you?" His eyes wide, he questioned her.

"Not as stupid and ignorant as you are, I'm sure," she replied, walking away when he jerked her back, pressing her body flush with his and before his nasty mouth could even grazed her, he fell away again, howling in pain.

The burning raged from his hand, spreading throughout his torso and soon, he bursted into flames.

Persephone watched as he knelt down, crying out desperately and uttering nonsense.

She watched as the fire died down as his mortal sould burned away, his screams along with it and her eyes turned back to its original color.

"Idiotic mortal," she muttered, finally being able to return to her chambers, where she laid down, feeling a lot better and a lot cooler than she did moments ago, falling fast asleep as if nothing has happened.

**Yup! She's gone rogue, lost her bloody mind! Do you hate her for it? Or maybe Hades for it? Or me? Uh... yeah, it's probably the last one. **

** Thank you, Mandy Mikaelson for inspiring this story and I'm so sorry is I didn't read any of your messages in time. My apologies.**

** Thanks are also given out to the people that have been supporting this story. Thank you. :* **

** Have a wonderful weekend, sweethearts!**

** Jen out! **


End file.
